Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light
by Kain772
Summary: Can one persons death throw the world into Chaos? After Anna is assassinated she wakes once again in a world that she doesn't recognize. Anna doesn't know what she is or why she is there. Follow Anna, Elsa and Kristoff in an adventure story in a world that was plunged into Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,488

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Can the death of one person send a whole world into chaos? This story will follow Anna as a supernatural being trying to find her purpose in a world that she doesn't know anymore.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa were standing together on the diesis looking over the party guests. Arendelle was hosting a large ball for the summer solstice and they had invited every ally, trade partners and even a few potential trade partners.<p>

"It's a nice turn out," Elsa said, quietly to Anna.

"Yea" Anna nodded her head. "Do you want me to have Kai start serving drinks and food?" Anna asked. Elsa just nodded her head and Anna walked over to Kai "The Queen wants the food and drinks served." Anna then turned and saw that Elsa had started to mingle with the guests. Anna then looked and saw that Kristoff had moved over near Anna. Anna then walked over and took Kristoff's arm

"You feel up to mingling yet or do you feel like holding up a pillar like the last ball we threw?" Anna teased Kristoff. Kristoff had changed since they had gotten engaged, after Kristoff proposed he started to throw himself into learning how to be a prince of Arendelle. Kristoff had started to actually talk to people and they realized that even though he was just as awkward as Anna he could really read people. Kristoff was so good at reading people that Elsa had Kristoff start meeting all new trade partners with her.

"Sometimes just standing quietly at the edge of an event can make it easier to see things," Kristoff answered. Anna nodded her head and turned to observe the crowd just like Kristoff. Anna quickly got bored and turned to give Kristoff a kiss before leaving, to go mingle with people, when Anna saw a man that was standing in the middle of a crowd of people. The man looked like he was trying to be conversing with them, but he was staring at Elsa that was just a few feet away from him. Anna didn't recognize the man and that keyed off something in Anna's head. Anna knew everyone that was invited to the ball. The potential new trade partners were all gathered for a special dinner the night before. This man wasn't at that dinner and everyone else Anna had spent many a dinner with.

Anna let go of Kristoff's arm and walked towards the man to find out who he was. As Anna approached the man had slowly started to move towards Elsa. The man still looked like he was talking with someone when suddenly there was a flash of metal from inside the man's jacket. Anna screamed and reacted instinctually as she jumped in between Elsa and the man. Anna felt like lightning had pierced her chest. There were more screaming and men yelling as Anna looked down and saw that the flash of metal was a dagger and it was now plunged up to the hilt into Anna's chest. Anna suddenly couldn't support her own weight and she started to fall but small cold pale arms wrapped around Anna.

"ANNA," Elsa screamed, as she caught Anna and gently laid Anna down. Anna reached out and caressed Elsa's cheek as tears started streaming down Elsa's pale cheeks "Why Anna why her?" Elsa screamed again.

Anna felt cold and everything started to go black and Anna could only mutter "I love you," before surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't stop herself from screaming as the bright brilliant light that always shone in Anna's eyes went out. Anna's hand dropped from Elsa's face and Anna's last words hung in the air 'I love you.' Elsa didn't care about anything else that was going around her. The men yelling the women screaming didn't matter; all Elsa could do was hold Anna. Suddenly hands reached down and tried to grab Anna and separate the two, but Elsa reached for her powers and a protective sphere of ice surrounded the sisters and pushed all hands away. The tears stopped streaming down Elsa's face as they started to freeze to her face, but before Elsa lost all control there was one voice that broke through the icy darkness that Elsa was losing herself in.<p>

The voice belonged to Kristoff "Please Elsa let me hold her one last time." The pain in Kristoff's voice was what affected Elsa the most. Elsa looked away from Anna's beautiful face to see that Kristoff had his hands and face pressed against the ice that separated him from Anna and Elsa. Elsa let the ice melt Kristoff rushed forward and grabbed Anna sobbing. Elsa then saw that several dinner guests and guardsman had captured the man that had attempted to kill Elsa, but instead took the only light in Elsa's cold dark world. Elsa had seen the man's face as he lunged, with the dagger out. Elsa also saw the shock in his face as that dagger plunged hilt deep into Anna's chest instead. Elsa walked over to the man who was shouting obscenities at her as he was restrained by other men. Elsa didn't even know what she was going to do, but she wanted this man dead for taking such a wonderful thing from the world. This man's death was not going to be quick and painless, but slow and agonizing.

Elsa reached out and touched the man's face and she sent trails of her power into him without thinking or trying. The man's eyes went wide with shock and then his screams of anger changed to screams of pain. The guards holding the man let go and retreated from Elsa as did everyone else in the room. The only people near Elsa now was a man writhing on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs and Kristoff sobbing into Anna's soft reddish blonde hair.

Seeing Anna's lifeless body being held by Kristoff made Elsa scream in horror once again, but no sound left Elsa's lips. Elsa had screamed herself horse and all she could do was watch Kristoff hold Anna's lifeless body. The murder screams of pain continued. Elsa couldn't hold back the darkness anymore and she allowed the darkness surround her as the pain was more then she could bear.

* * *

><p>Anna awoke and noticed that she was outside laying on something hard looking up into the sky. Anna was very confused. Why was she laying outside on a hard stone and snow falling all around her? Anna sat up and looked around to try and find out where she was. As Anna looked to her left she saw that she was laid next to her parents empty graves. This just confused Anna more until she turned and saw the large stone tablet that was sitting at the head of the stone table that Anna was laying on. The tablet read:<p>

_Here lays Princess Anna of Arendelle_

_Taken to soon from this world the warmth and light she brought to the world will never be replaced._

Anna looked at the stone and suddenly realized that it was a tombstone and Anna was supposed to be dead. The memories of the ball suddenly came flooding back and Anna immediately looked down. She saw that she was wearing the dress that Elsa and Anna had picked out to be her wedding dress. The strapless white dress that started at Anna's collarbone it was very slimming down past Anna's waist and then flared out at Anna's hips as most formal dresses did. There was lightly colored embroidery along the waist and down the skirt that was Arendelle's insignia, snowflakes and a small reindeers.

Anna was going to marry Kristoff this month. Elsa and Anna had picked out this dress a few months ago. Anna then pulled down the top of her strapless dress and saw a small slit between her breasts right near her heart. Somehow Anna had survived. Anna couldn't wait to see the looks on Kristoff and Elsa's faces as she walked into the castle alive and well. Anna walked lightly on the snow so that she wouldn't punch through and sink.

Anna crested the hill to see Arendelle and stopped short. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Arendelle was completely covered in snow and many of the large buildings had collapsed. The harbor wall was in shambles and the bridge to the castle had collapsed in many places. Anna couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she looked down on the ruin city that was her home. Anna started running towards the castle and Anna didn't care about pushing through the snow anymore. Luckily her speed kept her on top of the snow, Anna could only assume. As Anna entered the town the sight brought her to a stop. There was not a soul in sight, even during the longest darkest night in winter there was always people around Arendelle. The smaller houses around the city were completely gone either covered in snow or collapsed. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could all of this damage have happened so quickly?

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 2: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,187

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna finds an old friend and finds out just how the damage could have happened so quickly.

* * *

><p>Anna started to run again towards the castle and barely stopped as the water, below the collapsed bridge, was frozen solid. Once Anna entered the open gates she saw that the castle was not in any better shape than the rest of the city. Most of the guard towers were collapsed the main tower was missing and there were many other areas that had been damaged. Anna charged into the main chamber of the castle and the roof was gone and the spire from the main tower was in the middle of the room. Anna made her way around the debris and opened the next door to go farther into the castle. The stairs to the upper level of the castle where gone, but Anna could hear someone coughing in the servant's area below the upper levels. Anna quickly moved down to the lower levels and saw a small light flickering through an open door in one of the servants rooms that was still intact.<p>

Anna pushed the small door open and saw the once plump slightly overweight Kai was laid in a bed. His face and eyes sunken and he was so thin that nearly all of his bones were visible. Kai looked over at Anna and said "I see that you have finally come for me. I wish you would have taken the Kings face instead of the Princess. Then I would have been able to apologize to him directly instead of staring at the beginning of my failure to the greatest family I had ever known."

Anna came over and sat in the only chair in the room "Kai its Anna," but Kai interrupted.

"Anna I know it is you. I am so sorry you died. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to your father to keep his heart and soul safe. Who would have thought your death would cause so much chaos. If only I had jumped in front of Elsa instead of you none of this would have happened and I could have died with honor instead of disgrace."

Kai broke down in a fit of coughs and it gave Anna a chance to ask "What happened after I was stabbed Kai?"

"Your sister screamed herself horse and Kristoff wept over your body. Elsa did something to your murderer that made him scream in pain for over an hour. Kristoff than picked up your body and something snapped in Elsa. Elsa's powers flared out and struck nearly everyone that was at the ball. Elsa then ran out of the castle like when we found out about her powers all those years ago. This time though you weren't there to bring Elsa back and winter has raged for the last 10 years," Kai began coughing once again and Anna could see blood coming from Kai's mouth with his coughs. Anna brought some water to Kai and the thin man swallowed a few sips.

"What happened to our people after Elsa left?" Anna asked.

"Thank god for Kristoff. Everyone stayed for over a year hoping Elsa would return and cast the winter away. She never returned, our food stores had started to empty and there was no sign of the winter going away. Kristoff and the council decided to have everyone pack up everything they could carry and everyone headed south were the winter hadn't reached. Kristoff begged me to go with them, but I couldn't leave. I had failed in my promise to your father and because I had let his heart die and his soul turn dark. No I would stay here until my last breath. I am tired, so tired I just hope that you can forgive me and take me to the afterlife," Kai started coughing again and Anna could tell that all the talking was taking its toll on the ailing Kai.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kai you did everything you could. Sleep now old friend and my father will see you in the afterlife," Anna spoke softly, with a tear falling down her face. Anna didn't know why she did what she did next, but Anna placed her hands on Kai's face and the pain in his face seemed to melt away. Kai smiled at Anna one last time before the light left Kai's eyes and Anna was shocked to see that lite suddenly float out of Kai's chest. The light from Kai's body floated near Anna and Anna just acted on instinct as she cupped the light in her hands. Anna pulled the light into her body and felt the light pass through her and then it disappeared.

Suddenly the whole situation came crashing down on Anna. Kai said 'winter for the last 10 years,' Anna remembered the ball like it was last night not ten years ago. Then what did Anna just do to Kai, it was like she took his light and passed it through her to help it move on or something. The whole thing seemed impossible, but then how did Anna wake up at her own grave in a dress that she only planned on wearing? Then there was the injury to her chest that she shouldn't have survived. It was because she didn't survive it. But how is Anna walking around in the world like she never was injured? Anna looked around the room and decided that she needed to go find Elsa. The first place to look was the ice castle that Elsa built the summer that she revealed her powers to Arendelle.

As Anna walked out of the castle the snow storm and the wind hit her Anna expected to feel the chill of the wind. Anna then realized that she didn't feel the cold at all. Even though Anna was wearing a strapless white wedding dress the cold winter air didn't even touch Anna. Anna stood for a moment to see if the cold air would suddenly start bothering her, but even though she stood there for a good long while Anna never felt cold from one of the gusts. So Anna started heading towards the north mountain at a walk at first, but before leaving the ruins of Arendelle Anna had started sprinting. Anna expected to get tired as she continued to run and covered more and more ground, but Anna didn't even start breathing hard. Anna didn't stop running until she neared Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

As Anna crossed the tree line and saw what was left of the trading post, all that was left was a burned out hulk and very little else. Anna walked through the ruins and found nothing but ash, burnt wood and snow. Oaken must have moved his family when the long winter started. Hopefully Kristoff moved them with the rest of the people of Arendelle. When Anna moved out of the ruin she looked back towards Arendelle Anna noticed that there wasn't a single footprint left where Anna walked. The ash in the ruins didn't even stain Anna's white shoes and the ash that Anna had walked on wasn't even slightly disturbed. Things just kept getting weirder.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 3: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,730

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna goes to find Elsa at the only place Anna thought Elsa would be. Instead of the shining jewel of an ice palace was a red angry fortress under attack. What in the world is going on?

* * *

><p>Anna then headed off towards the Ice Palace at a run once again. Last time she had been up to the palace it took nearly two full days to get there, but with Anna running at top speed she was rounding the mountain, which she once tried to climb, by dusk. Anna rounded the mountain and saw that Elsa's Ice Palace was no longer a palace but more like a fortress. There was a large ice wall that separated the staircase up to the fortress. It no longer had beautiful towers; the towers were much shorter and covered with ice spikes. The ice was no longer a soft blue color that, but now a dark red that seemed unnatural.<p>

In front of the wall was a large group of men with several large machines and they seemed to be attacking Elsa's fortress. Anna could only guess the machines were catapults. The catapults were flinging large balls of burning material at the wall that separated the large group of men from the icy staircase. Suddenly the wall fell to the damage and men start pouring though the gap that was created. Then a roar came from the castle and several large red snow monsters charged down the staircase towards the men. The catapults launched another volley one hit high on the fortress that sent debris down on the monsters and another hit a monster directly sending the monster screaming from the staircase. The third monster charged into the men sending them flying off the staircase with swings of its massive ice covered arms. When the catapults sent the next volley they were met in midair with large blasts of ice sent from the large balcony. Anna could see Elsa sending blasts of ice down at the catapults and towards the men fighting her ice monster.

Anna didn't know who the men were, but if Elsa was fighting them then Anna would fight them as well. Anna acted on instinct as she walked forward and pulled the sword out of one of the men's scabbards that were standing near one of the catapults. Anna had never held a sword before and she was shocked at how natural it felt. The man looked down to see what just happened when Anna drove the sword through the man's chest. Another man was bent down attempting to light the ammo on the catapult. When the first man's blood spilled across the ammo it doused any flame that was being attempted. The second man moved to reach for his sword, but he was much to slow as Anna danced around the dead man. Anna brought her sword across the man's throat, but not before he screamed out causing alarm amongst the men. Anna pulled the second man's sword out and charged into the group of men charging at her. Anna could hardly believe what she was doing as she danced through the men. Every time she brought one of her swords down it always met flesh.

Anna quickly made her way through the men until suddenly several men went running away from Anna, at the orders of a final man that had actually withstood her furious assault. The man was a grizzled veteran soldier and moved like a snake that was slithering around it's pray. Anna however moved like wind and water as she flowed around the man's attacks countering his every move with one of her own. Anna then moved in for the kill, feigning right caused the man to move left and Anna then shifted her weight back left with a swing of her left sword. The man parried the blow effortlessly as Anna expected, but he never saw her other blade come up across the man's leg. It caused the man to scream out as his leg stopped working and he fell to one knee. Anna then spun around behind the man and drove one of her swords through the man's chest. The man fell back and Anna couldn't help but catch him and he looked up towards the sky.

"I'm sorry my Lord I failed to bring our people justice. At last I can go home," the man started coughing up blood and Anna looked down at the man. The man met Anna's eyes and they went wide with shock "Princess," was the last thing the man said before the light once again rose out of the man's chest. Anna watched as light rose out of each man that she had just killed and the lights floated there before disappearing like Kai's did. Anna then stood and saw that the men fighting the snow monster had failed to defeat it as it threw the last of them off the stair case.

Anna then turned towards where she had last seen men running away. Those men were no ware to be seen as they had probably left to report the failed attack to which ever lord this man was talking too.

Anna stood and walked towards the fortress and the retreating snow monster. When Anna's foot touched the bottom step of the stair case the monster stopped and turned back towards Anna with an evil red glare. The monster charged at Anna and she had no chance to yell anything before the monster started swinging its huge arms at Anna. Anna gracefully danced around the monsters attack until she had an opening. That opening arrived as the monster took a large step forward chasing Anna. Anna quickly jumped closer to the monster, spun around the monsters attacks and brought both her swords across the monsters legs severing them. Without legs the monster then fell down the great chasm.

Anna then moved quickly up the icy staircase to the large door. Anna didn't bother with knocking as she pushed the great doors open. Anna saw that the entry hall was no longer smooth beautiful blue with an icy fountain in the middle, but once again covered with red angry spikes and statues of frozen men scattered around the entry hall. The spikes covered the floor, walls and staircase blocking Anna's progress up to see Elsa. Anna was not going to let some ice keep her from her sister and Anna started trying to chop her way through the ice. The ice nearly instantly reformed keeping Anna at bay. Anna was flooded with rage at the stubbornness of the ice and she began to scream out "Elsa its Anna let me though," maybe Elsa will stop summoning the ice. The ice didn't seem to abate and continued to keep Anna from her goal. It made her furious. Finally Anna brought both swords on another piece of ice both swords shattered sending metal shards every ware.

Anna stood at the entrance of the icy fortress screamed out "Elsa its Anna let me in." Elsa must not be able to hear Anna and Anna was getting frustrated. Finally Anna reached out and placed a hand on the ice and reached inside herself to try and find a way through. Anna found a new feeling deep inside her core it was a warm feeling that was similar to Anna's love for Elsa and Kristoff. When Anna pulled at the warmth, light started radiating from her and the red ice spikes started to melt and pull away from Anna. Anna was shocked to see the light was coming from her, but seeing the spikes pull away Anna started to move into the fortress and up the stairs. As Anna got near the top she started to hear Elsa talking to someone.

"No those monsters were just tricking us with her voice. That wasn't her voice," Elsa was screaming at someone. Hearing Elsa's screams caused Anna to panic and charged up the stairs. Anna burst through the doors to the main chamber. Anna stopped and stared at Elsa that looked nothing like how she was before the ball. Elsa's hair was not in a clean neat braid but every ware all at once like when Anna would wake up from time to time. Elsa was always a slight build, but now she is so thin that Anna wondered when Elsa's last meal was. Elsa's eyes were very wide with shock and something else that Anna didn't recognize.

"Elsa it's me Anna," Anna started, but Elsa interrupted screaming.

"No you are not her you can't be her you are a cruel monster sent by that man to kill me. I won't let you," Elsa then sent a blast of ice at Anna. Anna reached for that warm feeling in her core and the light radiated out of Anna again. This time Elsa's ice didn't even reach Anna. Elsa saw that nothing happened and stopped and screamed again "What are you?" Then Elsa started to laugh an unusual hysterical laugh while saying "this is a dream isn't it?" Elsa then looked next to her, at nothing, and said "you know how to wake up from a dream you cause yourself pain." Elsa then grabbed her arm and Anna noticed that Elsa's usual perfectly manicured nails are long, ragged and dirty. Elsa then dug one of her long nails into her own arm so hard and deeply that blood started pouring out of the wound.

"Elsa stop I am real and I am here let me explain," Anna said, to try and stop Elsa. Anna's words didn't have the effect that she wanted because Elsa's eyes went wider and panicked.

"Why are you still here?" Elsa then looked next to her at nothing again and asked "why is she still here?" A storm of snow started swirling around the room as Elsa started to lose control of her powers. "You should be gone," Elsa started to cry and collapsed into a ball screaming incoherent chains of words. Seeing Elsa in such a crazed state worried Anna and caused a pain in her chest like Anna had never felt before. Anna started to walk through the raging storm towards Elsa and Anna's light radiated stronger as she approached Elsa and the storm started to abate. Anna reached down and grabbed Elsa under the arm and pulled Elsa to a stand. Anna looked in to her wide panicked eyes.

"It's me it's Anna," Anna said, and Elsa's eyes bulged out, went unfocused and then she collapsed. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa to catch her.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 3: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,653

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna looked to her final resort for information. Anna looked to the trolls with a last desperate hope. Will Anna let her dispair control her or will she stand fast?

* * *

><p>Anna never thought that her death would cause Elsa to act this way and who was this man that was trying to kill Elsa. Anna laid the now unconscious Elsa on the ground and stood back up. Anna started to pace trying to think what to do next. Ever since waking up things have gone from strange to stranger. Kai died, Anna could see spirits, she knew how to fight with a sword even though she had never held one before, someone was trying to kill Elsa, Anna had some weird power and Elsa was borderline insane.<p>

Anna wasn't sure what to do next when it finally hit her; Pabbie and the trolls could weather this long winter and they might know what was going on. Anna went over and as gently as possible she lifted Elsa and placed her body over Anna's shoulder. Anna then moved quickly back down the ice fortress and back outside. The snow and wind storm had halted and Anna could see the sun rising on the horizon as it turned the sky golden. Anna marveled at the sight for a while before remembering that Elsa might wake up in a panic at any point. Anna took off at as fast of pace as she could while trying to keep from disturbing Elsa too much.

Anna was able to reach the Valley of Living Rock by midday. The only time Anna had to slow down her fast pace was to adjust Elsa from one shoulder to another then to cradling her. Moving while carrying Elsa made things difficult, but Anna still wasn't tired and that made her even more confused. Just like the last few times Anna had been to the valley it was covered in very inconspicuous normal looking rocks, but Anna knew better as she entered the center called out "Pabbie, Bulda please I need your help."

The trolls gathered around and all of them looked at Anna with shocked faces. Anna gently laid Elsa down on the ground and sat next to her sister. Then the two most familiar trolls rolled up and approached Anna.

"Princess Anna?" Pabbie asked, with a questioned look on his stony face.

"Yes Pabbie. I woke up two nights ago at what I can only assume was my grave. I don't understand what's going on and I have come here hoping for any answers," Anna explained, as she adjusted Elsa to a more comfortable looking position.

"What else has happened since you woke?" Pabbie asked, as he touched his face as deep in thought.

"I went to Arendelle and saw Kai. He said it has been winter for ten years, Arendelle is in ruin, Kristoff took my people south and Elsa ran away after striking many people with her power. I then went to Elsa's ice palace and saw men attacking Elsa. I fought through them and was able to get to Elsa," Anna explained, but then Pabbie interrupted Anna when she said she got to Elsa.

"How did you get past Elsa's red ice?" Pabbie asked.

"I don't know I was able to reach deep down inside myself and was able to send a light out that caused it to retreat," Anna said, as she looked down at Elsa. "Can you help her? Elsa was different tonight," Anna started to say but Pabbie interrupted again.

"The Queens madness is well known to us Princess. We have tried on multiple occasions to go up there and help her," Pabbie knelt next to Elsa. "We were never able to get close enough to reach the Queen. I think we can help her, but it will take time," Pabbie started moving his hands over Elsa's head. "The queen will stay asleep for the foreseeable future. Now we have time to talk about you Princess," Pabbie walked over to Anna and reached his hand out. "Touch my hand and let's see what I detect." Anna reached out and touched Pabbie's hand and it felt cold to the touch, but there was something else underneath it all warmth deep under all the cold. "It seems that you are something that no troll has ever encountered Princess. You are here and yet you are not, I detect no life from you, but I feel your soul burning brightly. I have no idea how or why you are here Anna," Pabbie said, as he withdrew his hand from hers.

Anna stared at her hand and arm trying to figure out what to do next "I don't know what to do next Pabbie. My whole world has crashed down around me and I am here lost at what I am, what to do or where do I go," the whole situation was almost more than Anna could bear. Anna couldn't stop the despair that had been hiding in the shadows of her core started to creep out. The darkness covered the light in her core and inked out the light. Anna buried her hands in her face try to hide the fact that she might cry, when there was a large collective gasp from the trolls.

"Princess Anna are you alright?" Bulda asked, with a very concerned voice.

"No. I'm lost, afraid and I can't fight this sense of terror coming over me," Anna said, into her hands, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Anna please you will find answers don't panic or give in," Pabbie said, concerned as well. The concern brought Anna to look up at the trolls. The shocked and fearful look they had caused Anna to look down at herself. Gone was the brilliant white wedding dress that Anna had woken up in. It was replaced by a tight black dress that was tight up her legs except for the slit that went up nearly to Anna's hip. The neck line of the dress plunged so deep it didn't stop until it was just above her bellybutton. It had long sleeves that went to her wrists and the whole dress seemed to nearly absorb light. Anna jumped to her feet shocked at what she was seeing and the action caused her braids to fall across her shoulders. Anna felt dread as she grabbed one of her braids it had turned black as well.

"Anna don't give in to the darkness. Elsa needs you to be strong and she will need your love as well. Let your love flow, be stalwart and don't despair," Pabbie said. Anna looked at the horror of herself and felt the darkness almost completely extinguish the light that was once burning so brightly inside her. Anna closed her eyes and reached through the inky slime of the despair that she was feeling. Anna remembered the love that she felt for Elsa, Krsitoff and her people. The light started to radiate and the darkness started to slink back into the corner. Suddenly all the trolls in the area seemed to aww and start cheering. Anna opened her eyes and saw that she was once again in white and she was radiating the light that drove away the red ice and Elsa's storm.

"Never in my long life have I ever felt such power. Your power is strange to me Anna, but I see now that you must control your emotions. Your power of light might be able to heal this chaos ridden world, but if that light where to turn to darkness who knows what you might bring" Pabbie said, as he seemed to bask in Anna's light.

Anna released the light and everyone around seemed to sigh in disappointment, but Anna wanted to do something. "Pabbie, Bulda where did Kristoff take my people?" Anna thought the next logical step was to find Kristoff and the people of Arendelle.

"We haven't seen Kristoff or your people since they left many years ago," Bulda said, unable to hold back the sadness. Anna looked around and everyone mirrored Bulda's sadness.

"Did he say where he was going or anything?" Anna questioned.

"He said they would travel south until the winter stopped and then they would make a new home. He also said he would come back and tell us when he found that new home to let us know he was ok," Pabbie answered, "but he still hasn't come home." Anna felt that dread come creeping back. What if Kristoff and her people died in the winter storm before they could find a safe place? What if they are still looking for where the winter stopped?

"Well if he said south and there was ice covering the fjords then I'll return to Arendelle and head south from there. It would be the easiest way to move a whole city of people," Anna spoke, as she started to walk towards the mouth of the valley.

"Princess Anna I know I don't detect any fatigue in you and you must not feel anything, but at least try and rest here for the night. Try to eat and try to sleep to see if you even need it," Pabbie stated, "plus it will give me time to inspect your sister. You might be able to help heal her."

"If anyone can help Elsa it is you Pabbie. I have faith in you, but I have to find Kristoff and my people to know they are safe," Anna answered, knowing that Elsa would be safe here "I leave my soul with you Pabbie now I have to go find my heart." Anna used the same terms that Kai spoke earlier yesterday when referring to Elsa and Anna as the heart and soul of their father.

Pabbie just nodded his head and said "Be careful these lands are not the safe lands that you once knew. There are things out their now that even you must be careful of. Be safe and come back soon Princess." The rest of the trolls said their farewells as well.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 5: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,119

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna goes to find Kristoff and her people. Unfortunately Anna finds something she doesn't expect as her new form has its own weakness.

* * *

><p>Anna quickly made her way back down the mountains and was nearly to Arendelle when she had to come to a sudden stop. Anna could hear voices in the distance talking about Arendelle, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Anna slowly and quietly as possible made her way closer to listen.<p>

Anna could just barely make out the words as a muffled voice said "Look I know it's a ghost town and the mad queen is up here, but there are valuable things there. Plus if we find one there is a big bounty for a live one so let's go get ourselves some money." The sounds of footsteps in the snow started moving away and multiple others fallow. Anna peaked over the small hill that separated herself from the speaker. Anna saw several large people slide down the hill towards the ruins of Arendelle. There were six men all in very large coats, pants hats and they all had masks to cover their faces from the snow. Anna wasn't sure what the man meant a live one, but she wasn't going to just let these men loot the ruins of her home.

Anna quickly fallowed the men down the hills above Arendelle. Since they were using sleds they got to Arendelle way before Anna, but since the city was in such disrepair Anna was able to see them as they moved from one location to another. The men were making a larger and larger pile of things they found in the houses. Anna quietly moved into town and over to the pile of goods. Sliver pots, pans, plates and flatware. Wooden carvings, clothing and anything of value piled up in this main area waiting for the men to load up on the sleds probably to pull off and sell. The thought of it made Anna angry and she wished she still had the swords from the battle near Elsa's fortress.

Anna looked around and saw that one of the looters had left a large cudgel propped up against the pile of goods. Anna moved and grabbed the cudgel just as a voice rang out behind her.

"Well what do we have here? You are a little over dressed for such an occasion sweetheart," Anna stood and saw one of the masked men had walked up behind her. She didn't even notice him until he said something. Hearing the voice brought the rest of the men out. The man that Anna assumed had spoken earlier walked up and peered at Anna through the small slit that didn't cover his eyes.

"I am Anna of Arendelle and I demand you leave at once," Anna spoke, with as much authority as she could muster, but something about the head man made her uneasy.

"Someone who claims to be from the cursed city, you must be very brave or very stupid," the head man said, as his eye's narrowed.

"I heard that Weselton will pay a lot of gold for a live one," another man spoke behind Anna. The men spoke like the people of Arendelle were animals and it made Anna's blood boil. Anna spun and launched herself at the man that just spoke, the attack caught him off guard and all he could do was put up an arm to try and stop the blow. Anna brought the cudgel down with a crack on the man's arm and he screamed out in pain. Anna then turned and saw the rest of the men had their own cudgels out ready to fight. Anna didn't fear anyone, but the head man for some reason, something about him made her uneasy still.

Several of the other men charged at Anna and just like the battle before Anna danced around the men as they attacked. Anna had spun around a wild swing from one of the final attackers. As she completed the spin Anna used the extra momentum to add force to her swing as she brought the cudgel to the back of the man's head and he crumpled into a heap. Anna then spun quickly looking for the next attacker. The only man standing without injury was the head looter, for some reason he caused Anna quite a bit of distress.

"Well you certainly know how to fight," the man started to pull off his mask and hat uncovering his face as he continued, "but let's see how you do against a real warrior." When the man finished pulling off his head gear Anna could see that this man had blond hair like Kristoff, his chin was very square and he had just a little hair on his upper lip. The man's brown eye's narrow as he reached into his shirt and pulled out what looked like a little cloth person strung up by its neck. An odor of rotten flesh mixed with bad milk suddenly flooded around Anna and it almost made her sick up. Even though Anna hadn't eaten anything in who knows how long. The stench was so bad it almost made Anna pass out, Anna quickly covered her nose and mouth trying to block out the stench.

Seeing Anna's reaction to the necklace made the man tilt his head to the side in wonderment. "My great-grandmother made me this charm to protect me and keep the bad shadows away. When I was a child it made me feel comfortable at night when I was scared of the dark, but I never thought much about it other than a family relic that has no value to anyone but me. It seems however that my great grandmother knew more then she had let on," the man the suddenly bolted at Anna with a cudgel in each hand. As the blond man got closer so did the smell, Anna was able to dodge and parry the man's attacks, but the smell was quickly overwhelming her.

So Anna did the only thing she thought she could. As Anna ducked and spun around the man's leaping swing Anna went to run away, but tripped on one of the other men she had knocked unconscious. Anna had to drop her own cudgel to catch her fall, but it gave enough time for the blond man to jump on Anna's back and pin her down. The stench was so bad when the man leaned on Anna's back so that he could whisper in Anna's ear. "You are going to fetch a fine price," then Anna felt something go over her head, then the stench flooded her nose and fear knotted in Anna's stomach. As the little fabric person landed in front of her face blackness quickly fallowed as the stench overwhelmed Anna.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 6: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,105

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna was captured by looters. The looters have taken Anna to an unknown location. Anna then finds the unlikeliest of allies.

* * *

><p>Every time Anna tried to pull herself out from the blackness that she seemed trapped in a horrid stench would overwhelm her and pull her back down. Suddenly Anna started to pull herself out of the blackness and she could hear voices around her. "She was in the cursed city and she said she was from Arendelle," a very squeaky voice rang out "and she fought with skill and speed you have never seen before. Very interesting. Why hasn't see woken up yet?" the squeaky voice asked.<p>

"She took a big blow to the head in the battle we were afraid she was going to die on us a few times, but once we made it to the boat the doctor was able to patch her up," the blond man's voice started to bring Anna out of her stupor. The stench that made Anna pass out was still around, but not nearly as strong as it once was. "See look she is coming around just like our doctor said she would," the man said, as Anna started to raise her head. Anna was sitting in a chair with her arms tied tightly behind her back. Anna legs were also tied to the legs of the chair and more ropes tied Anna's body to the chair.

Anna saw that the blond man was no longer covered with large winter coats and hats, but now had on normal looking brown trousers and a dirty whitish shirt with the fabric person sitting around his neck again. The blond man was talking to a short fat man with gray hair only around the side and back of his head. The fat man then turned and looked at Anna and squeaked "Yes I see," the little fat man waved another man forward with a large bag. "Here is the bounty plus a little extra. Even if she doesn't give us the information we want or need, she will make a good bed warmer," the short fat man then handed the blond man the bag of money.

"Be careful Magistrate, this is a fiery one here you might lose something if you get in bed with it," the blond man scoffed, as head started to head towards the door.

"Hay blondie what's your name?" Anna was able finally call out. It caused the man to stop, turn to look at Anna and he started to strut back over towards her. The stench started to overwhelm Anna again when the man suddenly tucked the fabric person under his shirt and the stench started to fade.

The blond man bent near Anna and said "I go by Kale," then the man leaded in closer to Anna's ear and whispered "I don't know what you are, but I well be keeping my family relic around my neck forever now."

"Well Kale someday I'll find you and I'll make you pay," Anna said, though her gritting teeth. Kale just stood, laughed and he turned and walked away. Once the door closed behind him the stench left, but the lingering smell still caused Anna to feel weak.

The little fat man then walked over behind the desk and asked "So Anna of Arendelle where are your people hiding?" The little fat man had to climb up to get into the large chair behind the desk. Once he was in the chair he looked much taller and ominous.

"I don't know where my people are. I was going to look for them when I encountered Kale looting my city," Anna answered. As Anna spoke she was testing the bonds holding her hands behind her back. The rope was not very thick, but very well tied. The knot though was right at her fingers and Anna started pulling at the knot to try and loosen it.

"You say you are from the cursed city that has been in ruins for six years, but you don't know where your people are hiding. Now my dear that doesn't make any sense," the short fat man's temper was starting to rise and his face started to get all red. "Six years ago you were what ten or eleven you didn't survive in the north by yourself without help. Now where is the Pirate Ice King and your people," the fat man screamed, the last part at Anna. Unfortunately Anna had no idea what the man was talking about, Pirate Ice King that sounds like some name from a children's book. Anna just tried to shrug her shoulders at the man, but being tied up made Anna simply wiggle slightly. The wiggle was enough for the man because he then screamed out "Bring the barrel of water and open the windows it is getting hot in here."

Anna just sat there watching and working on her hand knot as several men brought a large barrel full of water in and several scantily clad women came in and opened several windows. Salty air came flooding into the room and Anna breathed deeply as the stench of rotten flesh and milk quickly dissipated with the fresh moving air. Anna looked out one of the windows near her and saw the sea out of it and a city she had never seen.

"Where am I?" Anna asked, without thinking.

"Weselton Provence of Atlantia," one of the men answered, as they moved Anna's chair near the barrel of water.

"When did Weselton take over Atlantia?" Anna couldn't help asking.

"Enough with the questions! Where are your people or you will learn what it feels like to drown," the fat man yelled, at Anna again.

"I don't know" Anna said, and then a thought came to her, "but if I did I wouldn't tell a fat little man like you." Someone then kicked Anna's chair over and she went head first into the barrel of water. Being tied up Anna couldn't push herself out or do much of anything except hold her breath. Anna should have been nearly out of air when a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her out. Anna didn't cough or anything as she breathed in fresh air once again.

"Tell me what I want to know," the fat man asked again. Anna just shook her head and then the hand holding her hair pushed her back in. Suddenly though Anna's hands were free as she was finally able to undo the knot. Anna grabbed the hand holding her head and twisted it with a snap and with her other hand pushed herself out of the water. Anger flooded every corner of Anna and the light in her core started to spark with her anger. Anna pushed the person's hand, she just broke, away from her and Anna then threw herself backward. When she hit the floor the small chair she was tied to broke and all the ropes came loose.

The fat man cowered behind his desk and started screaming "Prisoner escape Prisoner escape," and armed men started pouring into the office. Anna wasn't sure if she had her full strength back so instead of getting ready to fight Anna kicked over the barrel spilling water everywhere. Anna then bent down grabbed the wet rope that she was tied up with and tied a quick noose. All those years alone allowed Anna to read and pick up all sorts of, what Anna once thought useless, skills. Anna picked up the barrel threw it through a window behind the fat man's desk with a crash. Anna then grabbed the rope and tossed the noose over the fat man's body and then jumped out the window knowing that the armed men would come to his rescue. Anna fell through the air like a bird and her wet braids streaming behind her. Then the rope went tight and Anna grabbed hold as tight as she could. The rope was going to stop her fall about two stories short of the ground, but with the sudden stop of her falling cause Anna to swing into a second story window.

Anna rolled as she landed and got up and looked around. Anna was in a long hallway with multiple rooms off of it and a large staircase at both ends. One staircase going up and the other going down and Anna could here men scrambling down and up both staircases. So Anna decided to go into one of the rooms. The first room she looked in was just a windowless bedroom, the next was a closet and the third was a large dining room with a small servant's door at the other end. Anna sprinted across the room and through the door. Just like Anna had hoped the door lead to a small staircase down, probably to the kitchen. Anna quickly moved down the stairs and continued past the first floor to the servant's area.

When Anna barged into the servant's area all the women screamed and several men grabbed rolling pins, pots or whatever was at hand. Anna took a moment to look around to make her next move. Several cooks with aprons were around the kitchen area none of them blocked the door out. Several serving maids, wearing the similar clothing as the other serving women, cowered behind the men. It was a small top that barely covered their breasts and even smaller bottoms that left very little to the imagination. It made Anna even angrier, seeing the women disrespected so, and Anna wanted to do something about it. Anna's core then suddenly stopped sparking and burst into flames. The collection of people suddenly gasped similarly that the trolls did back in the valley. Anna quickly looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing the white dress anymore but red pantaloons and a red blouse.

Anna wanted to help these people, but the noise up stairs meant that men were searching for her and getting caught wouldn't help anyone. So Anna quickly moved through the kitchen and went outside. The outside of the kitchen had two pathways one that lead down stairs towards the water and another that must have lead towards town. The dock path had two guards that were sitting down not paying attention and the other path had a lot of guards. The other guards had shut the gate and started to move towards Anna. Anna darted towards the two guards that were not paying attention. By the time they realized what was going on Anna had passed them at a sprint down the stairs rounding the castle.

The docks near the castle unfortunately lead no ware except to the water. Anna had to stop as she reached the end of the dock. Anna looked around for any sort of escape and only saw water and back the way she came which was probably crawling with guards. Anna was contemplating swimming to safety when suddenly a quiet voice called out below her.

"Down here hurry don't let them see you," Anna looked down and saw a women in the water below the dock waving her under the doc. Without hesitating Anna silently lowered herself down into the water before the guards rounded the corner to the dock. Anna turned and looked at the women helping her she was very fair skinned, black hair and green eye's made more vibrant by her black bushy eyebrows. The woman had a similar skimpy top on as the rest of the servants of the castle, but she had one finger over her mouth indicating silence. The woman slowly moved through the water towards a small gate under the docks the woman then pointed under the water and made a downward swooping motion. Anna shrugged not really understanding what she wanted Anna to do. Anna then watched as the woman slowly lowered herself into the water and then suddenly rises on the other side of the gate.

Anna understood and sunk in the water as boots pounded around above her. Anna could see that the gate was only half there above the water, below the water the gate was completely gone. Anna pulled herself under the gate and into the tunnel that looked like it led back into the castle. The black haired woman waved Anna forward to fallow her down the tunnel. Seeing Anna hesitate to head back towards the castle the woman moved back and came next to Anna's ear and whispered "Please fallow I promise you will be safe with me." Anna was uneasy and her anger was still raging at the sights of the servants, but Anna fallowed the dark haired woman up the tunnel as they sort of swam sort of crawled.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 7: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,730

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna is rescued by a mysterious woman who takes her to an underground meeting. What do these people want?

* * *

><p>It was a good thing the tunnel was straight, because it was so dark Anna couldn't see anything past her nose. Anna just continued fallowing the sounds ahead until suddenly there was a faint light ahead. Then they turned a small corner and the tunnel lead to a large open area. Water was flowing in from multiple tunnels and water was also flowing out from many similar tunnels. Much like the one that Anna and the dark haired woman was just in. The woman crawled up onto a small platform that was just above of the water, but the small platform had a rope bridge that connected to several other small platforms. All of the smaller platforms connected to a large platform that was in the center. The dark haired woman held out a hand to help Anna up, but Anna refused and just hoisted herself up onto the platform.<p>

"Anna of Arendelle welcome to one of the bases of the underground," the black haired woman said, as she lead Anna up the rope ladders to the center that was a lot larger then it looked. There were a line of beds, desks, large shipping crates and barrels full of different objects from food to weapons. In the very middle was a large table that held several maps and had an odd collection of people around it. Anna stood back from the table to inspect the people around it. The black haired woman, a large bald man with a large belly that was covered in white powder, a tall thin man that has brown hair and his eye's looked permanently narrowed, how he could see in this light Anna couldn't guess. A very masculine woman who at first glance Anna thought was a man with very short brown hair, a round face and the woman had a large leather vest on that nearly reached the floor and several hammers in her belt. Finally was an old gray haired man that wasn't thin nor large he had his hair tied back in to a pony tail, a gray mustache and had an air about him like he knew and expected to be listened to.

"Melody this is a bad idea what if she is a Weselton spy to find us and lead the hunt for us?" the white powder covered fat man spoke first. Anna was already having a hard time keeping her anger in check and having someone accuse her of spying for Weselton made her core burn even hotter.

"Melody I would have to voice a similar concern as well," the tall thin man with squinted eyes spoke next. Anna could feel the heat flow through her body and it was about to burst out from her.

"You two are giving Weselton too much credit. Have bounty hunters bring a girl here claiming from Arendelle. That is too complicated for them she has got to be the real deal," the masculine woman was speaking, and Anna was able to calm herself down until, "that or she is a mental person."

Anna fallowed everyone else's eyes as everyone in the room looked at the older gray haired man who was standing staring at Anna as if he could see though her into her soul. Silence fallowed for almost longer then Anna could bear when the man spoke "I don't think she is from Weselton, but I have a hard time believing she is from Arendelle. There is more to this story then we know and I'm interested to hear her story," the man spoke very slow and methodical as if the entire time he was silently looking at Anna he was forming that sentence.

The dark haired woman, that Anna had to assume was Melody, then turned towards Anna and motioned her to the table as if to come forward and join them. Anna was still dubious about the collection and her anger burned red inside her core. It didn't stop Anna from walking forward at least to see what the maps on the table showed. Anna approached the table and looked down at the maps. On top there was a map of the city Anna only got a quick glance at it before the white powdered man rolled it up. Unfortunately Anna couldn't tell much, because she didn't recognize the city at all. The next map was a large map of the northern corridor as Anna had come to know it as Arendelle, Weselton, Atlantius, Corona and several other smaller countries around them. The longer Anna looked at the map she noticed that it didn't have all those countries at all. Most of the map was dominated by Weselton, Atlantia and Corona was not on the map at all and Arendelle was simply labeled 'Cursed Land'.

Finally Anna knew they were waiting for her to speak so Anna thought it would be best to start simple "What do you want with me?"

"We don't really want you," Melody answered, and continued "we want your people's help. We need to get in touch with the Ice King. We need Arendelle's help and you owe us that at least." Hearing Melody talk about Arendelle owing them something and whoever this Ice King was made Anna's core flare, but also brought so many questions that the her core smoldered as Anna tried to figure out what to say.

Luckily Anna didn't have to say anything as another man that was dressed in the red and black of a guards outfit came walking up to the table. Anna at first looked to flee, but noticed that the rest of the people around the table seemed to be expecting him. "Who is this girl? You grabbed the wrong girl and brought her to one of our headquarters," the man spoke, with a gruff voice removing his helm revealing his black hair and green eyes similar to Melody's.

"She was the girl at the docks like you signaled," Melody answered, with confusion in her voice.

"This is not the girl from Arendelle. The girl that came from the north had blond hair not blood red and she was wearing a strapless gown that looked fit for a wedding not that red pants and shirt. Who is this?" the man spoke, with his anger clearly rising. Anna knew that she could probably leave and hide looking like she did with her anger in control of her inner light. For some reason Anna felt like she could trust Melody or at least Melody was some sort of a kindred spirit.

"I am from Arendelle, but a girl I am not. What I am I don't know, but did come with the bounty hunters from the north" Anna explained "unfortunately I can't help you contact this Ice King that everyone is looking for because I don't know who or where he is." Anna meant to help, but hearing her words made everyone in the room start arguing. 'She isn't the girl' from the guard, 'she is a spy' from the fat man, 'this is a waste of time' from the woman, 'We need to dump her' from the thin man, 'I got the girl you signaled' from Melody. Only the old gray haired man stood silent the whole time and it made Anna remember what Kristoff had said before Anna was stabbed. 'Sometimes just standing quietly at the edge of an event can make it easier to see things' thinking of Kristoff made her heart ache a little, but the feeling of love came flooding back in with memories. Anna closed her eyes and let the memories flow.

Anna laying on Elsa's bed helping her choose a dress for a dinner with allies, Kristoff taking Anna out for a romantic picnic and proposing, Elsa's look in her face when Anna had what they would have made into her wedding dress. The love Anna felt caused the red fire to turn bright white once again and everyone in the room gasped. The gasping noise brought Anna out of her warm happy memories. Anna looked down and saw that she was once again in her white wedding dress.

"I see you have some explaining to do," the older man drawled out.

"How is that possible?" Melody asked.

"Now that is the girl I saw brought in by the bounty hunters," the guard said, and the others just stood with their mouths open.

"Like I said I'm from Arendelle, but I'm no girl. I don't know what I am," Anna said again.

"What do you mean Anna?" Melody asked, with bewilderment.

"I am not just Anna of Arendelle. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna started, but the gathered people all scoffed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle was murdered. The tragedy of Arendelle is what sent this world into chaos," the guard said.

"It is true I woke up," well Anna didn't know how long she has been awake now because the men brought her some ware, "on a stone slab beneath a tomb stone that was engraved with my name. The last thing I remember was being stabbed at the ball."

"If you were stabbed show Melody and Alex the stab wound we men will turn our backs," the old man drawled slowly again. The old man motioned and all the men turned around, but Anna wouldn't drop her dress without turning around. Melody and the masculine woman came around Anna. Anna was so embarrassed, but pulled her dress down exposing the dagger wound to the other two women. To prove her point Anna then did something she didn't even do when she woke up, but knew she could. Anna pushed two fingers into the wound and showed that it was still unhealed.

"Well I'll be a sea snake's cloaca," Alex the masculine woman cursed, with a lot of shock in her voice "that wound went nearly completely through you dearie."

Melody then did something very strange as she grabbed Anna's wrist tightly and closed her eyes. Then Melody did something even stranger she placed her ear on Anna's chest, still with her eyes closed "You don't have a heartbeat, but your skin is warm to the touch. What manner of magic is this?" Melody stood and questioned. Anna covered herself back up, turned back around and saw that the men were true to their word they still had their backs turned not looking. "Men you can turn around," Melody called out, as she approached the table once again. "Well I can't explain it but the only logical explanation is that this is the Princess Anna that was murdered all those years ago," Melody sounded exasperated.

Everyone looked at Anna with different looks now, but Anna didn't bother with them she looked to Melody and asked "What can you tell me about what happened after I died? I went looking for my people and got captured by Kale and I don't even know where I am," Anna pleaded, with Melody.

First Melody turned to the gathered people "Go home or back to work I'll signal for you if we need you."

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 8: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,510

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna finds out who saved her from the Guards hunting her after she escaped. Anna also finds out what it was that looter Kale had to weaken her.

* * *

><p>Everyone saluted Melody and they all moved to leave the area on different rope bridges and Melody waved Anna over towards a table and chairs. "Well what my people call the Tragedy of Arendelle other people call the Massacre of Arendelle. After you were stabbed your sister struck nearly everyone with her power. That was a lot of frozen hearts and even though many had loved ones that might have been able to heal them many of them were far from their homes and families. The deaths of all those rulers meant that many kingdoms suddenly had heir issues. Many smaller countries descended into civil wars for the throne," Melody poured some liquid out of a bag at her hip into to small cups that were on the table and drank a little before continuing. "My father was at that ball, I am Princess Melody Atlantia rightful ruler of Atlantia and you are in the capitol city. You were held in my home castle. My father went to the ball alone because my mother was sick and I stayed to take care of the county. By the time he returned my father King Eric was a statue of ice and no true loves kiss could bring him back."<p>

"O god Melody I am so sorry about your father," Anna started, but Melody held up her palm to stop Anna.

"It isn't your fault that someone murdered you. I couldn't imagine how I would have acted if I had seen someone I love so dearly killed protecting me. I don't blame you or your sister. I blame the murder and whoever sent him. After the Tragedy of Arendelle, though both Atlantia and Corona were attacked by Weselton and the Southern Isles. Corona's king also turned to ice and the Princess was in too much grief, I hear, to do anything to stop the sudden onslaught by Weselton and the Sothern Isles exactly the same for Atlantia. Once Weselton and the Southern Isle's controlled both Corona and Atlantia it was easy pickings of the smaller kingdoms that were deep in bloody civil wars. Now we are all citizens of the Imperial Kingdom of Weselton," Melody drank again.

"Do you know what happened to my people?" Anna asked, thinking again of Kristoff.

"Unfortunately I don't know much. Only that Weselton and Southern Isles have bounties out for anyone from Arendelle and that Arendelle's people are hidden somewhere," Melody answered.

"The little fat man asked about the Pirate Ice King of Arendelle who or what is that?" Anna asked.

"About four years after the Tragedy and three after the Imperial Kingdom was formed there began to be reports of raids on Weselton cities, merchant ships and supply ships. They were called simple acts of piracy at first, but after one attack a single enemy ship was found floating abandoned. It had suffered mast damage and had been completely stripped bare except for the Arendelle flag that flew at the front sail. That is when the people started telling stories about the Ice King of Arendelle. No one has ever reported of seeing him or any other Arendelle ships ,but from time to time it seems there are reports of attacks on Weselton and Southern Isle ships and all that remains is empty burnt out hulls," Melody finished. It was almost more than Anna could handle, Elsa nearly insane, Kristoff still missing, no idea what she was or supposed to do, all those people dead because of her death and still no idea where her people were. Anna covered her face with her hands and started fighting back the tears again. The darkness of despair started creeping back in to Anna's core.

"So what else can you do other then suddenly change color and clothing quickly?" Melody's question brought Anna out of her depression as she looked up Anna could tell that Melody must have felt something change.

"I can fight with a sword even though I never held one, until after I woke up from my death. It appears that my internal emotions can change my appearance and I spent two days without food or sleep and running as fast as possible and I didn't get tired or hungry and who knows what else," Anna finished, even though Anna left out the radiating light because it was to strange even for this conversation.

"Then how did those bounty hunters capture you?" Melody asked.

"I don't know the man named Kale had a necklace that had a little fabric person on the end and it didn't seem to bother him, but it was the worst smell I have ever encountered. Then he put the thing over my head and the stench was so bad I passed out until I woke up here," Anna explained.

"It must have been some sort of totem," Melody said, and Anna tilted her head in confusion. "My father told me of stories of when the world was young and magic was everywhere. People without magic could sometimes be taken advantage or even whole countries were subjugated by a powerful magic user. So my father said, that the benevolent magic users would create totems to protect those without magic. Of course I always thought it was merely a childhood story that my father told me to keep me in my own bed," Melony explained. "I still have the small wooden piece that my father gave me all those years ago. You can see it sitting on the table next to my bed. I don't believe it truly protected me anymore, but it does make it feel like my father is still watching over me." Anna looked at where Melody was pointing with a little bit of dread creeping into her core, but after seeing the small wooden carved dog Anna thought this totem had no true power. Kale's did however it slowed her movements and caused her to black out.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Melody?" Anna asked, wanting to right the wrong that Anna's family did to Melody's.

"I'm afraid not. I have people every ware ready to rise up against Weselton and remove them from my lands, but I have no way of preventing Weselton from marching their army back up and reconquering my people once again. I hoped that I could get in contact with the Arendelle navy and have them protect the only land access into my land's which is a small land bridge that can easily be defended by sea or a small army. I have neither, I have very dedicated common folk, but very few well trained warriors," Melody dropped her face into her hands giving into despair herself and Anna place a reassuring hand on Melody's shoulder.

"What happened to the Atlantian army and navy? I remember you had forces to protect your lands," Anna asked, remembering the time spent with Elsa talking about allies.

"The army was defeated at Fort Grimsby trying to hold the land bridge. Weselton had traitors in our army that cost us the war. Once Fort Grimsby was down my navy came in and caused as much damage as possible, but the Southern Isle's navy attacked without warning there was nothing we could do at that point. So we surrendered. I went into hiding and have been working to over throw Weselton for years, but I couldn't keep the lands if I take any back. Only my personal guard was left and I sent them all over the country as the start of the Atlantia Liberation Team," Melody never raised her head while speaking the entire time. Anna did the only thing that use to pull Elsa out of one of her despair moments and that is to hug. Anna pulled Melody into a hug and let her light shine trying to give Melody any of the power that Anna had inside her. The effect on Melody though was the opposite of what Anna wanted that was because Melody started to cry, a lot. Anna just held Melody tighter and let her cry it out. After a long while Melody's tears stopped and small sniffs started.

Finally after a while Melody pulled back and smiled at Anna "I'm sorry I broke down like that, but no one has hugged me like that for a very long time and I didn't even realize how much stress I had been holding back."

"No need to apologize sometimes a good long cry is just what a woman needs," Anna said, with a smile as Anna looked down at Melody and realized that Melody was still wearing the very revealing cloths of a servant of the castle. "Why are you wearing that?" Anna asked.

"O this I work as a maid in the castle to keep an eye on the Magistrate and get any bits of information I can. It's a small price to pay when a good piece of information come my way, like you," Melody smiled again at Anna that Anna couldn't help, but return the smile.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 9: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,588

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna helps out the Atlantian Underground named the ALT.

* * *

><p>Melody had to return to work before she got in trouble and that left Anna all alone in the dark place with nothing, but her thoughts and all these maps and papers. So Anna started to familiarize herself with the map of the city, the surrounding lands, the surrounding country's and the military routes that the rebels had acquired. Anna was reading their supply list when she heard someone coming up one of the rope bridges. The guardsman, Melody and Alex were coming and deep in a whispering conversation and all Anna could make out was 'she wants to help'.<p>

When they finally arrived at the table Anna lay down the paper she was reading and looked at the trio. "So should I leave and hope for the best that the Magistrate's guards don't find me?" Anna couldn't help to ask since it seemed that Melody was the only one that wanted her to stay.

"No," Melody answered first, but it was nearly over powered by the guardsman's

"Yes". Melody glared at the guardsman who Anna didn't even know his name. Anna then looked at Alex who had remained silent.

"I only want what is best for my Queen and country. IF you can help than stay, if not then be on your way," Alex put a lot of emphasis on the word if, as she answered Anna's look.

"Well how can you help us if you have any skill at all?" the guardsman spat, clearly annoyed at something.

"Well I don't know how my skills could be useful to you, but I have spent who knows how long down here reading all the information that you just keep lying around. I have learned a few things about your organization and what you guys do," as Anna spoke the guardsman's face turned redder and redder, but Anna continued anyway. "First what I think you need to start doing is coding some of these documents. You have every hideout listed, their supplies and I even found a list of guards that can be bought with gold to look the other way," Anna couldn't believe their sloppiness. It was amazing that they haven't been caught already.

It was a very fond memory of one of the few games Anna and her father played. Anna's father would leave little notes hidden around the castle and the notes would be encoded. Anna would have to find which book belonged to the code to decode the note to find some little treat or toy that her father would leave around the castle. It taught Anna the basics in encoding, decoding and very little in code breaking.

"Also you have enough weapons stocked up in various locations, but very little money. Why don't you have Alex melt down the weapons and sell the extra metal for some source of income, or you could have Alex sell the weapons that you stole back to the Magistrate in very small batches for gold? Then steal them again," Anna had all sorts of idea's that could further this rebellion and Anna hadn't even gotten to the best part. "Finally you have in your possession pre-stamped imperial paper that is usually only used by the Magistrate. I also found that one of your people is a scribe. Why haven't you had your scribe practice and master the Magistrates signature so that you could potentially send supplies into traps, have troop patrol's avoid certain area's and even ask to have Fort Grimsby rebuilt?" Anna finished with the biggest one of all. All three of them were staring at Anna with eyes wide open and almost bulging out.

"Where did you learn this Anna? I was a princess too, but all this is completely foreign to me," Melody finally asked, after spending a while in silence.

"The encoding, decoding was a game I use to play with my father since I was young and then taught my sister. The rest is just like running a country only in reverse so that you can break down a country," Anna replied, grabbing another piece of paper that she hadn't read yet. So the trio sat down and decided on a code word that would they could pass to their members. Then they could send messages to members in other cities without worrying about the message falling into the wrong hands. Without the code word the message would mean nothing.

The trio then started talking about selling swords to Weselton or melting the metal down and selling the ingots to make money. It was decided, much to Alex's chagrin, that Alex would melt down the weapons and sell the new ingots. They also made a plan about how to convince one of the city scribes to start practicing forging the Magistrates signature. Every once in a while Anna would throw out little helpful comments all the while digging through the piles of notes, letter, lists and many other things. Eventually though it had gotten very quiet and Anna looked up and saw that all three had fallen asleep at the table. Anna couldn't help, but smile as she got up and gently picked up Melody and carried her to bed. Anna then dragged a very sleepy Alex and the guardsman, who Anna still didn't even know his name. Anna made a note to find it out tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Anna was impressed in Melody's group to learn and pass information. In just a little over a week all Atlantian Liberation Team's information was now encoded with a fairly simple cypher that was easily translated by knowing an Atlantia childhood story that was banned. The ALT was a very fast moving organization when they needed to, reports went out and now every branch of ALT and they are all using different cyphers and codes. Swords were being melted down, sold and started to bring in money for buying off guards, buying other supplies and even training civilians in warfare when it came to rebellion.<p>

Anna had been underground ever since she was able to escape and Anna was getting restless, even though Melody spent nearly every moment she could spare with Anna. Luckily Guardsman Damon had reported that the guardsman had halted all efforts to find Anna since they thought she would be long gone by now. So Melody was going to take Anna out for a short tour of the city and Anna would relocate to their secondary headquarters. The secondary headquarters is located in a bit nicer area under one of the city's most expensive inns. The baker Hail actually owned the inn. Hail makes and sells baked goods out of it as well. Hail continued to show his distrust of Anna, but he fallowed Melody's order of giving Anna a nicer place to stay.

It wasn't long after moving into Hail's inn that the scribe started producing orders that appeared identical to the real ones that ALT had gotten a hold off. Anna suggested sending out little orders that wouldn't raise much suspicion. Move some supplies here that isn't really needed, move workers someplace else and they all happened just like ordered. Soon troop movements were avoiding certain areas that ALT members were hiding or operating out of. Finally some of Melody's personal guard, which was spread out at the start of ALT, had started to mobilize and train volunteers.

"So we have Weselton avoiding the ALT training grounds and we are using Weselton supplies that they keep leaving places. What should we do now?" Melody asked, Anna with a hint of reluctance as they were decoding different reports from all over the country.

Anna turned and smiled at Melody that made her smile back "I don't know?" Anna was trying to build Melody's confidence. Anna didn't want Melody to become too dependent on Anna since this was her country and her rebellion, so Anna just made suggestions and tossed out ideas. "We could chance an order that might alert Weselton that someone might be sending bad orders. Maybe move some prisoners from a mining camp to another and have some ALT troops attack? Free some more troops or maybe a VIP?" Anna suggested and Melody's eyes got real big at the idea.

"Damon said that General Luc was scheduled to be moved again. If we send a false report of rebel activity in one direction that they will move him through and we could free the General," Melody found the report and saw that the General was being moved to a mining camp in the north and there were only two routes to go. Melody encoded orders to be sent so when they moved the General they would be moving into an ALT trap to free the General. "What would I do without you?" Melody asked, after making out the orders.

"You would have been able to do it Melody don't sell yourself short," Anna said, with a huge smile. Melody had been spending so much time with Anna that Anna couldn't help but feel love towards her. Melody had become like another sister to Anna.

Melody came over and hugged Anna tightly and Anna hugged her back "You are amazing woman and I love you so much for everything you have done. Without you ALT would be the same place we were when you came here. Now things are moving and we have a chance to take our home back soon," Anna could tell that Melody spoke from the heart. Melody pulled back from the hug and smiled sheepishly at Anna.

* * *

><p><em>I will be posting a new chapter every other day. I have already written most of this story and it is a long one. FYI<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	10. Chapter 10

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 10: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,755

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna and Melody's friendship grows. Then something will plunge Anna down a pit of despair.

* * *

><p>All Anna could do was smile at Melody when there were a lot of loud noises from the Inn above them. Melody looked up at the ceiling and Anna looked as well when suddenly the noises started coming down the stairs to the hidden room that Anna and Melody were working out of.<p>

Suddenly Hail came falling into the room like he was pushed from behind and then several Weselton guards came pouring into the room in full battle armor. Anna jumped to her feet, the men charged forward and Anna jumped between Melody and the guards.

"Princess Melody and Anna of Arendelle you are both under arrest. Don't resist and you won't be hurt, do you intend to resist?" one of the guards called out behind the steal helmet.

"Of course we intend to resist," Anna said, with a smile. Then a guard charge at Anna with his cudgel aimed for Anna's head. Anna danced around the swing and grabbed the arm holding the cudgel and twisted it. The man screamed and dropped the cudgel which Anna caught with her other hand then placed a kick in the back of the disarmed guard and sent him across the room before Anna turned and smiled at the other guards.

The rest of the guards hesitated and that gave Anna an opening. Anna charged at the guard to her left with a quick sweeping blow that was aimed toward his head. It was meant to merely test the guard. Instead the guard was unprepared for Anna's quick attack and took the blow across the brow that dropped the man into a heap. Anna then moved towards the next guard as they spread out to surround Anna. Anna moved quickly towards the next guard when suddenly Melody screamed and Anna turned to see the guard she disarmed had moved and had a dagger at Melody's throat and the injured hand had her hair pulled back.

"Lay down your weapon or I'll open her throat," Anna instantly dropped the cudgel and put her hands up before the guard even finished. The guards tackled Anna and they pinned her to the ground raining blows down on Anna. Amazingly enough the attacks didn't hurt, but Melody's cry's made Anna's heart ache.

"Don't hurt her please," Melody screamed, again and the guards began tying Anna's hands behind her back with rope and chain. They tied Anna's legs together too. Soon Anna was being dragged upstairs, followed by Melody and Hail. The guards had a carriage that had bars on the windows and appeared to have been reinforced. The guards tossed Anna in the carriage and Anna landed on her face. Anna heard the door shut behind her and hands rolled Anna over and Melody was cradling Anna's head. "Are you ok?" Melody asked, with tons of concern in her voice.

"It seems that my body doesn't feel pain like before. I am fine are you ok and how is Hail?" Anna asked, Melody who quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine Princesses. They knew about the space under the Inn we have been betrayed," Hail answered, from the other side of the carriage. Anna could see some dried blood on his face like he took a blow to the head. All too soon the carriage came to a stop and the guards pulled the door open. The guards pulled Hail, Melody and then four of them grabbed Anna and dragged her out of the carriage. Anna noticed that they were at the castle, but they were far away from the main entrance, near the wall. There was only a small door that was reinforced with metal bracing and it appeared to have portcullis that could be dropped in front of the gate.

As Anna was dragged down into what she could only assume was a prison. Anna noticed that there was a large area with multiple very nasty looking machines that were covered in blood, Anna could only assume it was a torture chamber. The guards put Anna in a cell near the torturing devices were they untied her legs and then untied her arms and kicked Anna in the small of the back before slamming the door and bolting it.

The room was fairly small with a small bucket for a chamber pot and a small stone bed with a single brown blanket. There was a small window that was the only source of light and it had bars across it. The door was reinforced with metal bolts and looked very thick on the way in. The only part of the door that wasn't solid wood and metal was a very small door at the bottom that must be where they pass food into the cell. Anna looked around and saw a small whole in the corner where she could possibly talk to the person in the next cell.

Anna could hear the other two doors closed next to Anna's. Anna darted to the corner where there was a small hole that Anna could talk to the person next door.

"Melody is that you?" Anna called out.

"Yes it's me Anna. I didn't know this place existed before now," Melody answered. The room that they had to pass was what concerned Anna the most. Then suddenly a noise came from the room as a man started screaming in pain and Anna jumped to her feet and tried to look out the small door to see who was being tortured. Anna couldn't see anything and the screams got worse. Anna closed the door and cowered in the corner with her hands over her ears trying to block out the screams.

The screams stopped eventually and Anna asked Melody through the hole "You still ok?"

"Yes. Did you see who it was?" Melody asked.

"No. I couldn't see anything," Anna answered, then Anna heard the door next to hers open and she could hear Melody talking to someone.

"Where are we going. No. No."

Anna felt her anger flare and Anna charged the door and started screaming "Don't you hurt her. If you hurt her I swear I'll find you and kill you all."

Someone then kicked Anna's door and said "Be quite." That made Anna even angrier and that light inside Anna started to turn red again and started to spark and ignite. Anna started to pace and then a woman started to scream and Anna started to freak out. Anna started to pound on the door with her fists, feet and ramming her shoulder into the door.

Anna couldn't make a dent on the door and simply gave up and leaned against the door but then the woman's screams changed and started calling out names "Please help me mom, dad anyone please. Anna help." Hearing someone call out Anna's name caused that light to burst into flames as Anna couldn't help, but assume it was Melody. Anna's rage flamed inside her and Anna could feel a change come over her and Anna stood up and gave the door another kick. Anna saw the red pantaloons that covered her legs when Anna escaped the castle last time. This time instead of a small bang, Anna's rage induced strength caused the door to creak under the pressure. The noise the door made gave Anna some hope and empowered Anna more and this time she put her shoulder into the door and the creaked with a bigger groan.

Anna continued to slam against the door when the woman's screams suddenly stopped and a voiced shouted through Anna's door "If you don't stop I'll slit this little black haired woman throat."

"If you hurt her I swear I will rip your head off," Anna screamed, through the door hearing a woman crying outside it.

"You might get through that door and rip my head off, but not before I open her throat and cover myself in her blood," the man called, and then a squeak and the woman was jerked in some way.

Then a little voice whispered "please help me." The pleading in the voice smothered Anna's rage and Anna collapsed. More screams started and Anna could do nothing to help these pour people and the rage faded starting to be replaced with fear and sadness. Anna could feel despair come creeping back into her core. The darkness hadn't appeared since Anna left Elsa with the trolls. Elsa was she ok, was she truly insane and where was Kristoff? Anna started to fight the despair by trying to think about happier times, but then the door to the room next to Anna's opened and a sudden thud hit the floor and sobbing fallowed.

"Are you ok Melody?" Anna called out, but no response came and Anna called out again with desperation. "Melody please say something. Please," the creeping despair started to come back when a weak voice finally answered.

"I'll be ok," Melody sounded horse and that meant the screams must have belonged to Melody and Anna started to cry. Anna continued to cry even after Melody's sobs stopped and were replaced with sounds of her sleeping. Anna had been listening to Melody's sleeping sounds for weeks now and could tell that Melody had fallen asleep next door. Anna just pulled her legs up and curled up to wait for the next day.

The next morning the little door opened and a small tray with a small piece of bread and some broth of some sort. Anna just left the food and heard Melody moving next door.

"You ok Melody?" Anna asked, hesitantly.

"My whole body hurts and I might empty my stomach," Melody answered, as a small sound came from next door. Suddenly there was a bunch of sounds outside Anna's cell and a man was sobbing as they went by and the screams started again. With the screams Melody started sobbing again and Anna couldn't fight back the tears. The screams stopped and started steadily throughout the day and Anna had to fight the darkness in her core with every good memory she had. Anna was able to hold back the darkness until sounds returned and stopped at Melody's door and Melody screamed "God no please not again please someone help me."

Anna's defense shattered and despair surrounded Anna and the light inside her went out and Anna screamed out and the tears started streaming as the woman's screams started again. The darkness completely absorbed the light and Anna curled up into a ball and sunk into her despair.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	11. Chapter 11

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 11: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,961

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna's despair has turned her towards darkness. Anna's abilities with darkness are new and foreign. Will Anna sink into the darkness or return to the light?

* * *

><p>Anna moved towards the door trying to hear when the men brought Melody back, but instead a hand came in the small door and a voice called out "chamber pot now." Anna looked and saw the hand, but also saw a feint light pulsing in the hand. Anna moved quickly grabbing the hand. Anna let her despair flood into the hand and watched as the light in the man's hand fade then completely disappeared.<p>

Then the man whispered through the hole "What do you desire mistress?"

"Open this door immediately," Anna demanded, as she stood and then she heard the man start working at the door and then it opened. The man, actually he was more of a youth, then a man saw Anna standing there and then knelt in front of her. "Take me to the torturer," Anna stated. The youth then rose and beckoned Anna to fallow him. Anna fallowed as the man turn and walked into the room near Anna's room. Anna saw that Hail and another woman were strapped to a tables completely immobilized. There was a man sitting next to Hail looking at a book slowly spinning a wheel and Hail was grinding his teeth like he was in pain. The woman screaming was not Melody, but another woman on a table with a small fire built under it.

Anna immediately pushed past the youth that had freed her and grabbed the tortures neck. Anna saw the light that was once shining brightly in him fade and completely vanish. The man turned to Anna knelt and said the same as the youth. "Where is Princess Melody?" Anna asked, after seeing that another woman was in the room on a torturing device.

"The young lady known as Melody is being tortured by my master in the Magistrates office," the torturer answered, from the floor.

"Is there a way out for all these people that isn't guarded?" Anna asked.

"There is a secret way out that is meant to be an escape route for the Magistrate," the torturer answered.

"Release Hail, the woman and everyone in this prison and take them out from here," Anna then looked down and saw the man that could have tortured hundreds then she added. "Once everyone is free and safely away I want you to return here and take those hot iron fire pokers in the embers over there and jab them in your eye sockets. I want you to scream so that I can hear it from the Magistrates office and only after the iron has cooled you are allowed to DIE." Hail was staring at Anna by the time she finished and Anna could see the fear in his eyes. 'Good let him fear me for not trusting me' Anna thought as she turned to the youth that was looking at her with complete aww. "Take me to the Magistrates office," Anna then fallowed behind the youth as they headed towards another set of stairs that Anna had never seen.

"Mistress there is going to be two guards on a large landing at the top of the stairs and I don't have permission to escort prisoners anywhere," the youth said.

"You try and talk our way past the guards and if you can't you are to prevent them from drawing their weapons any way possible," Anna answered, as she fallowed the youth up the stairs. At the top of the landing the youth was correct there were two heavily armed guards. The youth walk up to them and started talking to them trying to convince them to let them pass. Anna had no intention of just walking by them so she just approached the three people. The guards started to draw weapons, but the youth suddenly grabbed the men's arms trying to stop them, but just as Anna thought there was nothing he could do only slow them down. The guard that Anna was approaching pulled out his sword and drove into the stomach of the youth, but just as the sword reached the hilt Anna was able to place her hand on the man's neck and her despair flooded into him and his light was quickly expunged.

Even with a sword through him the youth was able to throw his arms around the other guard slowing him down until Anna was able to gracefully move around the struggle and touch the other guard. Then both knelt to Anna and said in unison "What do you desire Mistress?" Anna then looked at the youth that was pulling the sword out of his stomach with blood spraying out of the wound and the youth looked up to Anna with aww.

"Mistress I am wounded what do I do," the youth asked.

"Die you are no more use to me," Anna said, with disgust. The youth just lay down and stopped breathing. Anna then looked at her two well-armed guards and said "Take me to the Magistrates office." Rescuing Melody was all that mattered now and right now she could be screaming in pain. It was that thought that kept feeding the darkness surrounding Anna's core. The guards stood, opened the door and escorted Anna out into a large entry chamber. The guards lead Anna to the large staircase near the door. Anna walked by a mirror and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The deep neckline showed the hole in her chest from the dagger that killed her as well as her bellybutton. Anna's hair and dress were so black it almost seemed to absorb light. Anna remembered when the darkness scared her, but now she saw herself as a dark beauty. 'Let everyone bask in her beauty and despair' Anna thought. Anna then turned and flicked her wrist and the guardsmen continued up the stairs.

"Mistress we will be passing a patrol soon," one of the guards spoke, behind his helm without turning towards Anna.

"Distract them I will begin forming my army to free Atlantia," Anna answered, thinking about something Melody said in despair before sobbing on Anna's shoulder.

Just as the guard said a patrol of three men rounded the corner approaching them and one of the guards that were loyal to Anna hailed them. One of the patrol guards asked "who is that and what is she doing here?" Anna's guards ignore the question and start lecturing the men about their patrol formation. Anna walked up and touched each of the men until three men knelt to Anna. Anna waved on her other two guards and they spoke simple words. Then three guards took up position behind Anna.

"Will we have any more patrols?" Anna asked, to no one specific and the same guard that spoke to Anna before answered.

"Not until the Magistrates door. You will not be able to approach them without some sort of violence," the guard spoke plainly.

"Kill one and subdue the other as quickly and as quietly as possible" Anna stated, afraid that if there was too much noise they might hurt Melody more. The trip up the flights of stairs had very little incident accept for an occasional servant that simply moved quickly out of the way. Once they turned down the hallway approaching the Magistrates office Anna could see that the guards standing there were different than the ones she had seen so far. These guards were head and shoulders taller than the five guards escorting her and they had armor from head to toe with only their hands uncovered.

"Why are you escorting that woman here?" one of the huge guards called out to her group.

"I was ordered to bring this woman to the Magistrate as soon as she arrived," the Anna's head guard answered, while still walking towards the door.

"I have orders not to disturb the Magistrate while interrogations are underway," the huge guard called out.

"My orders conflict with yours," Anna's guard answered, as they approached and stopped very close to the guards and everyone had their hands on their weapons.

Then an idea hit Anna as both the huge guards had nothing, but eyes on Anna's deep neckline. "Boy's" Anna started, while acting like she was stretching with her arms way above her head "There is no need to argue I'm sure," Anna then moved towards the huge guard to the right that wasn't speaking, but had his mouth open staring at Anna as she placed her hand on his. Anna watched his eye's as they went wide with shock. Anna had extinguished the light from six men now, but not once had she watched their eyes until this man. Anna saw the terror flood his eyes and face as she darkened his light. Then watched as his eyes went unfocused and then back in again this time there was no light, but a dead look in his eyes. The ball of darkness inside Anna seethed as the light inside it was trying to break though. As Anna thought that what she was doing wasn't right to do to someone, but then the sound of screaming in pain came out the room.

Anna looked at the other guard and while he stared at Anna touching his companion the head guard drove a knife into his neck and blood was pouring out of the wound and the man's mouth.

Anna looked at the huge guard she just made her slave and said "How many guards are in the room?"

"Two weak prison guards, the master torturer, the Magistrate and several servants Mistress," the huge guard spoke in a slow deep voice.

"Kill the guards I want the Magistrate and torturer restrained. Then send the servants from the room," Anna ordered, and then said "Open the door and fallow me in." The huge guard opened the door for Anna and the sight made the darkness inside her boil with rage. Melody was strapped to the table and there were small pins sticking out of her skin and she was screaming in pain. Then Anna saw the tall thin man from the first night that she had spent with Melody and the ALT, tied up in the corner covered in day's old bruises. Anna now knew the man was a thief catcher named Vargas, he was a quiet man that could track anyone over any terrain. Vargas was the best thief tracker in the nation and he was one of the few native Atlantian's that had free reign to travel over the whole country. Vargas often carried notes to other members of ALT in other areas, but he had been out of contact for a few days. Normally that wasn't that strange. Now Anna knew that he wasn't working, but under arrest and probably tortured.

Anna's guards moved quickly and the two prison guards were cut down the Magistrate was red in the face yelling at the guards, but they didn't listen. Another guard ordered the servants to leave and then another restrained the torturer. Anna walked up grabbing the torturer's neck and watch the light drain from his eyes. The darkness inside her didn't recoil this time because Melody was still screaming in pain her voice almost horse.

"Stop the pain in Melody, release her and release Vargas immediately," Anna demanded with rage in her voice and the darkness continued to boil, but the sparks never appeared like when the light was inside her maybe the darkness smothered any spark. The torturer move quickly and removed the needles and Melody just sobbed as he undid the restraints. As soon as Melody was released she simply curled up in a ball and sobbed. Anna wanted to hold her and tell her it was over, but there were other things that Anna needed to do.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	12. Chapter 12

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 11: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,833

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna has allowed the darkness to ink out the light in her core and she saved Melody and crew. Will Anna continue to sink into the darkness or will she be able to return to the light?

* * *

><p>Anna turned to the Magistrate who had stopped screaming at the guards and had fear in his face as he must have realized that the woman in black had done something to his men.<p>

Anna started to slowly walk towards the Magistrate as she spoke "Now Magistrate I see that you are afraid. Know this though I am not going to kill you I am going to do something much worse," Anna was half way to the Magistrate as he started to struggle against Anna's guards. He was to fat and short to do anything. "No Magistrate death is too good for you. You will instead be my puppet and you will help free Atlantia from the tyranny of Weselton," Anna was at eye level with the Magistrate. Anna could see the terror and despair in his eyes. The same despair that Anna felt when she listened to the screams of men and women being tortured.

Anna start to reach out to touch the Magistrate when a small weak voice rang out behind Anna "Anna?" the voice questioned. Anna stopped and looked over her shoulder and saw that Melody had sat up and was being supported by Vargas. Melody was staring at Anna with eyes wide open. Anna couldn't tell was Melody was feeling was it fear, wonder or something else.

"Don't worry sweet Melody I am going to make it all better," Anna said, with a smile and then made contact with the Magistrates face and Anna extinguished the light inside him. Anna's guards released his fat little arms and he knelt to Anna repeating the same words they all had said. Suddenly the door crashed open and several castle guards came running in with swords drawn. Anna's guards, the Magistrate and the torturer jumped between Anna and the castle guards that had just arrived. The guards had swords out and they were observing the room with bewilderment. Anna smiled at them and started to approach them when suddenly Melody was standing in between the guards and Anna.

"Anna please stop this isn't you," Melody still had tears on her face.

Anna reached out to wipe the tears from Melody's face and Melody flinched away. Suddenly the darkness started to seethe once again "Don't fear me Melody I am doing this for you. You can take your country back. I can make you an army of soldiers with no fear that are completely loyal to you," Anna didn't understand why Melody wouldn't want this.

"This darkness isn't you Anna you are warm and light you wouldn't take anyone's choice from them this is a free country not a slave nation," Melody had tears streaming down her face again, this time it wasn't from pain, but from something else. The darkness started to crack and light started to break through inside Anna. Why didn't Melody understand that Anna was doing this for Melody and her people, this was the easiest and fastest way to get her country back. Anna was staring at Melody and thought 'I can make her see that my way is for the best' Anna started to reach out to take the light from Melody when suddenly Melody grabbed Anna wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly. Melody started saying "I love you Anna please come back to me you can fight this darkness inside you please," over and over again.

The hug reminded Anna of all the hugs from Elsa and Kristoff people slightly taller than Anna wrapping their arms around Anna making her feel warm safe inside. The light suddenly burst from the darkness inside Anna and the darkness once again crept back into the corner. Light flooded out from Anna as Melody continued to hold Anna. The whole series of events came crashing down on Anna as she looked up and saw that even though the darkness was gone from Anna and she was once again blond, in her beautiful wedding dress the men that she had taking the light from were still covered in darkness. That Anna could now see like she could see the light when she was covered in darkness.

Anna then looked and saw that the guards that had barged in were Guardsman Damon and his friends that he had said would be willing to aid Melody and the ALT. Anna was about to extinguish the light from Damon, his friends and even Melody herself. That was when the tears started streaming from Anna's face too. "O god what have I done and what was I going to go do?" Anna said, now this time it was Anna's turn to cry on Melody's shoulder.

Anna wasn't sure how long Melody had been standing there letting Anna cry, but it wasn't until Anna had stopped and was just holding Melody when Damon cleared his throat and said "can someone explain what happened in here?"

Melody pulled away from the hug and looked at Anna while wiping the tears from Anna's face. Melody said "Damon close the door and make sure no servants or guards come in here we need to figure some things out." Damon ordered the guards with him to stand guard and lock the servant's door and then nodded to Melody. Anna's guards had not been given orders as to what to do next and since the threat of danger was gone they just sheathed their swords and stood there. "Anna what did you do to these men?" Melody asked, with no fear in her voice, but bewilderment.

Anna knew that first she would have to get her men to stand down so Melody and everyone can figure out what to do next. "Guards at ease these are not enemies stand watch at the doors and don't let anyone in, don't hurt them, but don't let them in unless Melody or I say so. Magistrate go over to your desk and organize every report from the last two weeks. Be ready to present the information to Melody and I." Anna then looked at the torturer and her light sparked as Anna's anger rose inside her, but then Anna realized that the man that had done all those things was gone now and only an empty shell remained. "Move all these torture devices into the corner and the sit in the corner," Anna said, not wanting to look at the man and then Anna looked back at Melody, Damon and Vargas and they all had different looks in their faces. Melody wore her concerned face with a little something else behind it, Damon was just confused as he watched the guards, Magistrate and Torturer do exactly what Anna asked and Vargas had nothing, but fear all over his face as he had seen what Anna had done. Anna saw that there was a table and chairs near the Magistrates desk that they could sit in and Anna desperately wanted to sit down while she retold this nightmare that she was. Anna pointed at the table and chairs and they went over to them. Anna sat it one and Melody sat across from Anna and Damon and Vargas moved chairs next to Melody. Anna was saddened by the fact that she was once again an outsider to these people. Anna had thought they had become friends, but they see Anna differently now and Anna saw herself differently now.

"I don't know where to start," Anna said, lowering her gaze unable to make eye contact with the people across the table from her.

"I know that you have turned from red to blond in the past but what was that darkness Anna?" Melody started by asking.

"Despair. I was afraid. I heard people being tortured and I thought it was you Melody. I gave into my fear and despair and it took over the light that is inside me. I don't know how else to explain it," Anna answered.

"What happened to those men?" Damon asked, as Anna continued to stare at her own lap as guilt started to weigh Anna down.

"I extinguished the light inside them. It's what I was calling it in my head," Anna answered, feeling even more guilt.

"What does that even mean?" Vargas asked.

"I don't know what I did really. I could see light pulsing though their skin then when I touched their skin and I poured the despair I was feeling into them until the light inside them was gone. When that light was gone they called me Mistress and did whatever I said," then Anna remembered about the youth and the other Torturer in the dungeons. "We have to send someone down to the dungeons. We need to see if the youth that I changed first is still alive and if the other torturer is still alive as well. If they are they will need medical attention," Anna said, urgently.

"We need to release Hail and the rest of the prisoners they weren't criminals," Damon said, but Anna interrupted.

"All the prisoners should have been set free I ordered the assistant Torturer to set them free before," Anna just left off there as Damon sent one of his friends down to check. When Damon returned the three of them sat there and Anna could feel there eye's on her. Anna couldn't meet them in the eyes.

"Well we can't change what has happened now," Melody said, her voice much closer than from across the table. It made Anna look up slightly and saw Melody's feet were right beside her. "We can only move forward," Melody hooked a finger under Anna's chin and made Anna look at Melody. Melody smiled a big smile and then sat in a chair next to Anna "How many people's light did you extinguish?" Melody asked.

"Ten total, but the youth took a sword to the stomach so he might be dead," Anna left out the part she told him to die. "The assistant Torturer was torturing Hail and I told him that after he freed Hail and all the people in the prison to stick the hot fire pokers in his eyes so he is probably dead as well," just saying what she did made Anna stare at her own lap again and she could feel their eye's on her again. "Then the two prison guards, three castle guards on patrol, one Magistrate guard, the Torturer and the Magistrate," Anna pointed at each of the men around the room without looking as they would still be in the same spots that Anna ordered them to be.

A reassuring hand grabbed Anna's shoulder and Anna looked and saw that Melody was grabbing her shoulder to show some sign of encouragement. "Well let's see what the Magistrate has to present us and we will go from there," Melody said, with a reassuring smile. Anna called the little fat Magistrate over and they spent the rest of the day listening to the Magistrate list out what was going on in the country.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	13. Chapter 13

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 13: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,982

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna has returned to the light, but the guilt of her actions weigh heavily on her. Anna then decides to go check on her sister to see if there is any progress.

* * *

><p>It was nearly night time when Melody decided to have Anna order the Magistrate to name Melody assistant Magistrate, Damon Guard Captain and Vargas Chief Thief Catcher. Anna also ordered her men to fallow whatever orders Melody gave them as if they were her own. Several day's past and Anna's men had to be ordered to eat and to go to sleep as well which meant they were more of a nuisance then help. Until Melody ordered them to be there normal selves with regards to eating, sleeping and using the chamber pot. Melody moved her things into one of the main castle room's and Anna got another one. With the Magistrate on their side things started moving very quickly in the direction towards independence. Melody and Damon knew quite a few guards that were very loyal to Weselton. So they had those guards transferred to places so that they couldn't inform Weselton of the changes that were going on.<p>

Anna helped as much as she could the first day, but Melody was such a fast study that she didn't need much help especially with the Magistrate around. The looks that Vargas and Damon kept giving Anna made her stay in her new room the next day and everyday fallowing until it had been almost a week. Anna was sitting in a chair with her knees tucked under her chin on the balcony that her room had when a knock came at her door.

Anna wanted to ignore it, but she found herself saying "Enter." When Anna saw it was Melody that had entered her room Anna avoided looking at her and continued looking out at the sea. Melody pulled up a chair next to Anna and sat down in it looking out to the sea with her and they sat in silence for a while.

"So when are you going to come back to me?" Melody asked.

"You don't need my help anymore," Anna answered, without looking at Melody.

"I need you more then you know," Melody answered, and Anna could tell that Melody was looking at Anna with stars in her eyes. Anna knew what Melody wanted, but Anna wouldn't be able to give it to her. Anna was a monster of some sort and the incident just proved it to Anna even more than before. Anna had hoped that she wasn't some monster that rose from the dead to do harm to this world, but now she wasn't so sure.

"I think it's time for me head back home," Anna said, as she looked down at one of the dock's and saw a bunch of ships in the dock.

"Why do you want to leave me?" Melody asked, with clear hurt in her voice.

"I don't want to leave you Melody, but I can't give you what you want. I am technically dead and I was sent back to this world for a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but I can't find it here with you," Anna spoke, unable to hold back the pain in her voice.

"But I love you Anna of Arendelle," Melody spoke, with sadness in her voice and Anna turned and saw Melody was quietly crying looking at Anna.

"I love you too Melody very much and your face will stand with only two others when the light will shine brightly from me, but I have to go and check on my sister, I have to find Kristoff and my people," Anna spoke from her core, spread her arms out and Melody dove into Anna's hug. Melody cried in Anna's arms for several minutes before pulling back wiping the tears from her face. Anna kissed Melody's forehead "You will love another I promise you that," Anna said.

"You are right I will and I will do my royal duty to my people and country, but I will not love anyone like I love you," Melody answered, and hugged Anna tightly. After a long while Melody suddenly pulled away from Anna with a shocked look on her face "Your sister. You have to check on your sister. You have seen the mad queen?" Hearing Melody use that name for Elsa was like a slap in the face and Anna flinched and Melody said "Sorry," and looked guiltily to her feet.

Anna pulled Melody's face up to look at her before she spoke "Yes I fought off men that were attacking Elsa's fortress in the snow. I found her talking to nothing, nearly insane and finally she passed out in my arms. I then took her to some friends who might be able to help her."

"Men were attacking the?" Anna could tell that Melody had to stop herself from saying mad queen "your sister's castle? No one knows where your sister was hiding out. Weselton offered a fortune to anyone who had knowledge of were Elsa was," Melody said, with a tilted head then she straitened with her eyes wide open. "That is why the ice is retreating. Your friends might have been able to help Elsa."

This time it was Anna's turn to tilt her head in confusion "What do you mean the Ice is retreating?"

"I read a report from a Weselton and Southern Isle scout ships that said that the northern ice shelf has retreated miles and that they could see land. They were not able to reach it, but they could see it at least. The ice hasn't been that close to land for years," Melody explained, and Anna eyes went wide with shock. Maybe Pabbie was able to heal Elsa or at least make things better.

"Can you have one of your ships drop me off near the ice?" Anna asked, and Melody still looked a little hurt, but nodded her head. "I know you don't want me to go, but I have to do this Melody please don't look at me like that," Anna pleaded.

Melody forced a smile and said "For you I will do anything, but only if you promise to come back."

"I will promise you this. That I will love you and hold you close to my heart for as long as I walk the land, but I don't know where I will be headed next," Anna answered, truthfully and Melody hugged her tightly.

"I have a ship headed out tomorrow to take goods to sell at a few locations and I will have them drop you off one the ice," Melody said, in Anna's ear and then kissed Anna's cheek before standing up and offering a hand to pull Anna to stand. "I have one demand. You spend the rest of today and tonight with me," Melody said, with a smile that was no longer forced.

"Of course your Majesty it will be my pleasure," Anna answered, with a curtsy and a smile. Melody offered her arm to Anna and she took it as they went out to finish today's work.

It was a two day boat ride up the coast and the captain of the ship had said that he hadn't seen the ice this far north for years now. The captain had his men rowed a small boat up to the ice and dropped Anna directly off on the ice. Anna had a large bag and a large coat on to keep up appearances even though she didn't need any of it. Anna walked along the ice for a while until the ship was out of sight. Then Anna broke out into her sprint as she continued north through the night. Anna didn't know exactly where she was yet, but as she traveled north with the coast line on her left and the mountains on her right. It was about midday when the familiar Eastern Mountain came into view and Anna knew that Arendelle was not far away.

Anna didn't want to see the depressing sight of the ruins of Arendelle so instead she headed north east to where she would find the Valley of Living Stone and maybe get her sister back. Anna moved quickly and it was dusk when Anna came running up the valley into the small circles with stones all around. When Anna came to a stop and pulled off the large coat. Then all of the stones came alive and they all greeted Anna with smiles and cheers.

"Welcome back Princess Anna you have been gone for a while," Pabbie's voice rang out and Anna turned to see him roll up. "Did you find Kristoff and your people?" Pabbie asked.

"No. Unfortunately not, I ran into trouble and found myself in another country for a while, but after hearing about the ice retreating I was hopeful that you were able to help Elsa," Anna explained, as she sat on her heel's to be at eye level with Pabbie, "Is she any better?" Anna asked.

"No unfortunately not. We have been able to feed her and she has gained weight, but waking her up completely only causes her to lash out in fear and madness. Elsa's problem is more than I can help. Princess I don't know if we can truly help anymore then we already have. We can keep her asleep and safe, but there is little else we can do for Elsa," Pabbie explained, and all the hope that was driving Anna evaporated into thin air. Anna felt deflated and for the first time since waking up at her grave exhausted.

"I don't know if Elsa would want to live like that if she had a choice," Anna's words caused her more pain then leaving Melody or finding Elsa crazed. Only hearing people being tortured caused more despair then Anna felt now.

"I don't know if that is necessary Princess the winter has lightened up since you brought her to us," Pabbie said, while turning his hand up with a little shrug.

"Take me to Elsa please," Anna asked, quietly and Bulda grabbed Anna's hand leading her to a small underground house. The trolls apparently made the house out of the earth and on the stone slab of a bed was Elsa.

Elsa looked a whole lot healthier than she did when Anna found her in her ice fortress. Elsa's face wasn't completely gaunt and her cheek bones were no longer protruding. Elsa's hair was clean and pulled back into a pony tail except for her short bangs, her finger nails were once again clean and straight, she had a troll made blanket over her and she looked beautiful again. No sign of the madness within with her sleeping so peacefully in Pabbie's magically induced sleep.

Anna walked over and took Elsa's hand and sat next to the bed and did the only thing she could think to do and that was to talk to her. Anna told her about the looter Kale and his object that repulsed Anna. Anna then told her about Weselton taking over all their allies' countries. Anna told her about her time with ALT and Princess Melody and how she helped the ALT start to take back their country from Weselton. Anna left out the darkness and the enslaving those men even though Elsa probably couldn't even hear Anna. Finally Anna ran out of things to say and started to look around and saw that the trolls had all gathered around and listened to Anna's story.

"Tell me about your other forms Anna?" Pabbie asked, and Anna was filled with dread afraid at what the trolls might think of her. Anna was completely honest as she told Pabbie, the troll's and a sleeping Elsa about her red cloths that come out with her rage. While red she appeared to be quite a bit stronger, but knew little else. Then Anna spoke at length about her dark form how she was able to extinguish the light from the men and made them slaves. That it was only Melody's love that was able to drive away the darkness. Anna had her knees up under her chin by the time she finished and Elsa's hand in her hands. Tears were streaming down Anna's face.

"Everyone has a small amount of darkness inside them Anna the fact that yours didn't completely consume you shows how good you are deep down in your core," Pabbie said, as if he was trying to reassure Anna.

"Yes, but the power felt good and I had good reasons in my head at the time that I did it. Now though all I feel is guilt towards what I did to those men. Even though they would have hurt me maybe even killed me," Anna said, while rubbing Elsa's hand against her cheek.

"What will you do now?" Pabbie asked.

"I want to stay here for a day or so then I will do what I had originally intended and that is go try and find Kristoff and my people. I have a few small hints, but little else to go on," Anna then explained all she had heard about the Ice King, pirates and Weselton's bounty on people from Arendelle. Pabbie just nodded and then everyone left Anna and Elsa alone together. Anna lay down next to Elsa's bed while still holding her cool hand. Anna closed her eyes to just enjoy the feeling of Elsa's hand and being near her sister.

Anna suddenly sat up and noticed that she wasn't holding Elsa's hand anymore and didn't remember letting go of it and then Anna noticed that it was light outside like it was midday, but Anna didn't remember laying there that long. Then Bulda came rolling in and was shocked to see Anna sitting up

"How long have I been laying there?" Anna asked, Bulda.

"Two full days Princess we thought maybe that you had crossed back over to the other world, but Pabbie still felt your light inside you. He thought that your body or soul must have needed rest," Bulda explained, and Anna was shocked to hear that she had slept in a manner of speaking. Anna stood up and kissed Elsa on the forehead and moved out of the small troll house then looked at the sun, that was barely at midday. Several other trolls rolled up to Anna and were very happy to see her.

Pabbie then rolled up and asked "How do you feel?"

"Not really any different, but I feel like I need to go find Kristoff and my people," Anna said while stretching her arms.

"I agree, but first I would like you to do something for me," Pabbie asked.

"Of course what would you like me to do?" Anna responded, without hesitation. The trolls were like her only family left with Elsa unconscious and Kristoff missing.

"I would like you to shine your light into Elsa like you did when you came back from the darkness that night when you brought Elsa to us. It is only to satisfy my curiosity," Pabbie said, as he gestured back into the troll house. Anna fallowed Pabbie into the house and saw that Bulda had woken Elsa up slightly to feed her some gray looking soup, but was just laying her back down to sleep once again. "I want you to repeat what you said you did to those men when you extinguished their light, except this time I want you to pour not your despair, but your love and light into Elsa and maybe it will show her the way home," Pabbie spoke, very reverently and with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. Anna suddenly felt hopeful and maybe when she did this Elsa would wake up and be just like old times.

Anna just acted on instinct as she walked over to Elsa and picked up her limp torso and embraced her, Anna then closed her eyes and started to bring back her good wonderful memories with Elsa, Kristoff and Melody and the light in Anna's core shined brighter then she had ever felt it shine before. Anna just continued to pour her love and light into Elsa and it appeared nothing changed. Anna's light and love just poured into Elsa and there was no response and Anna was about to give up when suddenly a completely separate light faintly appeared near Anna's. That light was weak and faint, but it was accepting Anna's light. Anna started to pour her light not generally into Elsa but into that faint light and the light started to grow stronger.

Anna continued to pour her light into the light and it grew stronger and then suddenly the light turned blue. Blue like Elsa's ice dress, blue like her castle use to be the most beautiful blue. Anna continued to pour light into it until suddenly Elsa's body was shot away and Anna got pushed away from Elsa by a sphere of blue ice that completely surrounded Elsa. "Is everyone ok?" Anna asked, looking around at the trolls to make sure no one was hit by Elsa's powers. Everyone nodded and Anna looked to Pabbie.

"It seems that Elsa's body resists all forms of healing. Her powers would flare out when we tried to heal her, wake her or anything. We can get through the blue ice to get to her Anna. I'm sorry", Pabbie couldn't hide the sadness in his voice and face as he looked to the floor. "I'm sorry I gave you hope Anna maybe you should go in search of Kristoff and your people. Fallow those rumors and leads," Pabbie said, before turning and leaving the hut. Two trolls that Anna didn't recognize rolled into the ice and started to burrow through it. Anna was disappointed and couldn't help feeling that the light was some sort of progress, but Pabbie probably knew better. Anna picked up her coat and bag and walked outside to say her farewells.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	14. Chapter 14

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 14: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,711

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna once again leaves the Valley of Living Stone in search of Kristoff and her people. When Anna finds a promising lead she soon finds herself heading somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Anna bid the trolls goodbye once again put the coat back on, just in case, and then lopped off at a sprint towards the east mountain. Once Anna got to the east mountain she started to head south and was traveling fairly quickly when suddenly just as Anna jumped over a large depression in the snow, the depression looked familiar and Anna came to a halt. Anna returned to the area she just jumped over and saw parallel tracks that looked like a sled had come through. That normally wouldn't seem that unusual, but this time there where animal tracts that existed in the middle of the sled tracks. Just like Kristoff and Sven use to make in the snow. Anna couldn't hold back the excitement, but there was one problem Anna couldn't tell which way she should fallow the tracts left or right.<p>

Left led to the ice shelf and eventually the sea and right led inland. Anna bent down and looked at the tracks closer and saw that they were not fresh but old and fading. So Anna turned and headed toward the ice shelf to see if there was a ship near. Anna move quickly across the snow and crested a small hill and saw the ice shelf and men moving across the ice. The sled tracks lead right up to the small landing boats that were pulled up onto the ice. Anna squinted really hard and tried to see the flag of the main ship, but it was too far away for Anna to see.

Anna wasn't sure what to do next when a voice rang out behind her "ho what are you doing out here?" Anna turned and saw a caravan of sleds that were loaded down with ice and the head driver halted the group to call out to Anna. Neither the sleds nor the men had any insignia that would identify the country they were from. Now that Anna had a bad run in when saying she was from Arendelle, but at the same time she didn't want to say she was from Weselton. "Are you ok?" the man called out again.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm just so cold I fell overboard from my ship several nights ago and I thought I was going to die," Anna put on her most pitiful shivering voice. It had the effect that Anna had hoped for as several ice farmers jumped down from the sleds to help her. The drivers all headed to the ice shelf and several ice farmers helped Anna up and they basically carried her to the ice shelf. By the time Anna got there the drivers had told the men there that there was a woman who fell overboard and she needed help. The men helped her on to one of the boats and covered her up with every blanket they had. Anna tried to look pitiful, but thankful. "Are you guys from the Imperial Kingdom of Weselton?" Anna asked, a man loading ice while pretending to shiver.

"Ha Imperials are too high and mighty to farm ice," one man called out, and several others laughed. "We are from the United Kingdoms of the Southern Isles, Isle Corona to be exact. Where are you from?" the man she had asked the question too said.

"I thought Corona was under Imperial control?" Anna asked, while still trying to pretend to shiver, remembering that Melody had said in that Weselton conquered both Corona and Atlantia.

"How come everyone says that?" another man called out.

"Weselton helped conquer Corona, but it is now a part of the U.K.S.I.," the man answered, and then looked at Anna expecting an answer to his question from before.

"O I'm sorry I grew up in the Atlantia of the Imperial Kingdom of Weselton," Anna said, with a few less shivers. "We were headed to Corona with goods, but my captain wanted to see how far the ice retreated for the Magistrate. Our ship hit something and I was thrown overboard. They must not have noticed I was gone," Anna finished.

"This should be our last load and our ship will be full up. We can get you to Corona and maybe you can catch back up with your ship there," another man called out. Very soon Anna was skimming across the water to a very large unusual looking ship. It was very fat at the base and narrow at the top. As the group of boats approached the ship a part of the main ship lowered into the water and the small boat slid up onto the boat. Then the front of the landing boat dropped down and the men started sliding ice off. The ice then went into a very large room in the middle of the main boat that was nearly full of still frozen ice.

A large man with a full black beard walked up to the boat and saw Anna covered in blankets "Why is that pile of blankets looking at me men?" the man called out, with a gruff voice.

"First mate we found her collapsed in the snow not far from the landing site. We had to carry her and cover her in all those blankets hopefully she didn't get frostbitten on that pretty face," one of the workers called out.

"Where you from girly?" the bearded first mate called out.

"Atlantia of Imperial Weselton I was working a ship when the ship hit something and tossed me overboard. They must have not noticed I was gone," Anna said, from inside her pile of blankets. "We were going to head to Corona with goods to trade and sell, but the captain wanted to confirm the reports of the ice retreating," Anna stopped there.

"Such idiots if you don't know how to navigate around ice you shouldn't sail near ice. Well welcome aboard girly we will get you to Corona safe and hopefully you can find your ship there. Let's go see the captain," the bearded first mate called out to Anna while reaching out a hand. Anna grabbed it and the man pulled Anna out of her pile of blankets and then waved Anna towards a set of stairs. Anna didn't really want to go to Corona, but there wasn't an easy way to talk them into leaving her on the ice.

Although Corona might have more clues to ware her people and Kristoff are. The captain had a large beard like the first mate and he was also quite nice. The captain had Anna work in the galley while they sailed. Now Anna didn't know the first thing about working in a ships galley, but the women in the galley understood and gave Anna simple jobs the whole trip. Anna had to make up all sorts of excuses to keep wearing her large coat to cover her elegant dress, which would clearly be out of place as a sea woman. Most people stopped asking thinking that Anna must have been affected by the cold water.

When Anna first stepped foot on the dock the thing that was most glaring to her was the amount of wanted signs posted. All the signs had the same hood covered face on them with a large amount of gold offered for information that lead to the capture of the criminal. Anna walked closer to see what the sign said

_Wanted: Tunnel Viper_

_Crimes: Theft, Embezzlement, Impersonating a UKSI Official, Murder and Treason._

_Reward: 10,000 gold_

Anna looked at the picture for a long time because something about it looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Then a woman passing by said "Don't worry too much about that picture you will see it everywhere the man doesn't exist it's all a fabrication by UKSI." Anna realized that standing on a dock in wide open staring at a wanted sign was probably a little unusual. So instead Anna ripped the picture off the pillar and stuffed it in her pocket. Anna moved from the docks to the city proper. Anna saw that people moving in and out of the main gates had to show some form of papers. Anna wasn't able get a great look at the papers without looking to suspicious. Anna knew that if she wanted to leave the city she would have to get her hands on some of those papers to even just look at them she might have to steal some. Anna started towards a large inn when she noticed a large board that held a lot of wanted posters on it. The Tunnel Viper was the main picture on it, but there were other pictures as well. Two stood out to Anna the most one was a picture of the crowned Princess of Corona Rapunzel. The second was a picture of Anna herself it was buried under several other pictures, like it was old, but Anna's face _was clearly visible. _

_Wanted: Anna of Arendelle_

_Crimes: Treason, escape from Imperial custody, assault of an Imperial Magistrate and inciting rebellion._

Anna stopped staring at the wanted posters and quickly moved away hoping that no one would recognize her from a month or two old wanted posters. Anna moved into the large inn that was near and sat in a table towards the back in the dark so that she could look at the wanted poster a little longer. Anna tried to remember why it seemed familiar.

"Isn't it a little warm for such a big coat?" Anna looked up and saw the inn keeper was standing at her table with a small tray. Anna was wearing the coat to conceal her dress, but thought the same excuse might still work even in warm weather Corona.

"I fell overboard on my ship and had to spend two days and nights on the ice. Until some ice fishers saved me. Ever since I can't get warm again," Anna answered, with a weak smile.

The large grandfatherly innkeeper then smiled and said "How about we get you something warm to drink and eat?" The inn keeper went behind the bar and started working while Anna reached in her large bag. Melody had given her a large purse of money before leaving Atlantia, more to keep up expectations then need and now Anna was grateful for Melody's insistence. The inn keeper returned with a small bowl of soup and a steaming cup of something and when Anna looked at the cup he said "my wife's hot spiced wine. It's a family recipe," Anna then pulled out a couple of silver and the inn keeper shook his head. "That is too much," and Anna just placed the coins in his hand and smiled. Then took a sip of the spiced wine and acted like the heat felt amazing. The inn keeper smiled and returned to work behind the bar and Anna pretended to eat and drink while looking at the wanted poster.

After thinking about it for a while Anna's mind started to wander about the picture of Rapunzel and then the memory Anna was looking for hit her. Rapunzel and Eugene had come to Arendelle for a ball and Anna, Kristoff and Elsa had dinner with them. A conversation happened where Kristoff asked why Eugene picked Flynn Rider over some scary name. Eugene said next time he was a wanted criminal he would pick a scary nice like Tunnel Viper or something. The chin of the man in the poster looked a lot like Prince Eugene's chin. The realization was great, but how could Anna find him when a new voice rang out in front of Anna.

"Don't I know you?" Anna looked up and saw a large man with a white guards uniform standing at her table.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so," Anna replied, as meekly as possible not meeting the guard in the eyes.

"Let me see your papers, you sure do look familiar," the guard spoke gruffly.

"I was just rescued after falling overboard by an ice harvesting ship and only just got into town I don't have any papers. I am cold and hungry so I came here for food and drink please sir I'll get papers," Anna said, with as much fear as she could put in her voice.

"No papers means I have to take you down to the court house to verify your identity," the guard spoke, with a tone of authority.

"Can I please finish my wonderful food and drink that I paid for first. You can sit next to me and watch if you want please sir," Anna pleaded, thinking that maybe she could escape without incident.

"No come now or I will have to physically remove you and drag you to the courthouse this is your last time," the Guard said, angrily.

"Let her finish her meal at least," the inn keeper started to say with the guard pointed at him and the inn keeper immediately stopped.

Anna put her head down in dejection and stood up and the guard reached to grab Anna. Anna had no intent to go to this courthouse, but didn't want to make a huge spectacle outside. So when Anna got close enough to the guard she threw a well-placed punch just below the man's breast bone. Kristoff once said that if you placed enough force in that place that no matter how big the man is you will knock the wind out of him. Sure enough the large man dropped to his knee's gasping for air and Anna pushed him out of the way and headed toward the front door. "I hope you don't get in trouble for this, but thanks for your kindness," Anna called, to the inn keeper before swiftly exiting the inn. Anna was back outside and moved into the crowd hoping to disappear, but then guard appeared at the door coughing yelling stop that woman in the big coat she assaulted a guard. Anna cursed at herself for not taking off the coat and several guards started to converge on Anna's location.

Anna removed the coat, as it was going to restrict her movement, and shoved it in her large bag. Anna set the large bag down as the men continued to converge on her. There were three guards coming from different directions and they all had large cudgels out. At least they didn't have swords drawn Anna thought as she moved towards the one to her left. The guard was not prepared for a girl to attack and Anna dodged his wild swing. Anna spun around behind the guard and she landed a punch in back just were Kristoff said a man's kidney should be. Kristoff said 'that if you did it correctly the man would drop into a heap as the kidney is very vulnerable place to hit.'

Anna couldn't help smiling as the man did collapse in pain from her punch, but she couldn't celebrate for too long as the other two guards charged at Anna. Anna swiftly ducked and sidestepped around several blows that could have done some damage, but Anna had positioned herself next to her large bag. Anna then saw that several new guards were pushing through the crowd watching Anna fight the guards. Anna didn't want to make much more of a problem as she already had, so Anna grabbed her large bag and then sprinted towards a pile of wood. She stepped up then jumped up and grabbed a small ledge and pulled herself up one to the roof of a small building. Anna then took off towards the gate jumping from roof to roof. Anna wouldn't have been able to get through the crowd so she decided to go over it. Once she was clear of the crowd of people Anna dropped back down to the street and sprinted towards the gate. With her blond braids flailing in the wind behind her. Anna saw that the guards at the gate must have heard about the commotion. They started to close the gates, but Anna was sprinting at full speed and they wouldn't be able to stop her. So Anna just charged through with a little sidestep here and a quick spin there and then through the gate.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	15. Chapter 15

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 15: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,112

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary: **Anna has to get away from the Corona guards and look for help to find Rapunzel and Eugene. Then Anna finds help from an unlikely source.

* * *

><p>'The bridge to Corona had seen better days' Anna thought as she sprinted across it. There were large blackened areas, new stone repairs in other areas and even some other areas that were discolored. Could they have been stained with blood? The damage must have been from when Corona was conquered, but Anna didn't have time to stop to look as the large forested area was quickly approaching. Suddenly a large group of men on horseback started to come up the bridge towards Anna. Anna skidded to a halt, looked down and started walking slowly. The men didn't seem to be in a hurry at all and was probably just a routine patrol returning, but Anna would not be able to make it through them or out run them if they saw her running from the city guards.<p>

Luckily Anna had put some distance between herself and the pursuing guards. These men on horseback didn't seem to think anything of a woman in a white dress walking off to the side of the bridge past them. It wasn't until Anna was just a little past them that she broke into a sprint again just as a loud horn blast happened. Just after the horn blast Anna could hear the sound of horses being turned and move to give chase, but they were too late. Anna entered the forest and immediately changed direction and pulled out her big coat and put it on and then simply moved quickly through the forest. Anna could hear the hoof beats of horses charging up the road and other men calling out orders to spread out and search for the criminal or any signs of her trail. Luckily Anna didn't leave a trail at all, not a broken branch, disturbed leaves or anything as Anna trotted along away from the commotion.

Anna continued through the forest just looking to get away. After the last hoof beat and voice had long since pass did Anna stop to think. Anna sat on the root of one of the big trees that she was near and tried to think what to do next. Anna was in the middle of a forest with no idea where to go or what to do next. Anna wanted to find Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene to try and help them take back their home just like she helped Princess Melody. Unfortunately Rapunzel and Eugene were not going to just pop out of the water and rescue Anna like Melody did. These were two wanted people in their own land and they were probably in hiding. So Anna had no idea what to do next, but return to the main road and go and try to find a place to get information. Anna couldn't go to the road in this coat or white dress and letting her dark side out was too dangerous. Besides, the dark dress was far to revealing. So there was only one option left and Anna had to learn to control her anger while not returning to her white dress.

So Anna sat there thinking about all the things in the world that made her mad. Like when Melody had to parade around in skimpy clothing, seeing Elsa's fortress under attack, all the damage that Weselton and the Southern Isle did to all these innocent people. Anna felt the light inside her spark as she let her anger and rage wash over her. The sparking wasn't enough though because Anna was still in white so she thought harder about Melody, Hail and Vargas being tortured. Elsa having to lay in a sleeping comatose state. The sparks were hotter and more numerous, but no flame yet so Anna thought about the one thing that she had been trying to suppress for so long her own murder. That caused all this pain and suffering. The man that plunged that knife into her chest was sent by someone, paid by someone to kill her sister, but killed her instead. Thinking about her own murder ignited the light inside Anna to a scorching flame and Anna couldn't suppress screaming out in rage at who would have done such a thing as to try and assassinate Elsa.

Anna had to try and balance her rage, so she took a deep breath to calm herself some, but not all. Control the anger and rage stay red for disguises sake and don't lose control. Anna stood up and looked down and saw that she was once again clad in red pantaloons and a red blouse. Anna looked closer and saw that there where embroidered flames up her sleeves and down the outside of her pants in a faint orange color. Anna pulled her braid over her shoulder and saw that her blond hair was now nearly blood red. Anna smiled and angrily stuffed her vexing coat in her bag and stomped off towards the road.

Anna was able to find the road in a relatively short time and then Anna fallowed the road away from the city. Anna jogged along, as she continued to stoke the fire inside herself to stay red, and a small road sign caught her attention. The sign had a small duck on it and an arrow. Anna couldn't help, but talk to herself in her rage inducted self "A sign with a duck on it like that is freaking helpful!" Anna didn't mean to scream at the sign, but by the end of the sentence she was. Anna couldn't help laughing at herself. The laugh wasn't a marry laugh, but a cynical snide laugh and Anna turned to fallow the duck sign. To see what kind of information she could pry out of the people there.

Anna didn't have to jog along the path for long when she saw an odd shaped building that was built into a large tree. The place looked ridiculous and looked like it was about to fall apart. Anna scoffed at the building as she walked up to the door and threw it open with a loud bang. The sight inside the building was very different from the sight outside. The place was full of very large men with very menacing looking faces many of them armed to the teeth with huge weapons. At one point in her life Anna would have been afraid to go into a place like this, but not anymore, not with her rage burning inside her. 'I kind of feel like a fight' she thought with a smile.

Everyone in the building was staring at Anna standing in the door. Anna then put on a snide smile and strutted into the place closing the door a bit too hard behind her. Anna then strolled up to the bar and there wasn't an open stool so Anna looked at one of the men sitting at the bar. The man had passed out drunk while sitting on the stool. Anna put her foot in the man's side kicked him off the stool and he hit the floor with a loud thud; the man barely even groaned. Anna then moved the stool a little bit away from the man and sat down in it and looked at the bartender staring at her.

Anna reached into her bag and grabbed a gold and a couple of silver and then slammed the money on the table and said "I need something strong to drink and I need some information."

Anna didn't lift her hand to show what the money was yet and the bartender leaned in towards Anna and said "I think you have got the wrong bar there sweet cheeks."

Anna tilted her head and said very loudly, as the fire burned inside even hotter that this man would question her. "Really so all these men are drinking milk from their mothers tits or are they drinking urine because that is what those taps smell like," Anna then gave the bartender a wicked grin. The men all around the room started laughing at the bartender as he grabbed a bottle from under the bar. The bartender poured a small glass of it and then placed it in front of Anna and the room filled with conversation again. Anna then moved her hand to reveal one of the two pieces of silver she had pulled out of her bag.

"Now I would like some information," Anna said, as she grabbed the glass and took a sip of the liquid.

"What kind of information?" the bartender asked, while cleaning a cup that was so filthy that only lighting it on fire and burning it to ash could make it even the slightest bit cleaner.

"I want to get in touch with the Tunnel Viper," Anna said, quietly so no one but the bartender and maybe the men next to her at the bar could possibly hear. Anna's discretion was wasted as the bartender laughed loudly and it brought the whole room to a stop to look at him.

"Sweet cheeks if anyone here knew how to get in touch with the Tunnel Viper we would have turned him in for that small fortune that the UKSI was offering," the bartender scoffed, loudly after he finished laughing. Anna's rage burned white hot as the man had to gall to laugh at her then throw her discretion in her face. Anna stood up on the foot rests on the stool she was sitting on and grabbed the bartender's collar and pulled his face next to hers.

"Don't presume that just because I'm a woman that I will let you mock me and throw my discretion in my face. You or anyone in this shit hole does that again I will personally rip off their balls and shove them down your throats so that the next time you wanted to lay with a woman you would have to offer her your backside," Anna's fire burned so hot that she was worried she might burst into flames and burn the place to the ground. Anna then pushed the bartender back so that he fell to the ground behind the bar. The whole place was silently watching Anna as she had done this then Anna lifted her hand revealing the gold and silver pieces under her hand and picked them up. "I guess my money isn't wanted around here," Anna said, with her fire still white hot as the picked up the two pieces of money, downed the shot then turned on the stool and hopped off to leave.

Then someone from across the room behind Anna said "I can get you in touch with the Tunnel, but what makes you think he wants to talk to you fire braids." Anna turned and looked and saw a large rotund man with a hook sitting at a table polishing his hook. Anna strutted over to the table and took the seat across from the man. The room went back to normal and Anna set the gold and silver on the table with her hand over it. "The Tunnel is not very trusting why do you think he will expose himself for you?" the hooked man asked.

"Tell him I know who he really is and that I want to help his dream succeed in her new dream," Anna said, thinking back to the story Rapunzel told at that dinner. That night with Rapunzel and Eugene had a lot of fond memories. One where Kristoff called Anna feisty-pants and after that Eugene had dubbed her Princess Feisty-pants for the rest of the night, even Elsa called her that for the night and the next day. The fire inside her started to smolder and Anna realized that the good memories was calming her down so Anna had to think about her murder again to reignite it. "Alright I will contact him, but I can't guarantee he will meet with you. Who should I tell him he will be meeting?" the hooked man asked.

"Tell him that he once called me Princess Feisty-pants," Anna said, and the whole room went quiet and looked over at Anna and the hooked man.

"Princess Feisty-pants," the hooked man said, almost mockingly that caused Anna's rage to burn brighter.

"Who we are now is not who we always were, Arendelle change a lot of things for a lot of people," Anna said, with anger in her voice.

Then a man from behind Anna and across the room said "Yes Arendelle did change a lot of lives."

The hooked man slid the money off the table and nodded his head "come back tomorrow around this time and I'll tell you what he said."

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	16. Chapter 16

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 16: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,215

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna meets the Tunnel Viper and we learn what really happened to Corona.

* * *

><p>Anna nodded her head and rose and turned towards the door and suddenly five guards barged in looked around and one yelled out "We are looking for a blond haired woman in a white dress that assaulted several guards today and we want to know if you are harboring her here." The guards looked right at Anna and then moved on and Anna couldn't help but smile.<p>

"I hope I don't run into this pissed off bride on the road," Anna called out, and all the men in the room burst out laughing. "Hay barkeep make sure everyone in here gets a drink on me including these hard working guards," Anna pulled out another gold piece and set on the bar then patted one of the guards on the arm as she walked out of the bar. Everyone in the place cheered and rushed the bar almost knocking over the guards. Once Anna was outside she went into the forest and climbed a tree high enough to be hidden, but she could still see the front door for when the hooked man left to find Eugene. Anna found a comfortable position on the large branch and watched the guards leave, multiple ruff looking men come and go, but the hooked man never came out that door. Anna watched all evening and night and never once saw the man leave.

Anna had to take several deep breaths as her anger turned to rage the man took her money and will probably not even be there today. Anna tried to stay calm as night turned to morning and then morning turned to day. Anna felt like it was around the same time as yesterday as she dropped from the tree completely enraged that the man would steal from her. 'If he wasn't in there' Anna thought 'I will burn the place to the ground.' Anna approached the door thinking about how she was going to do it when she kicked the door open. There at the same table the hooked man had a drink in front of him and he was cleaning his hook. Anna ignored everyone else in the bar and sat down at the table and stared down the man.

As if he could read Anna's mind "Don't think that the front door is the only way out. I know our kind well enough to know you would be watching for me to leave so you could fallow me to the Tunnel. So I went another way and he agreed to meet with you." The hooked man stared back at Anna as she tried to decide if he was telling the truth. "If you are done trying to burn me to a crisp with your eye's go up to the fourth room on your right and wait he will come meet you there," the hooked man said, finally.

"If you are lying to me I'm going to burn this whole place to the ground and make sure you are in it alive so I can smell you cook," Anna said, as she got up knocking her chair over and stalked to the stairs. Anna counted four doors then entered the empty room. The room was sparsely furnished with a bed, a lock box and a table with a chair and nothing else except for the roaches scurrying around. The table had a mug of something on it, a lit candle and a piece of paper on it. Anna went over and looked at the paper and in elegant hand writing it said

_Princess Fiesty-pants was murdered, but I have agreed to meet with you anyway have a seat and drink some ale and wait_.

Anna sat down and smelled the ale and immediately decided to not drink it, even though Anna shouldn't be able to be poisoned she wasn't going to take the chance.

Anna waited and waited and her raged was increasing and Anna tried to take several deep breaths to try and keep the inferno inside her from getting out of control when a voice rang out behind her "So you wanted to meet the Tunnel Viper so here I am." Anna turned and looked and saw nothing, but a small window that was just slightly open. "What do you want and what do you mean to help my dream succeed in her new dream?" the Tunnel asked.

"I want to help you take back Corona from the Southern Isles," Anna answered, with a little pride in the fact that this was a perfect way to meet someone without exposing who he was, but still talking to the other person. Anna couldn't fit out the small window or even look out the window so if the Tunnel Viper needed to leave he would be a face in the crowd by the time Anna got out and around.

"What makes you think I want that?" the Tunnel Viper's voice gave away his surprise even though he tried to hide it.

Anna walked up to the window and whispered "Well I'm sure Rapunzel want's her parents kingdom freed from tyranny and as her husband you want nothing more to give it to her." Anna smiled as there was a sudden noise out the window as if the man out there was shocked so much that he nearly fell from his perch.

"Who are you really?" the Tunnel asked, clearly shaken.

"It is going to be hard to believe, but I am Princess Feisty-pants. I would like to tell you the whole story, but I would like to tell you to your other half as well," Anna answered.

"Princess Anna didn't have blood red hair and she never talked about burning a place to the ground with people in it," Tunnel spat at the window.

"Princess Anna isn't the same being that she once was. I don't know what I am, but I seem to have three different parts of myself and I am using my red part to disguise. As I assaulted several guards as my normal white part," Anna's rage had faded and was replaced with annoyance. "Eugene," Anna started, when the man at the window hissed.

"Fine I'll meet with you face to face burn the note leave the duckling and head north until sundown and I'll meet you by a large oak," then there were footsteps and Anna knew that Eugene had left. Anna lit the note on fire and watched it burn in her fingers until it was almost to her fingers when she tossed it in the air and it finished burning before it hit the ground. Anna went down stairs and laid another gold piece on the hooked man's table and another on the bar.

"More drinks for you patrons on me," Anna called, out as she walked towards the door and the men rushed the bar again. As soon as Anna walked out of the door she headed north. Anna walked as running would get her there too fast. The road fallowed Anna for a while but soon she was deep in the forest and about sundown Anna saw a huge tree that was hopefully an oak, because Anna had no idea what an oak tree looked like. Anna sat down under the branches and laid her back and head against the tree and waited. Anna thought about happier times and let her burning rage smolder and start to cool when Anna heard someone approaching.

"Now here we are face to face how do you know those things?" Anna opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure standing several feet away with his hands on a sword and dagger.

"I am who I told you I am and I'm going to show you what I mean by white and red parts just be patient," Anna said, and closed her eyes and once again started thinking of happier times with Elsa, Kristoff, Melody and even a dinner with Rapunzel and Eugene. Suddenly the fire that had burned inside her vanished and the light flooded through her. When Anna opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer wearing red pants with fire embroidered on them, but her white wedding dress once again. Eugene was standing there with his mouth wide open as he stared at Anna. "See Eugene I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. I can't explain why I'm here, but I am here," Anna said, with a smile.

The Tunnel Viper lowered his hood and showed Anna an older stress ridden Eugene with gray hairs forming in his hair and chin hair. Anna stood up and slowly approached him with her arms out offering him a hug. Eugene reached out and touched Anna's hand and felt her arm

"How?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to show you the whole in my chest, but I will show Rapunzel" Anna said, with a laugh and then Eugene pulled her into a hug and Anna hugged him back. "So how about you take me to your other half?" Anna said, with a big smile looking at Eugene.

"Let me circle around the area and make sure neither of us was fallowed and then I'll take you to see her," Eugene said, as he raised his hood and bounded off into the forest. Anna waited; thankfully, patiently as now back to her normal self it was much easier to be patient. Letting her anger rage was exhausting and hopefully she wouldn't have to do it again for a while. After the sun was nearly set Eugene came back to the large oak "I'm sorry to make you wait, but I want to be extra careful."

Anna stood and Eugene offered his arm and Anna happily took it. "I have to ask Eugene how are you alive? You were at the ball," Anna knew she wouldn't have to specify which ball, but she remembered that Eugene and his father in-law were in attendance. Eugene had to help Anna step across a small stream and then started speaking.

"Stroke of luck actually, I was able to tackle the man that tried to murder your sister and I was one of the men that held him while Elsa did something to him. Then my father in-law when to console your sister when her magic flared out of her and it hit him instead of me. The people my left and right were also hit, but he blocked it from hitting me. I tried to keep him warm while getting him back to Corona before he froze, but he didn't make it," Eugene wiped a small tear from his face.

"I'm so sorry Eugene. I know Elsa didn't do it on purpose," Anna said, feeling so very sad at what had happened.

"No need to apologize. Even my father in-law held no grudges he said to me on the ship," Eugene made his voice gruffer as he helped Anna step across a small stream. "'Remember Arendelle is not at fault here. It is the fault of whoever sent that assassin. Remember the tragedy of Arendelle and Princess Anna,'" Eugene finished his father in-law's impression, that was quite good as far as Anna remembered.

"Rapunzel might not see it that way," Anna said sadly.

"She agreed with her father. We were going to send aid to Arendelle when Weselton and the Southern Isles attacked while we were unprepared," Eugene stopped there while he helped Anna across another small stream, but then Anna looked back as saw that is was the same stream they had crossed twice before.

"Isn't that the same stream?" Anna asked, and Eugene nodded his head and Anna realized that they were doubling back and crossing things to make it impossible to fallow "So what happened against Weselton and Southern Isles?"

"We were unprepared. Two galleons and a frigate sunk before we even knew we were under attack. Weselton had snuck an army through our lands and were marching across the bridge at the same time Southern Isles hit our ships. One of our last two galleons turned its guns on the army on the bridge and the other galleon and the frigates tried to defend Corona, but they were so outnumbered it wasn't much of a battle. The capital was taken before our army even knew what happened," Eugene answered, as they headed towards a large rock wall.

"What happened to Corona's army?" Anna asked, as Eugene pulled back a large amount of plant vines to show a small cave that was completely hidden from view by the plant vines.

"Nothing it is still intact and has control of most of Corona's land, but we can't retake the capital without a navy and we can't build a navy without a coastal city so we are stuck. Weselton can't track our army through the forests and took massive amounts of casualties, but Corona is basically several small towns with no way to trade our goods anymore," Eugene said, as they turned a corner and Anna saw a small brick town had been built in a cove of sorts. There was a large water fall, like Arendelle's, that fed the cove with fresh water there were several small houses around a central area it was almost as beautiful as Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	17. Chapter 17

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 17: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,713

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** We find out what Rapunzel and Eugene has been doing for the last ten years.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a small child came running up yelling "DADDY. DADDY," and jumped into Eugene's open arms like this was routine. "Daddy did you slay any dragons this time?" the little girl with long brown hair asked.<p>

"No sweet heart I went to meet an old friend of Mommy's and Daddy's. There wasn't even a fight," Eugene answered, and the little girl looked at Anna with big wide green eyes just like her mothers.

The little girl than leaned closer to Eugene's ear and whispered something that Anna couldn't hear. Then Eugene said "Don't be shy and ask her yourself."

The little girls cheeks turned red and then just barely loud enough for Anna to hear she said "What's your name?"

Anna put on a huge smile and said "My name is Anna what is yours?"

The girl whispered something that Anna couldn't hear and Eugene said "She can't hear you."

"Anxelin," the girl said, just slightly louder.

"Well Anxelin it is a pleasure to meet you," Anna said, with a big smile and a curtsy.

"Let's go see how momma is doing," Eugene said, as he bounced his daughter. Anna fallowed the proud daddy into the small town. Several people called out to Eugene and he called back. When those people saw Anna they stopped immediately to stare. Soon Anna could see Rapunzel standing at the side of the largest brick house painting one of the walls with a beautiful mural of a little girl.

"Mommy look who I found," Anxelin called out, and a very pregnant Rapunzel turned and gave her family a huge grin. Anna had to stop and it felt as if a ton of bricks had just fallen on Anna. Anna would never have a family, Anna would never be able to feel a baby growing inside her, Anna would never see a small copy of her run up and call her mommy. The black ink of despair and sadness started to creep back into Anna's core. Anna had to quickly push it aside and look happy for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel hugged Eugene and kissed him and kissed their daughter. Then she caught sight of Anna standing off to the side and her eye's went huge "Eugene that's," was all Rapunzel could get out as she then went completely open mouthed.

Anna walked forward and smiled a big smile to Rapunzel "It is me and I will explain everything that I know soon but first. Congratulations on your second child," Anna came forward and Rapunzel tried to hug Anna, but her swollen belly got in the way.

"How is this possible?" Rapunzel asked, staring at Anna.

"It's a long story and you guys might want to sit down for it," Anna said, and Eugene led them into their modest house and sat at the table. Anna told them her story from waking up at her tombstone, killing the men attacking Elsa, taking Elsa to her friends, the Kale and his totem, Melody and Atlantia Anna promised to go into farther detail about Atlantia later, returning to check on Elsa and her friends and finishing with the trip to Corona, fighting with the guards and the bar that they call the Snuggly Duckling.

"What about the different parts of you that you were able to change from red hair and cloths to your natural blond and this dress?" Eugene asked. Anna then explained what she could about having her emotions change her and that the changes gave her different power's and abilities, but the natural place to be is in white it seemed. Anna didn't leave out a single detail and even included the dark powers because Anxelin had fallen asleep in Eugene's arms.

Rapunzel then took Anxelin to bed and went to bed herself after saying "It's so good to see you again," and giving Anna a reassuring pat on her back. Eugene then started drilling Anna for as much information about Atlantia and what is currently going on there. Anna left out no detail as she laid it all out for Eugene.

"So you were able to make the Magistrate your zombie slave and now Princess Melody is working to undermine Weselton. That is great, but the problem is that Southern Isles could just sail up there and blockade the city into submission," Eugene had learned a great deal about ruling since Anna had last been with Eugene.

"Yes that is why Melody wanted someone from Arendelle. Melody thinks that Arendelle's fleet is intact and could actually control the seas if the Ice King could be convinced that he has allies. Unfortunately I have no idea where my people are or who the Ice King is," Anna said, while shrugging her shoulders.

"The Ice King could be Kristoff," Eugene said, and Anna started laughing.

"Kristoff hated the pomp and circumstance of being royalty he only did it for me," Anna said, while giggling.

"Yes, but Kristoff was the only thing your people had left. Elsa gone mad and you dead the only part of the royal family left was the man you were going to marry. It isn't that big of a jump Anna. Kristoff might have moved your people to a place that he knew and few others knew about. They could have saved both of Arendelle's fleets and they could be sitting on four or more Galleon's and at least ten Frigates. They might think they are alone or responsible for Elsa and maybe they just need to know they are needed. They could be the savior now," Eugene speech made Anna doubt her own thoughts. Could Kristoff be the Ice King or the Pirate Ice King as Weselton called him? Could he have risen up to the challenge of ruling?

"The question now would be if Kristoff is the Ice King, is he the Kristoff you know and love or is the Kristoff you knew dead and only the Ice King is left?" Eugene said, while stretching and rubbing his eye's in fatigue.

"Eugene go to bed I'll be here in the morning and you have given me much to think about," Anna said, with a slight smile. Eugene stood and also patted Anna on the shoulder as he went into the other room. Anna just sat thinking about several things that Eugene said. Is Kristoff the Ice King and when Anna does find him who is Kristoff now? Certainly he won't be the man he was ten years ago when Anna died will he?

The next morning Anna helped Rapunzel get breakfast ready and helped do some chores around the house. Anna then sat down with Eugene at their dinner table and asked "So what are you guys doing to try and take back Corona?"

"That's the problem we can't really do anything much. We could cut off all access to the bridge and build a fortress there, but the navy could move in and destroy anything that we build before we could defend it. We control all the land movement to and from Corona, but the Southern Isles does everything by sea and we don't have a dry dock big enough to build anything bigger than a Frigate. The southern Isles patrol's the sea near the town with the dry dock and if anything as big as Frigate is seen they destroy it. Once the forest changes to the rolling hills to the south the Corona army will be completely outnumbered and Weselton could destroy us," Eugene rubbed his hands on his face, probably because he was still tired from talking to Anna half the night.

"Is there anything I can do to help you and Corona?" Anna asked.

"The only thing we need is a navy and there isn't one out there unless you can find your people," Eugene answered.

"Did you hear of any rumors or anything that might point me in the right direction of where to even start looking?" Anna asked, again. Eugene then stood up and rifled through a bunch of rolled up documents until he found what he was looking for and he unrolled the document and it was a map of the northern sea and it was covered in small red marks.

"Now there have been a lot of reports of Pirate activity in the northern sea and unfortunately we can't guarantee they are all Arendelle's doing, but I have marked them all. What we do know is the ship that was found with the Arendelle flag that was abandoned was here" Eugene pointed to an area well south of the ice shelf and west of Atlantia. "Now if every attack on cities and the shipping lanes was done by Arendelle and the shipping lanes are mostly west of Atlantia, but the city raids are east of Atlantia so that should mean that Arendelle's base would have to be some were between the two areas. I know it is not a lot of help but it could round down where you have to look."

Anna stared at the map thinking about the people of Arendelle having to walk south to the areas that Eugene suspected Arendelle could be based out of now. Even if all of Arendelle's ships sailed away before the ice shelf came there wouldn't have been enough room for all the people of Arendelle and so some of them would have had to walk the long distance to these new areas.

"So now I just need to get back north to look for my people. Only problem is that I don't have papers to get back into Corona or papers to leave," Anna said, while looking down at the map.

"Well actually I know a guy that knows a guy I'll set up a meeting and see what I can do. We will have to provide a description of you to the guy though so which one should I have him write out?" Eugene asked, while looking at Anna sidewise.

"Red hair, blue eye's lots of freckles and anything else you think he needs," Anna said, describing her red self. Anna knew that the white dress would be too conspicuous and that blond Anna would be a wanted woman. Eugene then got up and called out that he had to go out and left.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	18. Chapter 18

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 18: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,208

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna has some down time with Rapunzel and her daughter. Anna then finds a way to cause distress between the Southern Isles and Weselton.

* * *

><p>Anna sat at the table thinking about how she was going to find her people when suddenly a lot of loud giggles started in the other room.<p>

Anna walked over to the open door to see what was so funny and saw that Rapunzel was laying on the bed and Anxelin had her hand and head on Rapunzel's stomach and was giggling at something.

"My I ask what is so funny?" Anna asked, with a smile hearing Anxelin giggle was hard not to smile at.

"Anxelin likes to feel and listen to the baby move," Rapunzel said, while laughing a little "You want to come and feel?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Anna said, but Anxelin jumped off the bed, ran over, grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her over.

"If you put your hand here," Anxelin said, while putting Anna's hand on Rapunzel's stomach "and your ear hear you can listen to the babies heart and feel him kick." Anna fallowed Anxelin's lead and laid her head on Rapunzel's stomach and immediately felt a thump under her hand. Anna could also hear the fast pace of a small heartbeat. "Did you feel that?" Anxelin asked, but Anna was enthralled by the feeling and the sound she was hearing.

Then it suddenly came back from the other day. Anna would never have this feeling nor have children of her own. Anna tried to fight back the tears as she stood and walked out of the room without a word. If Anna talked she was sure she would break down into tears. Anna quickly walked out of the house thinking that some fresh air would help. Once outside, though the darkness inside Anna started to creep back towards the light and Anna wasn't sure she could stop it. Anna went off towards the water fall near the little town. Anna moved quickly and saw that no one was around the little falls. Anna went over and sat down behind a large stone and pulled her knees up to her chest. Unable to hold the tears back anymore Anna started to cry and the darkness started to creep over the light. Anna didn't want anyone to get hurt so if she did feel that the darkness was going to take hold again Anna would run away from the town for a while.

Anna sat there trying her best to hold back the darkness that was starting to consumer her light when there was voice nearby. "I'm sorry," Rapunzel had called out probably seeing Anna curled up behind the stone.

"You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong," Anna said, while trying to wipe her face.

"I know, but you are clearly upset and I caused it," Rapunzel answered, as she came and sat next to Anna "So what upset you?"

"That I'll never feel what you are feeling. Have a baby grow inside me," Anna answered, but saying it out loud didn't cause the darkness to hold stronger. It caused the light to spark with anger.

"Maybe you were sent back to live the life that was stolen from you?" Rapunzel answered. That cause more sparks inside Anna, Rapunzel was right Anna's life was stolen from her now she would never have a child or a family of her own. "You never know you might be able to have a baby," Rapunzel tried to sound reassuring.

Anna held out her wrist. "I don't have a pulse Rapunzel. No heart beats in my chest and the longer I am in this world the more I think that I was sent back to return this world to the peace that it knew before my murder," Anna said, as Rapunzel held her wrist "I still have the hole the dagger put in my chest and there is no blood. I am dead and I don't know what I am, but I now believe that I am supposed to right the wrongs of this world and bring peace back."

"Maybe once you have finished what you were sent back for you will be granted a second chance?" Rapunzel said, while still being optimistic. The sparks of anger caused the darkness fall away and return to the dark corner of her core and Anna felt drained as the battle inside her was a constant struggle.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't place any money on it. I'm sorry I ran out like that I just didn't want to upset you," Anna said, feeling a little guilty that Rapunzel had to walk all the way up here.

"I'm pregnant not a fragile doll Anna besides I like the fresh air and exercise," Rapunzel said, with a big grin "but I will need your help standing back up," Rapunzel laughed. Anna quickly stood and helped Rapunzel stand up and they started to head back to town. Anna and Rapunzel spent the rest of the day talking.

Eugene returned around dusk to say that his man would have the papers ready in a few days. Eugene then sat down and started to go through a bunch of papers he had returned with.

"Anything I can help with?" Rapunzel asked, as Eugene was reading.

"Not really. Weselton sent several squads into the forest again. Our boys sent half of them packing the rest well," Eugene just left that last sentence there, as Anna was sitting on the floor coloring with Anxelin right next to Eugene. "We will have to let a report slip into the hands of the Southern Isles that another Weselton attack was a failure."

"Why is Weselton still sending attackers into the forest?" Anna asked.

"Apparently there is quite a bit of tension between Weselton and Southern Isle's. Weselton got complete control of Atlantia and Southern Isle's only got the city of Corona," Eugene answered, while looking at another document.

"How much tension?" Anna asked, thinking that there might be a way to help Corona without just a navy.

"I'm not really sure, but enough that Weselton sends squads to their death several times a year," Rapunzel hissed, at Eugene's answer and pointed at Anxelin. Eugene shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. Anna couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Why are you letting it slip that Weselton is still trying to wrest control of the country from you?" Anna asked, after finishing coloring a piece that Anxelin wanted green.

"To show that it's fruitless," Eugene answered, "why?"

Anna stood up and walked over to Eugene's table "If it is a point of tension maybe we should exploit it," Anna sat next to Eugene.

"Exploit it how?" it was Rapunzel that asked that question.

"Well by letting it slip that Weselton is still attacking then to the Southern Isles it looks like Weselton is still trying to hold up their side of the bargain. If you were to let it slip that say no Weselton attack has come for over a year and that the Corona army is bolstering their numbers and have shored up a lot of defenses then it could cause the Southern Isles to feel that Weselton has abandoned them," Anna said, looking at Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Wouldn't Weselton just say that they are attacking and have lost a lot of lives to contradict the report? Eugene asked, while pondering what Anna just said.

"Yes, but if you have a report from the enemy at your door step saying they are getting stronger and may attack or your ally saying they are trying what would you do?" Anna asked.

"I would worry about the army on my doorstep and put pressure on the ally that didn't finish the job. What is to stop Weselton from marching their whole army into the woods of Corona to try and finish the job?" Eugene stated, with some worry.

"Well they could, but what kind of casualties would they suffer trying to root out the Corona army. If the risk is greater than the reward do you think they would march the entire army? Also I know that one part of the army wouldn't march against you. As the Magistrate of Atlantia could say that the rebels of Atlantia are causing trouble and he couldn't spare the troops," Anna said, with a smile.

"Maybe we could have Atlantia start sending reports of Southern Isle sailors causing problems as well," Rapunzel called out, from the kitchen.

Eugene started nodding his head thinking about what was just discussed. "What do you need to send a letter to Princess Melody in Atlantia?" Eugene asked.

"Does the Magistrate here send letters to the Atlantia Magistrate?" Anna asked.

"I have seen reports that the Magistrates send letters back and forth by pigeon or boat. We could maybe sneak something in," Eugene answered.

"Then I just need a pen and some paper. I taught Melody and several of her people a code to encrypt their documents. I can encode a letter for you and we could slip it into some letters that are meant for the Magistrate. Melody will recognize the code quickly," Anna answered, as Eugene handed Anna a parchment and Rapunzel brought in an ink well.

"Maybe you could stop at Atlantia just in case to make sure they understand what we are asking before headed north?" Eugene asked.

"Of course, first we will send this letter as soon as possible. Then once we get my papers in order I will head up and make sure they understand and we can start coordinating our efforts," Anna said, while she started to long process of encoding the letter to Melody. "Maybe I can teach both of you this code and you can start talking to Melody directly while I'm looking for my people. If you have a way to get letters in and out of Corona," Anna spoke, while writing.

Eugene and Rapunzel didn't pick up on coding and decoding nearly as quickly as Melody did. Funnily enough, though Anxelin loved the game that Anna started playing with her parents. Anxelin picked up coding and decoding so quickly that Anna started doing just as Anna's father had done when Anna was little. Leave a coded message somewhere and leaving little treats around for Anxelin to find with the coded messages. The documents that Eugene got for Anna arrived a few days later than expected, but the extra time spent teaching Eugene and Rapunzel about code could make a huge difference.

Soon Anna had to say goodbye to Rapunzel, Anxelin and fallowed Eugene out of the little cove that hid their small town. Eugene led Anna to a small clearing that was away from everyone so that Anna could change back to red. Anna let the anger of her murder, the insanity of her sister and not being able to have a child flow into her and the light in her core quickly sparked into the burning inferno that Anna knew had changed her.

"You are scary when you are red," Eugene said, as he led Anna to a road that would take her to the city and Anna gave a short goodbye to Eugene. Anna let her fury burn bright too keep her red as she sprinted down the road towards the city. Once Anna got close to the bridge she stopped sprinting as she would probably cause some alarm if a woman in red sprinted at full speed down the bridge. The sight of Corona with the Southern Isle's flags blowing in the wind cause Anna's rage to burn even hotter as Anna walked purposefully across the bridge.

As Anna approached the gate Anna pulled out one of two sets of papers. The first set would get her into the city as a thief catcher that was summoned to find the women in white. The guards looked Anna up and down and checked her papers several times before finally letting Anna into Corona. Anna then moved through the city to the docks and produced a second set of papers that would allow Anna to buy passage on a boat to Atlantia. The dock guardsmen barely even glanced at the papers before letting Anna talk to the captains that were willing to take passengers. Anna chose a merchant ship that was loaded with goods to sell at Atlantia that was scheduled to leave that night.

"Why is the ship leaving at night?" Anna asked, the first mate as he showed her to a passenger cabin.

"We have to leave at night so that we can meet up with the frigates that escort our ships to Atlantia. Piracy between Atlantia and Corona is very high so there are three frigates that escort the merchant ships. It seems to dissuade most pirates and if we leave in the morning we won't make it in time," the first mate answered. Anna walked into the room and placed her large bag on the bed and lay down on the bed to let her fury smolder and it started to fade.

It seemed that Anna's core could burn with rage or be darker then the darkest night, but in the end Anna's core wanted to be white with light. It took effort to stay red or dark but in the end the warmth of Anna's white light would always shine through.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	19. Chapter 19

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 19: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,271

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna is on her way back to Atlantia when she encounters something that she doesn't suspect.

* * *

><p>Anna laid there through the night and well into the next day. Anna ignored the meal call and every other call except to answer if she was ok and just wanted to be left alone. Anna stayed laying there for two days and was going to stay for the rest of the trip if the sounds outside her cabin and outside her little porthole hadn't caused her to sit up. There were men stomping all up and down the hallway by her cabin and above her cabin as well. Anna looked out the porthole and saw the ship had changed direction and there were a lot of ships on the horizon. It looked like three war ships were sailing towards the ships on the horizon and the merchant ship was moving away.<p>

Without thinking Anna grabbed her bag and went out the door and nearly ran into the first mate.

"What is going on?" Anna asked, him as he looked at her with wonderment.

"You hair is different and why are you wearing that dress?" the first mate asked.

"Who cares what is going on?" Anna yelled, at him feeling her core spark with anger.

"Don't you worry just go back in your cabin miss and we will handle it," the first mate started to leave, but Anna grabbed his arm. The man looked at Anna's grip then back up at Anna "there are pirates on the horizon, but they won't catch us," the first mate said. Anna let go of his arm and ran up onto the deck and the first mate fallowed yelling at her. The deck had men running all over it securing this line, moving another and the sails were all at full and the ship was picking up speed. Anna ran over to the rail and saw the frigates start to engage the pirates. Anna thought it didn't make a whole lot of sense why show yourselves to the ships and give the merchant ships a chance to run away.

Anna started to turn when the man at the top of the mast yelled out "Pirates," and Anna saw that the three merchant ships were sailing right towards a large fleet of ships with black flags and the ships were nearly on top of them there was no time to turn. Anna turned and saw the captain's face go completely white and he dropped to his knees. Anna then looked around and saw the first mate handing out swords and Anna moved over to him.

"I can fight let me help," Anna said.

"You might be one of a few that can fight, but these swords are dull and only used to surrender. If we are lucky they will take the cargo and leave us be," the first mate answered. Anna turned and saw ropes fly from the pirate ships and grappling hooks latch onto the merchant ship and men start to swing over.

First ones over started yelling "Rise the sails and weigh anchor and your men won't be harmed." As soon as the words left the pirates mouth the men on the ship slackened the sails, then the anchor went splashing into the water and the two ships started to come closer together as the pirate ship pulled the lines tight. Anna was shocked, the men didn't even fight against the boarding of the pirates and just watched with shock as the ships came close enough that a long plank was lowered onto the ship. Men came pouring across and Anna went to move down to her cabin when suddenly it felt like the something had taking her breath away.

Anna dropped to her knees and placed her hand on her chest. Her core that was normally warm, bright and powerful was now dim and weakly lit as if something was pushing it away from this world. Anna didn't even pay attention to anything as she was trying to keep herself together when one of the pirates walked up and said "well aren't you a pretty thing. Hay captain come look at this sailor."

When another man started to walk closer Anna could feel that this man was the cause of her weakness. Anna felt as though she couldn't even stand as the weight of the whole world was pressing down on her and her light grew dimmer. Then Anna saw around the captains neck was a small wooden box that had something carved in the front of it.

"This is only a passenger that was to curious for her own good," Anna heard the first mate call out.

"Well your passenger appears sick first mate I think you should," Anna heard the captain say something when suddenly a finger hooked under Anna's chin and forced her to look up. Anna's vision started to blur and she couldn't make out what the man looked like when the captain continued "well I'll be damned, your passenger is wanted by my lord. I will have to take her prisoner and bring her to my lord. Men place this woman in shackles and put her in the prison and double her guard she is supposed to be deadly." Anna felt hands and arms pull her to her feet and start to move her when the captains voice rang out again "I hope my lord cuts off that pretty head for killing our men," Anna couldn't hold on any longer and darkness surrounded her.

Anna was amazed and thankful when her eyes opened to see that she was still in her white dress and in what looked like a prison cell. Anna could still feel the power of the totem it was a lot weaker now, but it still made Anna's core dim and cool. Anna started to move her eyes to try and take in her surroundings. Anna saw that she was in a small room that had no window, bars on two of the walls, a wooden bed built into the other wooden walls and a small bucket under the bed probably meant to be a chamber pot. Anna could hear men arguing nearby about something.

"Captain we didn't do anything after we took her from that ship we shackled her and laid her on the floor and that was it," one man said, with a squeaky voice.

"Then why has she been unconscious for the better part of a week. I'm worried she is dead and our lord will be furious if that is the case. We won't get the bounty if she is dead," the captain's voice was familiar enough to Anna as it was the last voice she heard before the darkness surrounded her. "Well both of you need to pray that she is awake by the time we finish pulling into New Arendelle because if not there will be hell to pay." The words New Arendelle caused Anna to sit up suddenly and that caused the men arguing to curse loudly.

"Well look who is awake?" the captain called out, and Anna turned and saw that the effect of the totem had lessen because the captain wasn't wearing the small box anymore, "just in time for some interrogation and probably execution." The captain was a tall thin man with a thin overly waxed mustache that made it look like he had a long worm or snake across his lip. The captain wore a patch over one eye and had several missing teeth he looked to part of a pirate, but the words of New Arendelle could mean that he was a survivor of Arendelle.

"Did you say New Arendelle?" Anna asked, looking at the men.

"You don't worry about that my dear you should worry about that pretty little neck of yours," the captain said, before he turned and headed out of the prison. Anna's core started to spark with rage as the men took up positions next to the door that the captain exited and started to stare at Anna.

Anna must have been out for the whole trip to New Arendelle because she wasn't awake for very long when several men came into the prison and had crossbows and swords out pointed at Anna as they opened the door. Anna smiled at the men and put her hands out to be shackled. When the shackles were tightly in place a man pulled on a chain that connected to Anna's shackles and the men fallowed Anna out of the prison, never lowering their crossbows or swords. On the deck of the ship Anna looked around and saw that the ship was in what looked like a large lake. Anna couldn't look far the other direction to see if this lake had any entrance because the man holding the other end of the chain kept pulling her and if Anna didn't want to end up on her face she had to keep moving.

New Arendelle looked very different from Old Arendelle. There was a makeshift city that was built on the edge of a large lake and the edge of a large forest. The city looked like it was intended to be a short term stay, but has since gained a much more permanent look. The only building that looked like it was planned was the largest building. It looked like a small version of the Arendelle castle that Anna grew up in. The rest of the city was mostly wood and the buildings looked like they were constantly added onto as the location was turned into a more permanent home.

Anna was pulled down the gang plank onto the docks. The docks looked as though they had been updated to be a permanent installation. With stone moorings, docks that aren't floating but had sunken pylons, there was even a dry dock being built near the docks. As the men escorted Anna through the city the most glaring thing that Anna noticed was that everyone older then the age of five had some sort of scar or injury. A woman carried a child here had a missing hand, a youth walking carrying a crate on one shoulder was missing a half his arm and man sat on a chair stitching clothing was missing half of his leg. The youngest though looked healthy and well fed and then it also hit Anna there was no elderly people.

"What happened to everyone? Where are the elderly?" Anna asked, out loud to no one particular.

"Winter happened," one of the guards pointing a crossbow at Anna answered. Anna continued to look around and saw many more with missing limbs, missing ears, missing eyes and missing fingers. It was like missing fingers or ears were the best option. Anna's heart ached for these people, are these people the remains of the proud people of Arendelle? The men lead Anna straight to the smaller version of Arendelle castle, but instead of walking her through the second doors into the main hall instead they walked Anna to the right and down into the dungeon. The dungeon looked much like the dungeon of the ship, but instead of putting Anna in one of the cells they sat her in a wooden chair and chained her to the ground. Unlike when Anna was restrained at Atlantia, where they tied her to the chair these men had preinstalled loops bolted into the floor. There was not going to be an easy escape from this dungeon.

Then a large man, that looked a lot like a young Kai, came limping in even though he was using a wooden walking stick. "So the captain of the Spirit thinks he has captured the woman in white," the man even sounded a little like Kai did when Anna was a little girl. "State your name so I can put it in the ledger," the man asked.

"Anna of Arendelle," Anna said, and several of the guards that were still pointing crossbows at Anna hissed and the large man placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head.

"Show some respect at least go by your middle name," one guard yelled, out to Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked, as her core starting to spark with anger.

"You claim that you are from Arendelle, but you don't know what happened to the elderly and you still use the sacred name. You are not who you say you are," another guard yelled at Anna.

"Why lie about this?" the man with the cane asked.

"I wish to speak to the council of Arendelle," was all Anna said next. The men around the room stood in shock. When no one said anything else so Anna decided to continue. "When no one from the royal family is available or of age then the council of Arendelle is immediately formed and as a citizen of Arendelle I demand to be seen by the council." Several guards around the room started whispering to each other. Anna couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew that what she was asking had the effect she wanted.

"If you are from Arendelle tell me the concierge's name in the castle, he was well known across the city," the caned man asked.

"Kai," Anna said, with confidence and then remembering Kai's death bed confession to her that he stayed in Arendelle feeling disgraced. The caned man's eyes narrowed as he looked at Anna.

"Very well guards she asked to speak with the council so let's see what the council thinks." The guards unchained Anna from the floor and they escorted her out of the dungeon through the courtyard again and into the main doors.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	20. Chapter 20

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 20: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,998

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna has found her people. They are different than they once were are they still Anna's people. They are have scars, missing parts and they are alive. Who lead them to this place and what kind of person who leads pirates?

* * *

><p>The castle was eerily similar to her home just smaller. The guards escorted Anna up the stairs to the main hall and the door was slightly open and Anna could hear men talking inside. "Wait here," the caned man said, as he stood just inside the door, still leaving it ajar so that Anna could hear what was going on.<p>

A very grizzled man's voice was currently talking "the dry dock is nearly finished and we can start on the rest of the city."

"The Spirit has returned and the raid was successful with zero causalities, zero damage and one prisoner. A woman in white that matched the description of the murder of the north," Anna felt more sparks in her core. Anna didn't murder anyone she fought men that were armed, dangerous and a threat to Elsa.

"We also have a report that the north mountain is visible from the retreating ice shelf. It appears that the winter in the north has finally ended," another younger voice spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't be calling the woman in white murder but hero," the younger voice spoke again, and several other men growled or spat in anger.

"We have no proof that the mad queen is truly gone. The woman in white is to be questioned about the deaths of our brothers," another voice rang out, that sounded familiar to Anna, but it was hard, grizzled and there was something else.

The caned man then cleared his voice and then said "The woman in white demands to speak to the council of Arendelle." Several men in the room said several things so much on top of each other that Anna couldn't understand what was said until the familiar voice rang out over all of them.

"Enough. How does she know about the council?" the familiar voice asked.

"I don't know my lord, but she knew about Kai as well she must have been from Arendelle at some point even though she should have been very young," the caned man answered.

"Bring her in," it was the very grizzled voice, that first spoke about the docks, was who called out to have Anna brought in. Anna dropped her head so that her braids fell from behind her shoulders and would obscure her face some, but Anna could see though her bangs at the room.

The room was dimly lit and there was a large table in the center. There was a woman with short brown hair sitting on the left farthest from Anna, next to her was a silver haired man that had a beard to match and he was stroking his beard. There were two men on the right side of the table one was fairly young, to be on the council, he had blond hair that was short. It appeared like he was trying to grow a blond beard, but it just looked like he had hairy patches all over his face. The final man that Anna could see was another older man he had no hair on his head, but he had many scars instead of hair he had a silver mustache that hung low well past his chin. None of these people looked familiar so who's voice did she here that sounded familiar

The guards stopped Anna at the opposite head of the table far from the council and still surrounded with guards. "So you wanted to speak with the council of Arendelle? State your name for the council and what you want," the youngest man spoke, with his young almost squeaky voice.

Anna raised her head and spoke confidently "I am Anna of Arendelle." The guards around her hissed again and the people at the table placed their hands on their chests and bowed their heads as they heard the name. Suddenly a loud crash came from the opposite end of the room that made everyone jump and look at the darkness.

"Imposter you have been sent as a spy," the familiar voice rang, out from the darkness "you have been sent to destroy us once and for all. The Mad Queen has perfected her creation and has sent it here to kill us."

"I know that voice come forward and don't be a coward," Anna called out, to the darkness. Then a man walked forward into the light the first thing Anna noticed was that he also wore a patch over his left eye. The man's blond hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and he had a neatly trimmed blond beard that covered his face. The man was taller and bulkier then the other men at the table it looked as though the man could lift a huge block of ice. Then it suddenly hit Anna "Kristoff?"

"Touch her skin tell me it feels cold as ice," the man who Anna thought was Kristoff spoke and one of the guards slowly reached out to grab Anna's arm "the Mad Queen use to send down icy constructs that looked like her sister to the city and they would hurt or kill people before we were finally able to destroy them. It was that among many things that made us leave our homes."

The guards hand wrapped around Anna's arm and his voice rang out "No my lord her skin is warm to the touch if not hot, and her skin is soft not of ice."

Kristoff's eye narrowed "Who are you really?"

Anna had to take a breath in to calm her nerves "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle," but before Anna could say anything else Kristoff screamed out, the pain in his voice clear as cloudless night

"Enough of your lies," Kristoff then collapsed into a chair at the head of the table, grabbed his head with his right hand almost in pain and then Kristoff spoke eerily clamly "Princess Anna is dead and with her all light in this world went with her. Take her away."

The guards started to pull on Anna's chain and Anna called out "Look at my dress Kristoff it was going to be my wedding dress. You said I should have Princess feisty pants embroidered near along the back seam," and the guards started to pull her out of the room when as weak voice rang out

"Wait," Kristoff had stood once again and strode over towards Anna. The guards stopped pulling Anna out but they still had Anna's arms extended and the chain taught as if to pull Anna away if she tried to do some harm to Kristoff. As if Anna would ever dream of hurting Kristoff. Anna had forgotten how huge Kristoff was by the time he walked over to the door. Kristoff bent over and fixed his big brown eye on Anna. "When I first met Princess Anna I said one word to her what was it?" Kristoff said, with a voice Anna had never really heard from him before.

"You said Carrots. Carrots behind you," Anna said, remembering the day like it was yesterday and Kristoff eye narrowed. Kristoff then did something Anna didn't expect as he reach out and turned Anna around and Anna felt him tug at the back of her dress as if he roll out the inside looking for something.

Anna couldn't see what Kristoff was looking for when his voice weakly rang out behind Anna "Impossible you are dead I buried you in this dress."

"I can explain everything Kristoff if you just let me," Anna said looking over her shoulder and saw a single tear fall from his eye. "Please?" Anna asked.

"Release her hands and come sit Princess Anna you have some explaining to do. I also need something strong to drink," Kristoff turned and strode back towards the council who immediately started to argue about weather this Anna really was the real Princess Anna. The guards immediately unlocked Anna's wrists and they all moved to the back of the room after Kristoff waved them off with a flick of his wrist. Anna saw that they all gathered along the back wall behind Anna. Anna came and sat down at the table and the argument had stopped and all five faces were now staring at Anna.

"Where would you like me to start?" Anna asked.

"The beginning," was all Kristoff said. Anna then started with waking up laid out on the stone table in front of her tombstone. Anna continued until she reached the part where she saw the men attacking Elsa's fortress.

"Wait you sent those men to kill Elsa?" Anna had realized that everyone had said Anna had committed murder of Arendelle's men.

"Of course," Kristoff answered, and then said "continue."

"No wait. Why did you order those men to kill Elsa?" Anna asked, and the men around the table hissed at the moment Anna said Elsa.

"Many things changed over the last ten years Anna and my people call for the death of the mad queen. My people want to go home," Kristoff answered, "Please continue."

"You mean our people." Anna said, her core starting to spark with her anger.

"Unfortunately your people are all gone Anna. The people that are left are winter hardened, broken, angry people and they are a people who want vengeance for what they have lost," Kristoff answered, with a cold fury that Anna had never heard or seen from Kristoff before.

"My people are not gone Kristoff they are right outside this shadow of Arendelle," Anna answered.

"No the people outside have lost their home, family, children, parents, arms, legs, fingers, toes, eyes and ears. They have turned to piracy on the high seas, they have lived through endless winters and they are not your people anymore. They are shadows of their former selves, but they are alive, warm and have food in their bellies," Kristoff answered, with his cold fury barely contained.

Anna's own fury sparked and started to burn inside her "These are still my people my family ruled over these people for generations," Anna started to yell at Kristoff.

"Where were you and your family when the elders of Arendelle chose to starve rather than eat food that could have gone to the young? Where were you and your family when we had to cut the blacked fingers, toes, feet and arms of children, men and women and listen to the screams of pain?" Anna's angry fire was smothered while Kristoff yelled at Anna. "Where were you and your family even though the elders died of starvation the children still died from starvation or the cold? Where were you and your family when we had to find out that the Imperials and the Southerners had bounties on our heads and we had to carve our way out of the north?" Kristoff had stood and was yelling across the table at Anna. Anna's still heart broke at hearing what Kristoff was yelling. Anna's still heart broke again when she saw Kristoff left hand on the table with the last two fingers missing. Kristoff then stopped and quietly said one last thing "Where were you and your family when we decided that piracy and killing was the only way to live. I am done with this meeting. Guards please escort Princess Anna to a guest room and make sure she doesn't leave," Anna just sat there not even realizing that tears had started streaming down her face.

Several guards pulled Anna to her feet, Anna complied and fallowed the guards to a small room with a small window, small bed, table and chair and little else. Anna collapsed onto the bed and cried; mourning her people and what they had to go through after her death. Kristoff had changed he had become harder, colder and angrier then he once was. Anna also mourned over the final piece of her old life that she had hung onto so tightly was gone. Her people had to adapt to live and nothing of her old life remained.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	21. Chapter 21

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 21: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,892

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna finishes her story to the Arendelle council and we find that Kristoff has changed a lot of the years, but is there a glimmer of who he used to be still there.

* * *

><p>Anna remained motionless for the rest of the night and into the morning when a knock came at her door and Anna said "Enter."<p>

The large man with a limp stood at her door with his cane in front of him "The council is ready to hear more of your story," the man stuttered, a little trying to find the correct title to use.

Anna stood up and said "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle no more. Now I am just Anna of Arendelle."

The man then opened the door for Anna and Anna nodded her head in thanks. Much to Anna's dismay the hallway was still filled with guards as the large man started to lead Anna to the hall. "Did I hear correctly that you were there when Kai spoke his last words?" the man with a cane asked.

"Yes he apologized for his failures and I told him that he had nothing to apologize for and then he closed his eyes and the light left him," Anna answered, and then noticed the man had a tear on his face "I'm sorry are you ok."

"Yes my lord tried to get him to come with us, my mother did as well, but my father wouldn't leave. He sent us away to live he said," the large man was Kai's son. Anna didn't even realize that Kai had a family and she felt guilty that she didn't know. "I'm sorry," was all Anna could say, as they approached the doors to the grand hall and one of the guards opened them for her. The scene was the same Kristoff at one end with two to his right and left and the only other chair was one of Anna at the other end away from the council. Anna walked in and sat across from Kristoff and the council.

"So you attacked the men and the fortress then what?" Kristoff asked.

Anna went to speak a few times, but then felt like the truth was not the correct thing to say "I entered Elsa's tower and she had fled. I couldn't find her so I went south to find you," Anna continued, from where she met the Kale and his looters. Anna continued until she got to the part where Anna turned dark and stole the light from those men. Anna changed the story there and quickly moved on to coming back north to find the Arendelle people again but this time ran into ice farmers from Corona. When Anna finished she finalized her story with "The people of Corona and Atlantia are ready to rise up against Weselton and Southern Isles they just need Arendelle's help."

Kristoff looked at the rest of the council and the bald scared man spoke with the really grizzled voice "That is a fascinating story, but I don't believe a word of it." Anna had to nearly bite her tongue to not yell at the man.

The younger man with blond patchy hair tried stroking his beard in thought but it just made him look even more ridiculous "I believe the story, but I don't see any benefit to us to help Corona and Atlantia rise up. If we help them out primary source of food and income disappears or we start feeling guilty for raiding them instead." Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing this council could help change the course of the world.

The silver haired man with the beard was stroking his beard for a while before saying "If Corona and Atlantia don't blame us for the deaths of their leaders we might be able to return to a life of peace and trade and could give up piracy. I say we should send out the fleet to help." Anna thought at last a reasonable person in the council.

Anna turned and saw that the woman had been writing the entire time the other men thought and spoke. Then woman then handed a piece of paper to Kristoff "Mistress Sif says that we should help, but we should wait until the dry dock is finished, all our ships are repaired and armed and that we should have another galleon being built before we help. Otherwise we risk losing our fleet and only source of goods if we go to war and loose," Kristoff nodded his head at Mistress Sif who returned his nod in agreement. Anna could understand her point of view, while Anna didn't think it was that big of a risk. It still was a risk to their people.

Anna then turned to Kristoff who was staring at Anna for a while and Anna wanted to say something, but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. "I believe most of your story, but I also believe you have left out some things about Elsa," this was the first time anyone has said her name and not called her the mad queen. "Why have you lied to us about Elsa?"

Anna realized that Kristoff wasn't staring at her like he used to, but he was reading her like he used to read people for Elsa. He was looking for little clues and at some point he had seen something that Anna did that told him she lied. "It pains me to say this, but frankly I don't trust you with Elsa's location," Anna confessed, with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"Are you saying that the people that you once claimed as your own don't deserve justice?" the young blond man spat.

"I never said that. I believe they do deserve justice, but I believe that the justice you should serve them is the one who truly is to blame for their current situation. My sister is not the one to blame, she did some horrible things, but can you blame her for it?" Anna answered, but continued "Elsa snapped after seeing her baby sister die not once, but twice to save her. You can't blame Elsa for breaking down mentally after all that she had been through."

"Who is to blame then?" the older bald man asked, in his grizzly voice.

"Whoever sent the assassin to kill Elsa and killed me instead," Anna thought she was stating the obvious, but the faces around the table made her think differently.

"We tried years ago to find that information, but we were unable to find anything before we had to abandon Old Arendelle. Whatever information was left there is long gone now," the silver haired man answered.

"Yes shortly after the event happened no one would be willing to talk about the assassination attempt, but don't you find it oddly convenient that Weselton and the Southern Isles were so quick to move on Corona and Atlantia. Almost like they had fleets and troops in the area waiting to attack a suddenly vulnerable country that had recently lost its leader and maybe royal family," Anna had never thought about it that way before, but hearing her own words made the most sense out of all the things said so far.

Anna stared at the people at the other end of the table while they thought about what Anna had said. Anna thought that she had convinced Kristoff and Sith, but the others were to unknown to Anna for her to be able to tell for sure.

Finally after what felt like forever Kristoff said "I will retract the kill order for Elsa, but she is no longer queen to these people she will be plainly be Elsa of Arendelle. If her madness is ever cured we will welcome her with open arms," Kristoff's answer was better than Anna could have hoped for "But I can't send Arendelle's ships to attack and defend other ports of call. Maybe once our dry dock is finished and we can start building our own ships will we consider helping out your allies," Kristoff finished. Anna could hardly suppress her anger at Kristoff, people were suffering and he was just going to sit here safe in his little castle.

"Kristoff if you have denounced Elsa's claim to the throne does that mean?" the younger blonde man started to ask.

"No I am not a king. The Ice King was a ruse set up to throw off our enemies it was never meant to be real," Kristoff answered, with a little cold in his voice like he has had this argument many times in the past.

"My lord you might not want to be called king, but you are called king in the streets. You have led these people through hell and back it is only right you claim the title that they have already given you," the old bald man said, in his grizzled voice.

"All things that you have all said in the past, but it still won't change my mind," Kristoff answered, again standing with both hands on the table.

"Yes, but denouncing Elsa's claim will mean you are king in the people's eyes," the silver haired man stated, plainly as if Kristoff was too blind to see. Kristoff just shook his head in annoyance and he looked at Sith who simply smiled at him and Kristoff shook his head no.

"My I speak?" Anna asked, knowing that she had no true pull in this council.

"O great now are you going to tell me I should be king?" Kristoff said, mockingly and Anna just widened her eyes leaving her question in the air. "Say your peace," Kristoff said, with a flick of his wrist.

"When I was younger and one of the few times Elsa and I were in the same room together it was to talk about succession," Anna started, and saw that everyone was hanging on every word she said. "Elsa at the time said she didn't want to become queen ever and that they should just leave the throne to me. I also said that I didn't want the throne and that it was Elsa's by right. That is when my father knelt down and looked both of us in the eye and said 'That the person who wants to be on the throne is not the person you really want on the throne. It's the person who doesn't want to be on the throne is the person you need to be on the throne.' At the time I didn't understand what he was trying to say, but now I see," Anna stopped, and looked at Kristoff. "You don't want to be King Kristoff, but maybe you should think about it this way. Maybe your people need you to be King," Anna finished, with a reassuring smile that use to make Kristoff melt, but this time it seemed to make him turn cold as ice.

Kristoff collapsed back into his chair and covered his face with both hands and then said something that Anna never expected from Kristoff. "Fine. I hate you all. Make the announcement," Anna was shocked at hearing Kristoff say that he hated everyone one in the room. Kristoff then stood and walked out of the room without saying another word. Anna just sat there as the rest of the council stood happily and started to talk about the ceremony and what they should plan. Anna wasn't sure what to do when Sith walked up and handed Anna a note _I will have the guard lessened and you will have free reign of the castle, but you can't leave until his majesty gives permission._

"Thank you," Anna answered, then stood and watched as Sith wrote and gave out new orders to the guards. Then finally there was only one guard left standing near the door waiting. Anna smiled at him and he nodded his head to Anna and then opened the door for her. "Thank you," Anna smiled again and walked back to the room that she had spent the night in. Anna waited in her small room looking out the small window when she thought it had been long enough and then stood and opened the door. "I would like to meet with King Kristoff," Anna stated, and the guard led the way and Anna fallowed.

When Anna arrived at the door the guard spoke to another standing guard who then went in and then came back out "His Majesty says you can enter." Anna walked through the open door and the first thing she could see was a large painting of Anna that once hung in the family gallery. It was painted about a year before Anna had met Kristoff. The rest of the room was sparsely decorated with a table and chairs, a bed, a desk in front of the painting and Kirstoff was sitting behind the desk staring at the old painting.

"You know how I use to give you a hard time about talking to those paintings?" Kristoff spoke, after hearing the door shut.

"Yea you and Elsa both had a good time at my expense over that," Anna replied, with a little smile on her face as she walked up to Kristoff's desk. Anna dragged one of the chairs from a nearby table and moved it closer until one of the guards cleared his throat, which caused Anna to stop and sit on the spot.

"About four years ago I found myself talking to your picture here like I was talking to you and the irony was not lost on me," Kristoff said, after a bit.

"I hope I gave good advice," Anna said "You have heard my story why don't you tell me yours Kristoff what happened between my murder and now."

"That is a very long story which would require a lot of alcohol and a stronger heart then I have right now," Kristoff said, almost mournfully.

"Then what will it take to convince you to help Atlantia and Corona?" Anna asked, cutting to the chase.

"We are in no shape for a war Anna. I know what the people say about the Pirates of Arendelle that we have two fleets that can set fire to the world if we wanted. It's not true we have two barely functional Galleon's and a hand full of Frigates that are all in some way damaged. We spread those rumors just like the Ice King to set fear into the sailors so they will surrender without a fight," Kristoff then took a drink of something. Anna couldn't see what it was, but could hear him drinking. "Once the dry dock is finished and we repair all the ships even then I'm not sure we can do what you want. Fully repaired navy we would have three Galleons, ten Frigates and several smaller ships not including our merchant ships that aren't made for war."

Anna should have known better than to think that New Arendelle was going to be this grand place. Where they could float a navy that could once again rival her enemies, but that just is not here. There was no help for Atlantia or Corona and they would have to stand on their own. "If I encode a couple of letters for Melody of Atlantia and Eugene of Corona do you think they could somehow find their way into their hands?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure we could find a way to get them to the correct locations. No guarantee that the letters will get to the intended recipients, but we can try," Kristoff said, "You will be ok with telling me what you are writing correct."

"Of course your majesty. I will even write them here in your presence," Anna said, with a big smile and a curtsy. It was intended to be a joke to make Kristoff smile and it had the opposite effect as his face fell and he rolled his one good eye. "I'm sorry Kristoff I thought it would make you smile at least. After I write the letters I want to leave to go check on Elsa," Anna said, with a little regret in her voice.

"I have to protect my people if you leave I will make sure you won't be able to find your way back Anna," Anna was shocked to hear what Kristoff just said.

"Are you saying that I am not welcome here?" Anna asked, her eye's narrowing.

"No I'm not saying that, but I am saying that to protect my people I will make sure that the location of this lake and city will remain as secret as possible. It isn't that I don't trust you it's just that I don't trust anyone anymore," Kristoff said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you really think you can stop me from finding my way back here Kristoff?" Anna asked, with a smirk on her face.

"The fact that you are standing before me having this conversation makes me think that there is nothing that you cannot do. But I will still try my best to keep those relying on me safe," Kristoff said, drinking from a glass that he is holding with his injured hand.

"I know you don't want to hear or see this, but you already are and you will continue to be a good King. How about a pen and paper for those letters?" Anna said, with a smile quickly changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	22. Chapter 22

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 21: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,237

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna decides to head back to the trolls to check on Elsa. Anna will then find something she doesn't expect.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was true to his word the letters left with the next merchant ship and Anna was shoved into the hold of another ship and dropped off near the ice shelf were Anna ran into the ice farmers from Corona. Anna quickly made her way back to the Valley of the Living Rock by about day break. Anna came running into the center of the valley and just like before several trolls came rolling up one of them Grand Pabbie.<p>

"It is good to see you Princess," Pabbie said, with a slight tilt of his head "I often wonder if you will one day not return like Kristoff?" Pabbie said, with a little sadness in his voice.

"As long as my sister is here I will return. How is Elsa?" Anna asked, and the trolls all smiled when suddenly a musical voice rang out behind Anna.

"Hello Anna," Anna turned, looked and saw Elsa standing next to the little house the trolls had made for her the last time Anna was here. Anna was shocked staring at Elsa as she slowly walked over and reached out to place her hand on Anna's face. Anna laid her face against Elsa's cool hand and then suddenly Elsa lunged and hugged Anna crying. "You died I saw and I was surrounded in darkness for so long. Then I heard you calling me and your light and warmth showed me the way out."

Anna couldn't hold back the tear either as they sunk down to their knee's hugging each other "How long have you been awake?" Anna asked, through the tears.

"A few weeks now, but I was not well physically and it took some time to come to terms what I had done while lost in the darkness," Elsa explained, "I remember everything, but it seemed so rational at the time. Thinking back on it I was just letting despair, sadness and fear rule everything. It wasn't until the troll's told me that you had somehow crossed back over and reclaimed your body that brought me out of the my depression. I thought that maybe I could make right the so many wrongs I have committed in this world," Elsa continued to cry and then progressed to her sniffily phase. Elsa hadn't cried very often in all those years alone, but the first few days after Anna's ice incident Elsa had broken down crying at random times. Soon though Elsa pulled back and Anna let her go a little begrudgingly.

"That's why the storms have left the north mountain," Anna stated, and Elsa nodded her head.

"I sent all the snow I could away, but it seems that the years and years of snow made some of it permanent," Elsa answered.

"What else did they tell you," Anna asked a little worried.

Elsa smirked and said "Everything." Anna couldn't help but drop her chin as the guilt of her own past crimes once again came crashing down. Then a cool finger lifted Anna's chin and those beautiful blue eyes' gripped Anna.

"Your darkness and my own are not any different. It just proves that despair can cause people to do terrible things. You are so much stronger than I am that you were able to pull yourself out of the darkness," Elsa's face fell into sadness and Anna pulled her into another hug to keep that sadness at bay. "So how about you tell me what you have been up to since the last time you were here," Elsa said, pulled back from the hug.

Anna looked around and saw that the trolls were all still patiently watching them "I found Kristoff and the people from Arendelle. But first I made an accidental trip to Corona," Anna started, to tell her story about Rapunzel, Eugene, Pirates and Kristoff.

After finishing Anna looked to Elsa who now looked a little sad, but possibly something else too "Elsa I'm sorry that he essentially dethroned you and I helped convince him."

"It's not that Anna he is the one they need on the throne because he doesn't want it," Anna had to smile at Elsa as she was using the same words that Anna used to convince Kristoff to take the throne. "But what I did to my people is unforgivable and here he is giving me a royal pardon. I don't deserve it."

"Yes, but now you can return and do good things in the world and make up for the past" Anna said, trying to cheer Elsa up. The trolls had brought Elsa a plate of food in the middle of Anna's tale and another plate has come again and Anna looked up to see that sunset was fast approaching.

Elsa looked down at the food and stared "Can I really make up for so much pain and suffering?" Elsa talked down at her plate.

"Yes you can do anything Elsa you are the most amazing person I have ever meet. You will make up for and even more you can make this world a better place to live," Anna said, trying hard to stay positive for Elsa to bring her out of the darkness that could be taking over again.

"Maybe it would be better if I just stayed here. You are changing the world for the better already. You are the amazing one. I am just the failure," Elsa kept staring at her plate of food.

Anna couldn't help but get a little angry at Elsa and felt the little sparks start in her core "Elsa staying here won't change anything," Anna started to say, a little more forceful then she probably should, but the sparks were flying in her core now. "You need to get out into the world and you need to help me save it," the light in her chest started to ignite. "I don't know why I was sent back, but I feel that it was to make this world right again and I can't do it alone," Anna didn't stop the light as it burst into flames "I am doing everything I can, I'm lost and just fluttering in the wind and the only two people in the world that I love unconditionally are the only two that won't help me. The world is a mess, people's lives are a mess and we aren't going to change it by moping around feeling sorry for the past. You can't change the past you can only change the present and the future." Anna was so frustrated with Elsa and Kristoff that it just came boiling out of her. Anna looked at Elsa whose eyes were as big a saucers looking at Anna. Anna looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing the white wedding dress anymore, but the red pantaloons and a red blouse again which also meant her hair was blood red.

"Please, I need your help I don't know how much longer I can do this on my own," Anna said, finally.

"When the trolls told me about you changing your form I didn't quite understand what they meant," Elsa said, looking at Anna with a little hesitation. "But you are right I am moping and I need to do something to fix the world I helped break a part," Elsa said, with a weak smile that caused Anna's core to smolder. "So how about you tell me everything you know about the political situations around and we can see if there is anything you missed." Anna had stood up at some point during her rant and hardly even realized it, so she sat back down took a deep breath and started to lay out everything she knew.

After finishing laying out everything she knew about the current situation across several countries Anna's fire had returned to her plain warm light. Elsa had eaten twice and now was currently engulfed in a large yawn and stretch. Anna had lost track of time and looked up into the sky and realized it must be nearly midnight. "Elsa why don't you go get some rest. This will be here in the morning and I'm sorry I yelled at your and got all fiery" Anna felt a little guilty over her outburst and subsequent changing to red.

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you," Elsa asked. Anna just nodded her head and walked Elsa to her little troll home. Elsa did a little flick of her hand and her dress changed to a cute set of pantaloons and a night shirt. "Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" Elsa asked, as she lay down on the bed. Anna simply smiled at Elsa and sat down next to the bed. Elsa dropped a hand down and Anna grabbed it. "Thank you for bringing me home," Elsa said, before closing her eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Anna sat next to Elsa holding her hand until she woke the next morning. When Elsa's eye's popped open and looked at Anna "Did you sit there all night?" Elsa asked.

"Yea, but don't worry about it. It doesn't feel that long to me and I don't get stiff, tired, sore or anything else like before," Anna answered, as Elsa got up and changed her cloths again into a gown. "So where do we start should head to Corona or Atlantia?" Anna asked.

"New Arendelle if you can find it," Elsa answered, offering Anna a hand to help stand up. Anna took the hand and Elsa pulled her to her feet.

"Really why there? Kristoff isn't going to change his mind I can tell," Anna asked, as she fallowed Elsa out of the little house.

"Because Anna I need to start with an apology. I can't apologize to every single person in Arendelle, but I can start by apologizing to Kristoff. I want to start there then we can go fix the world," Elsa said, with a little more confidence today then last night.

"Alright so why don't you get some breakfast and I'll get you some food packed up for traveling," Anna said, thinking that they wouldn't be able to move nearly as fast. Elsa can't run at top speed for several days and nights without stopping. The trolls provided a large bag of vegetables, mushrooms and a few flowers that Bulda said 'were very delicious and nutritional.' Anna returned and found Elsa had changed from a dress to a pantaloons and blouse outfit that looked similar to what Elsa use to go riding in.

"Are you seriously going to travel in that dress?" Elsa asked, with a bit of a smile and a look of speculation.

"Actually I don't even know if I can truly take it off I haven't tried, but we should get moving. I want to get as far south as possible before dark. I have been traveling by myself for so many weeks that it will be interesting to walk again," Anna said, with a smile as she tossed the food bag over her other shoulder so that her bag that Melody gave her was on one hip and this food bag was on the other.

"Walk the trolls talked like you use to run like the wind when you travel. Why are we going to walk?" Elsa asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Well you can't very well sprint at top speed day and night like I can so won't we have to walk?" Anna asked, dropping her eyebrows at Elsa. Elsa smiled and then with a flick of her wrists an ice animal suddenly appeared in front of her with reigns. Elsa then flicked her wrist again and long thin sheets of ice appeared under her feet.

"Let's see if you can keep up," Elsa said, with a huge grin and she flicked the icy reigns and the animal took off at a run and dragging Elsa behind on her ice skis. Anna didn't want to get left behind so she sprinted after Elsa at top speed. With Anna sprinting and Elsa's ice animals pulling her they made it well south of the snow line that first day and Anna started to turn east towards were she thought New Arendelle was.

"Now that is how to travel," Elsa said, as they stopped at a dry area to make camp as the sun started to set.

"I'm shocked you were able to keep up. That was a lot of fun," Anna answered, with a big smile "Should we try and make a fire?" Anna asked.

"Naw we don't need the warmth or the light let's just settle down, I'll eat and then if you worry about me getting cold you can let me curl up next to you miss heater," Elsa said, with a huge smile of her own. Elsa sat down and Anna handed Elsa the bag full of food. Elsa made quick work of the food and then lay down. She then smiled at Anna and patted the ground next to her. Anna took the hint and lay down next to Elsa and wrapped her arm and a leg over Elsa. "The cold never bothered me really, but it is so nice to be warm and you are very warm," Elsa said, as her eye's closed and she drifted off to sleep. Anna just lay next to Elsa not wanting to disturb her for the entire night.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	23. Chapter 23

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 23: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,755

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary: **Elsa and Anna try to find their way back to New Arendelle. The pair happen upon someone that Anna doesn't care for.

* * *

><p>Anna lay with Elsa until her eye's opened just before sunrise "Good morning," Anna said, to Elsa who smiled back a huge smile.<p>

"I keep expecting to wake up back in that tower and you will be gone again," Elsa said, with a little sadness in her face. Anna pinched Elsa's arm "Ouch why did you do that?" Elsa asked.

"To prove to you that you aren't dreaming," Anna said, with a smile as Elsa gave Anna a very fake glare. Anna got up and pulled out some more food for Elsa.

"You know the troll food isn't that bad and very filling, but I can't wait for a little more variety," Elsa said, as she took a bite of a big mushroom. Once again they were off at fast pace that would clear more miles in a day then any horse could cover.

Anna stopped briefly at the location that the ship dropped her off at "This is where the ship dropped me off at. Now we traveled for around two days at sea and although I couldn't see much, what I could see was that the sun always rose behind the ship and that meant they were traveling west the whole time," Anna explained her thoughts at where they were going to look for New Arendelle.

"So east we go after two days of traveling we will find some high ground and look for a large lake that might fit your memory," Elsa said, with a flick of her reigns and Elsa was off on her skis again and Anna had to give chase.

After two more nights of sleeping arm in arm and three days of heading east Anna found a high point and could see only two lakes that were big enough to hold a fleet. After heading for the first one for a while Anna decided that they should do away with the ice animal and skis and just stick with walking. Elsa also made herself a cloak with a hood up just in case someone didn't like Kristoff pardoning her. Unfortunately after spending the most of the night and whole next day walking to the lake it turned out to be not the lake that New Arendelle was around. So Elsa brought out her skis and reigns and they took off for the next lake.

Before they traveled for too long though the sun set and they had to stop. "What if I'm wrong and Kristoff was right that I won't find my way back?" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"You can do anything Anna," Elsa said, settling down with her dinner and changed her cloths to her sleeping attire. "If the next lake isn't the one we will continue to the next one that we find. We have patience and time," Elsa finished her dinner and lay down to go to sleep. Anna came and curled up next to Elsa who wrapped an arm and leg around Anna. Anna decided to close her eyes as well even though she was sure she wouldn't sleep or whatever she did last time.

Suddenly Anna was jerked awake by such a fowl stench that she had only smelt once before. Anna's sudden movement jolted Elsa awake "What what's wrong?"

Anna couldn't help, but hold her nose to try and block out the smell. Of course it did no good, but it made her feel better. "The smell that overwhelmed me when I fought the looter named Kale. I can smell it now," Anna said, while plugging her nose.

"I don't smell anything," Elsa said, as she stood and then started looking around "can you tell where it is coming from?" Elsa quickly changed her outfit. Elsa then summoned up small ice butterflies and sent them out in all directions "My little friends will search the area and I'll know if someone is near."

"Where did you learn these new abilities," Anna sounded funny to her own ears as she plugged her nose.

"Ten years of madness made me do and create things I never thought possible or would have thought it was unethical to do," Elsa said, as she closed her eyes. Anna also closed her eyes and tried to sense were the smell was coming from.

"South," Anna said, as closing her eyes made her other senses stronger and the smell was stronger that direction. Suddenly another feeling washed over her and it was as though the light in her core was being pushed away. "One of Kristoffs captains is here also south," Anna said, as the combination of the two was overwhelming and Anna fell to the ground unable to hold herself up.

"Anna," Elsa screamed, after seeing that Anna had collapsed and ran over to Anna's side.

"I'm ok the two totems are nearly overwhelming. Just go find them and try and track down where the captain goes. Once I start to move away I'll start to feel better and move faster," Anna said, as she started to crawl away from the smell.

"I can't lose you again," Elsa said, with a little sadness and fear in her voice.

"You won't I survived these guys before I know I will be ok. Just go," Anna didn't want to lose these lead on finding Kristoff.

Elsa then created two small snowflakes "Keep these with you and no matter where you go I will be able to track you," Elsa placed a snowflake on each of Anna's braid "please be safe and I'll find you."

Anna continued to crawl away from the stench as she heard Elsa move off south.

* * *

><p>Elsa started to move away, but stopped to look back towards Anna. Elsa didn't want to leave Anna, but they needed this lead to find New Arendelle. Anna crawled away from the smell that only she could smell and every foot she moved it seemed that the next was faster. So Elsa closed her eyes and felt the butterflies that had found the pair. Elsa sent some of the others higher to find the ship that might belong to New Arendelle when she moved towards the men. Elsa could hear what they were talking about and started to move towards the butterflies.<p>

"I think these things are worth more than that," one man said.

"Well with the snow storm in the north gone and the ice sheet retreating soon I will be able to go up there myself and fill my ship with things. I also have noticed that you contact me whenever you have Arendelle stuff so that means that no one else wants it or you can't find anyone else to take it. So I'm going to stick with my first offer. Take it or leave it," the other man that Elsa could only assume was the captain answered.

Elsa move towards the last tree that gave any cover and could see the men for herself. One blonde man that match the description of Kale that Anna gave for the looter and the other had the funny mustache that looked like he had worms on his face. Elsa also saw several other men standing away from the two one group had a lot of items that they must be trying to sell then another group standing at a large row boat. Elsa sent one of her butterflies into the boat and two others moved out towards the sea to find the main boat.

The men must have decided on a price because Kale waved the men forward and they started to unload the loot. The other men started loading the items onto the boat. Elsa closed her eyes again and checked on her snowflakes with Anna and they were moving away quickly. Elsa then went back to the butterflies that were looking for the main ship and suddenly there it was a little ways off the coast. Elsa's last two butterflies flew down and hid themselves on the ship.

Elsa had to fight the urge to attack Kale the looter. Anna's light pushed the madness away, but the memories still remained and the hatred for anyone who hurt or wanted to hurt Anna remained. Selling Anna to Weselton bore unexpected fruit when she met Melody and the ALT and helped kick start a potential revolution there. That was the only thing that was keeping Elsa from attacking the man. Elsa closed her eyes and felt for the snowflakes with Anna and could feel that Anna was pacing back and forth waiting for Elsa. Elsa turned and started moving back towards Anna with her butterflies safely stowed away on the main ship they would find New Arendelle.

Elsa moved quickly back towards Anna and when she got closer to Anna Elsa could almost feel the nervous motion of Anna in the distance.

"Anna it's me I found them and stowed a couple of my butterflies on the main ship," Elsa called out, to Anna as she approached were Anna was pacing "I'll be able to track them were ever they go. Now let's hope they go straight to New Arendelle and not someplace else." Elsa came around a rock, saw Anna just stop pacing and looked very relieved. "You ok?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

"I started to panic for some reason that you might get into trouble and I wouldn't know if you needed help," Anna explained, "so you can track the ship with your butterflies?"

"Yes. Let's hope they head straight home," Elsa explained, "If they say head south to do a raid or something we might be a little out of luck for a while." Seeing Anna's huge smile again after all these years just made Elsa's heart melt. The fact that she returned from the grave was amazing, but her abilities was nothing short of miraculous. Then when she was able to pull Elsa out of the darkness that she had drowned in for years, Anna was her knight in shining armor.

Elsa looked up at the sky and saw that dawn was probably quickly approaching "Well I think I'll eat and we can wait until the ship starts moving," Elsa walked over to Anna and sat on the ground. The mushrooms and vegetables that the trolls provided are all very earthy and tasty, but Elsa wanted more after eating the same thing for over a month. Elsa couldn't help staring at Anna every spare moment, coming back from the dead was something that Elsa would have never believed was possible yet here she was.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	24. Chapter 24

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 24: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,394

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary: **Elsa and Anna continue to search for New Arendelle when they meet someone they don't expect.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Anna's nose scrunches up like she just smelt something terrible and Elsa tilted her head asking 'what' without using words.<p>

"I smell Kale's totem again and it is getting closer they might be here soon," Anna said, after covering her nose. Elsa stood and began to look around when several men come out from what Elsa wouldn't have thought could have hid anyone.

"Actually we are already here," one of the men called out, as he uncovered his blonde hair. Kale pulled out the little fabric man from his shirt and Elsa could hear Anna nearly gag from the smell.

"What do you want Kale?" Anna said, with her hand over her face with a look of pain from the smell.

"Well Weselton still has a large bounty on the head of anyone from Arendelle and I'm sure they will pay double for you now that you have escaped and another pretty head will fetch something," Kale answered, after pulling out a large cudgel and every one of his six men fallowed suit. Anna crouched into a stance that Elsa didn't know if it was her preparing to fight, run or pass out so Elsa crouched into a fighting stance just waiting for the men to make the first move.

"Kale we don't want any trouble just leave us alone," Anna said, and waved the men off "You and I both know that you only were able to defeat me with your totem. Now that I have a friend that isn't affected by it we will make short work of your friends and you. So just leave us alone."

Anna's pleading seemed to not have any sort of effect on these men as they all started to move in a circle around Anna and Elsa pre pairing to attack. Elsa looked towards Anna and she simply nodded towards Elsa. The men started to charge and Elsa turned the ground to ice and they all lost their footing and started to slip and fall. Anna made her move and leapt at the first attacker and relived him of his cudgel and brought it down on his head and it dropped the man into a heap. Elsa then turned and saw that Kale was moving towards Elsa slowly because of the ice he slipped and slid towards her. Elsa moved around countering Kale's movements as Anna danced towards another man and Elsa was sure that that man was soon to be in a heap.

Kale quickly darted towards Elsa swinging his cudgel at Elsa's head. Elsa summoned up a wall of ice and Kale charge right into it with a loud bang and suddenly a lot of curses. Elsa didn't want to kill anyone or freeze any one so instead she summoned two ice maces and cast the ice wall away from between Kale and her. Kale tried to quickly charge, but his feet slipped on the ice at his feet and Elsa jumped at her chance. Swinging her first mace down and Kale effortlessly blocked it by holding the cudgel with both hands, from the ground, but Elsa expected it. Unlike Anna, Elsa didn't suddenly know how to fight, but years of madness gave her a much better understanding of her abilities. When Kale's cudgel and Elsa's mace touched Elsa melted her mace around the cudgel and both of Kale's hands. Elsa than snapped the water into ice, completely incasing Kale's hands. Elsa stood up and smiled at Kale on the ground struggling to get his hands out of the ice block.

"You won't break my ice," Elsa said, with a laugh when suddenly Kale kicked Elsa in the middle of the abdomen and Elsa couldn't breathe dropping to the ground gasping for air. The Elsa felt a second kick hit her in the side that sent Elsa tumbling.

"Elsa," Anna screamed, and suddenly hands wrapped around Elsa and dragged her away from Kale's rapidly kicking feet. Elsa was still trying to breath. She couldn't seem to breathe in at all and continued to gasp. Then Kale rolled over, stood up and ran away as Anna cradled Elsa while Elsa tried to breath.

"You got the wind knocked out of you just try and relax and breath, close your eyes," Anna whispered to Elsa while rocking her. Elsa closed her eyes and tried to relax and calm her breathing, but with Elsa's eyes closed she started to get information from her butterflies on the Arendelle ship. They were moving farther west slowly, but still moving. "There that's better isn't it?" Anna's voice brought Elsa back to realize that she was breathing easier.

"The ship is moving west," talking made her stomach hurt still, but they needed to move so that they could find New Arendelle. "We have to move," Elsa said, while she stood up, but keeping a hand across her painful abdomen.

"Wait you might have more damage inside you then we know," Anna called out, but Elsa started to move away from the unconscious men so she could summon her ice sled dog as Anna has called it. Once they were a little bit away Elsa summoned up her skis and her sled dog and whipped it into motion and Anna sprinted after them. Elsa had to hold her abdomen because of the pain, but tried to ignore it as she kept her mind on where the boat was. The boat had stopped a ways west of their current location and seems to be waiting for something. Elsa let her mind reach out to the butterflies to try and listen to the ship.

"We were early for low tide we will have to wait a few hours," someone said, to someone else near her butterfly near the helm of the ship.

Elsa pulled her dog to a stop and Anna fallowed suit. "They are talking about being early for low tide and that they have to wait for something," Elsa said, to Anna which just nodded her head.

"As I thought they have to wait for low tide to make it through whatever they use to hide the entrance to the lake that New Arendelle is on," Anna said, while looking around.

"Which means New Arendelle might be near," Elsa started to look around for high ground to see if they could see where to head next.

Anna found a nice location first "There! I bet we could see the lake and maybe New Arendelle from there," Anna pointed a hill not far from their current location. Elsa nodded her head and whipped her dog into a run and Anna sprinted next to her. They stopped near the base of the hill and started walking up on foot. Elsa still had to hold her stomach and it was still kind of hard to breath. By the time they were at the top the sun had risen well above the horizon. Elsa was breathing very hard and it hurt to breath, but they had made it. "You ok?" Anna didn't even try to hide her concern.

"Yea," Elsa coughed, "I'll be fine it just happened." Elsa coughed again "so I'm sure it will take a day to recover," Elsa coughed into her hand again. Elsa looked out and saw in the distance you could see a large lake and on the far side you could make out a small city that was surrounded by forest. "Is that it?" Elsa said, while pointing trying hard not to cough.

"Looks like it. If we continue around the north side of the lake we should be there by nightfall," Anna said, while looking at the same area. Elsa summoned up her dog and skis and whipped the dog forward and Anna sprinted next to her. Elsa had to cough again and let go of her stomach to cover her mouth and the cough nearly dropped Elsa to her knees. Elsa looked into her hand and saw that there was blood on it. Elsa looked over and saw Anna was looking away. Elsa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and saw that it had blood on it. Elsa quickly froze the blood and that caused the blood to flake off. Elsa didn't want to concern Anna as it was probably because of the kicks and would go away tomorrow or the day after.

They made good time around the lake and stopped a few miles away and started to walk the rest of the way. Elsa summoned up a cloak and pulled the hood up so if they found some guards on the way. It was a good thing that Elsa summoned up the cloak because it wasn't much farther that they heard someone yell out "Who goes there state your name and purpose."

Elsa stopped next to Anna and Anna held up her hands "I am Anna of Arendelle I need to speak with the Arendelle council or the King if we are too late for the coronation." Suddenly several men stepped out from behind several trees and had bow's pointed at them.

"How do you know?" one man started to say.

"I am the woman in white and I was one of the people that convinced Kristoff to make the announcement to become king," Anna said, and the men suddenly dropped their bows as well as their jaws as they looked at Anna with shock.

The men then put their weapons away and placed their hands on their chest and bowed their heads "Princess Anna welcome back to New Arendelle."

"I'm not a Preincess anymore I lost that title. I just wish to speak with Lord Kristoff," Anna said, and the men bowed their heads and they whispered together for a minute.

"Ok fallow me," one of the guards called out Elsa stepped in behind the guard and Anna walked behind. Elsa was still having problems breathing because it hurt her chest and stomach. Elsa was barely able to keep up and Anna kept placing her hand on Elsa's back.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Anna whispered.

"Yea it hasn't even been a day since I took two kicks it's bound to take some time to feel better," Elsa said, without coughing once. Anna just let it go as they approached the city gate and Elsa saw for the first time what had happened to her people. The madness that had possessed Elsa for the last ten years meant that it has been winter for the entire time in old Arendelle and farther south. That meant her madness caused her people great pains, especially when Elsa saw the first person with parts missing a youth walking with a crutch and a peg leg, a woman with a missing hand holding a child and an older man sitting writing on paper with no leg.

A coughing fit hit Elsa while they were walking by the docks and Elsa hid the blood coming from her mouth again as Anna looked at the docks then said out loud "They finished the dry dock and the Kings sword is undergoing repairs." Elsa looked and saw that Anna was correct and Queen Elsa's Lance was also docked and that meant that the ship that Elsa's butterflies were on was the Spirit of Anna that was pulling into the dock now.

Elsa saw that several Arendelle Frigates were moored in the lake "There is the Hammer, the Scythe, the Plow, but there are other ships that I don't recognize," Elsa whispered, to Anna.

"Well they have been pirating for a few years now they probably captured some ships," Anna answered.

"Also there are a lot more people in this city then were in Arendelle. I thought you said a lot people died?" Elsa asked.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, looking around as they started to approach New Arendelle castle.

"Yea Arendelle had several thousand people, but this city has at least double that," Elsa said, after a small coughing fit. The guard that escorted them in to the city passed Anna and Elsa off on a second guard that took them into the castle. The castle was just like Anna said it was nearly a mirror of the castle in Old Arendelle just smaller. The guard escorted them to one of the larger halls that Elsa held meetings in and the guard opened the door Elsa saw that this room was quite a bit smaller then Elsa expected. Anna went in first and Elsa fallowed as the guard announced their entrance. Elsa saw a man with a patch over one eye sitting behind a desk and a younger blonde man that had the most unusual looking beard Elsa had ever seen standing next to the desk.

"Well I see you continue to prove me wrong Anna," Elsa was shocked to hear the man with the eye patch voice was a match to Kristoff.

"Yes well Kristoff could anyone stop me from doing something that I put my mind too?" Anna answered, with a smile and Kristoff didn't laugh, but gave a little more of a cough.

"I heard from one of my guards that you had someone with you. Is this one of your friends that you want me to help?" Kristoff asked, with a little skepticism in his voice.

Elsa had another coughing fit. When both men stood, approached Elsa and then Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Elsa closer. Anna recognized Kristoff's concern "Don't freak out but she wants to talk alone if possible," Anna said, quickly.

"Everyone leave us immediately," Kristoff called out, still in a modified crouch like Anna was in before the battle with the looters. Once everyone left Elsa pulled back her hood and gave Kristoff a slight smile.

"Hello Kristoff," Elsa started, and his remaining eye bulged at seeing Elsa "before you say or do anything just let me speak," Elsa started, but had to cough before continuing. "Anna was able to pull me out of a very dark place that I had been drowning in for a very long time," Elsa had to cough again and wiped her mouth before finishing. "I just wanted to come here and apologize. I wish I could apologize to everyone personally, but I can't," Elsa started to cough and suddenly the room started to spin and Elsa couldn't stand anymore.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art:<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: .com


	25. Chapter 25

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 25: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,717

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Was Elsa badly injured in the battle with Kale?

* * *

><p>Anna was very concerned about Elsa, but every time Anna asked Elsa kept saying that she was fine. Elsa was right though she just took two kicks to the stomach just last evening and it was probably nothing. Anna was listening to Elsa apologize to Kristoff when Anna noticed that Elsa had blood on her hand. Anna started to move to look at Elsa's hand when suddenly Elsa started to collapse and Anna caught her and gently laid Elsa on the ground.<p>

"What happened?" Kristoff asked, as he knelt next to Elsa and Anna saw that Elsa had blood coming from her mouth.

"We had a run in with the looter Kale and they attacked us. Elsa was able to incase his hands with ice, but he kicked her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her and that was all I thought," Anna started to unbutton Elsa's shirt and uncovered a huge black and blue marks all over her stomach all the way up to her ribs. Kristoff suddenly rips open the rest of Elsa's shirt and looked at Elsa's black and blue ribs.

"She has a broken rib and that rib might have pushed into her lung I have seen it before," Kristoff pointed at one of Elsa's ribs and Anna noticed that that rib looked to be missing. Kristoff pulled out a knife and moved around next to Anna.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked, looking at Kristoff.

"We have to move the rib back into place I'll use my knife to move the rib. I have done this before," Kristoff moved the knife closer to Elsa's skin and then stopped. "Hold her down tight I don't want her to freeze me or move suddenly causing me to stab her lung," Kristoff stated. Anna nearly lay on Elsa holding both her arms together and incasing Elsa's legs with her own. "She isn't going to like this ether just be ready," Kristoff said, as he cut Elsa's skin and she screamed out. Kristoff then pushed his fingers into her skin and Elsa screamed louder and suddenly Kristoff pulled a little. Anna heard a pop and looked at Elsa's skin and saw a rib suddenly appear under her skin as Kristoff pulled out and cover Elsa's wound with a handkerchief. "Put pressure and I'm to get something to burn the wound close," Anna fallowed his direction and pushed the handkerchief into Elsa's wound. Kristoff went off and pulled a red hot fire poker out of the fire. "Hold her tight Anna," Kristoff said, and he pulled the handkerchief away and placed the poker against Elsa skin and Anna could smell burning flesh and Elsa screamed again.

Several guards came barging in and Kristoff yelled "Out I'll call for you if I need you. Have someone prepared a room for my guests and we will need help carrying her to the room," the guards stopped immediately. Kristoff set the poker aside and looked at Elsa's wound "It seems to have stopped the bleeding. Keep an eye on her when she wakes up if she is still coughing blood we might have a problem," Kristoff stated, as he covered Elsa skin saving her dignity.

"Thank you Kristoff," Anna said, thinking that she should have done something.

"You are welcome," Kristoff said, wiping the blood from his hand with the handkerchief and several men came in and gently picked up Elsa. They carried her to the guest bed room that Anna stayed in before. The men laid Elsa down on the bed and left, Anna washed Elsa's wound and then pinned Elsa's shirt closed. Then Anna sat next to the bed in one of the chairs that was in the room.

Anna had her feet up on the bed and was staring at Elsa watching her breath without coughing for the entire night. It was just a little before sunrise when Elsa rolled over and looked at Anna and she gave a weak grin.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff saved your life," Anna answered, "apparently the kick broke one of your ribs and it was pushed against your lung. Kristoff had to cut you open and moved your rib then burned the wound closed," Anna listed, what happened and if Elsa could have gone anymore pale then she already was, she did.

"I already owe him and our people so much now," Elsa just left off there and covered her face with her hands. "Well I want to go apologize and thank him now. Can we go talk to him?" Elsa asked.

"I think you should rest. I'll go see when we can talk to him, but first I'll get someone to bring you some food that is more than mushrooms and vegies," Anna said, as she stood and went towards the door. "I want you to rest," Anna said, as she left the room. There was a guard outside the door and he gave Anna a little nod when she came out "Can we have someone bring some food up for her?" Anna asked, and the guard nodded and led Anna to the large man with the crutch. Anna walked up to the man and then realized that she didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name?" Anna asked.

"Kyle my lady," the large man with a crutch answered.

"Kyle I was hoping that some food could be brought up for my," Anna paused and rethought about using sister "partner she could use something to eat." Kyle nodded his head and sent off a servant to bring some food up for Elsa. The guard then took Anna to Kristoff's study, opened the door for her and announced Anna presence. Anna entered the room and saw Kristoff sitting behind the desk with Anna's picture behind him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Elsa," Anna started, as she approached and sat in the chair near his desk.

"I have had to do that several times in the past and I couldn't just watch her die," Kristoff answered, without looking up "I should have never let the first council of Arendelle vilify her so." Kristoff shook his head and placed his good hand on his face he looked tired Anna thought.

"Elsa wants to apologize and also thank you," Anna stated.

"She should rest and the coronation is tomorrow so it will have to wait until the day after or so," Kristoff answered.

"So I didn't miss your coronation. I am glad I will be here for it," Anna wanted to see Kristoff happy again and thought maybe if she was at the coronation he might show some form of happiness. "It should be a happy day for you and your people and it will be nice to see some happiness here," Anna said, with a smile at Kristoff that use to bring a smile to his face, but not this time. Kristoff looked at Anna with a form of sadness, but no smile came.

"Thank you Anna, but it has been a long time since I found anything to smile about and my coronation is not going to be one of them," Kristoff answered, as he returned to the papers in front of him. Anna knew when it was time to go so she stood and turned to leave "I am glad you will be here for it and Elsa too at least in part since showing her face to the crowd might cause a panic. So if Elsa wants to come she will have to have her cloak up so that no one could see her face," only Kristoff's eye was visible over the paper and he had a look of sadness still.

"It will be as you ask Kristoff," Anna said, as she exited Kristoff's study and went back to her and Elsa's room.

Anna walked into the room to see Elsa sitting up in bed with her top off "I'm sorry Elsa I should have knocked," Anna said, as she started to back out of the room.

"It's ok Anna come in," Elsa called out. Anna came in and saw that Elsa held a small mirror and was looking at her side where Kristoff had to pull her rib back into place. "So he had to cut me open to fix it?" Elsa said, while looking at the mirror.

"Yes he said he had done it before and that you might still be in trouble, but hopefully not," Anna explained as she sat back in the chair she had sat in the whole night.

"Well he must have done a great job because it doesn't hurt to breath anymore and I haven't coughed up blood at all," Elsa said, as she made the mirror disappear and summoned up a new top. The mirror was ice not an actual mirror like Anna had thought, Elsa's abilities seem far superior then they were before Anna died. "So about apologizing, to Kristoff and thanking him. When can we speak to him?" Elsa asked.

"He is going to be busy the rest of today and the coronation is tomorrow so it won't be until the day after," Anna listed the days and Elsa's face fell as it looked like sadness started to take over.

"How will I ever repay these people Anna? I have caused so much pain and suffering how will I ever atone for my sins?" Elsa asked, while burying her face in her hands. Anna could tell that Elsa was on the verge of tears so Anna crawled into bed with Elsa and held her close and tight.

"You can't change the past you can only change the future and I hope that once we free the people of Atlantia and Corona the people here will see you have changed and will accept any help we can give," Anna said, while stroking Elsa's hair.

"I use to pride myself in not crying about things, but now I cry all the time," Elsa said, with a bunch of sniffs.

"Yea I did too, but crying has its uses too," Anna replied, while continuing to stroke Elsa's hair. Anna laid in bed with Elsa the rest of the day and the rest of the night watching over Elsa while she slept.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	26. Chapter 26

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 26: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,305

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Elsa see's what happened to the people of Arendelle first hand and we see Kristoff become King Kristoff.

* * *

><p>The next morning came with a lot of fan fair as there was music coming in through the window of Elsa and Anna's room. Elsa woke up and summoned very plain cloths and a long hooded cloak and they opened the door to two guards standing outside. "We are here to escort you two around," the guards said, and Elsa and Anna allowed the guards to flank them as they left the small castle. The streets were filled with people celebrating there were many stalls were people could get food and drinks from. Elsa stopped at a stall and got a bowl of stew and a mug of hot tea and the person didn't even look twice at Elsa's white hair or anything. There were several games scattered throughout the city for adults and children alike and Anna noticed that just as Elsa said there we a lot more people here than she ever remembered in Old Arendelle.<p>

Anna turned to say something to Elsa when she noticed that Elsa had tears streaming down her face Anna immediately tilted her head and held out her arms and Elsa dove into them and whispered in Anna's ear "All these people are missing some part of them and it is all my fault." Anna looked around and saw that the youths playing a game near them all had something missing like fingers, hand, feet, ears or eyes. Anna had noticed when she first arrived, but Anna had started to look past the missing parts and revel in everyone's happiness.

"Let's return to the castle," Anna said, as she turned Elsa around and kept an arm around Elsa as the guards led the way. Unfortunately when they turned to go up the street it was completely full of people waiting in line to pay their respects to the new King. "Is there another way?" Anna asked, concerned about Elsa and the guard just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Anna and Elsa just had to wait in line with their guards to slowly move up to the front to get to the castle.

By the time they were near the front Elsa's tears had stopped and she had gained some of her resolve back. As Anna neared the front she saw that the Arendelle council was all gathered in a line below Kristoff like a reception line at a wedding that Anna once saw.

The first in line was the bald scar headed white mustached elder he placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head and said "Lady Anna I heard you had returned to New Arendelle."

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't get your name on my last visit," Anna said, with a slight curtsy.

"I should be the one to apologize, I am General Merrick of the New Arendelle Army," General Merrick answered.

"It is a pleasure and this is my new traveling companion," Anna thought for a second and then said "Elise," and Elsa curtsied very low to the General.

"Pleasure is all mine," General Merrick answered, without even looking at Elsa much.

Next in the line was the silver haired silver bearded elder who must have listened to Anna's prior conversation as he also placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head "Lady Anna my name is Admiral Reg of the New Arendelle Navy and the pleasure is all mine as well." Anna and Elsa both curtsied to the Admiral.

Next in line was the blonde man that was still trying to grow a beard and much like the other two he placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head to Anna "Lady Anna I am Minister of Wealth Borne."

"Minister of Wealth at such a young age is quite the feet, it is a pleasure to meet you," Anna said, with a curtsy and Elsa fallowed suit again without saying a word. The last in line was Mistress Sif who was unfortunately mute, but Anna still said "Mistress Sif it is a pleasure," and all three women curtsied to each other which brought a smile to Sif's face. Sif then looked towards Elsa and her eyebrows went together as if with recognition and Anna was thankful for Elsa's quick thinking in saying

"King Kristoff says I bear a striking resemblance to a certain queen so that is why I wear the hood up." Misteress Sif still tilted her head and then looked to Kristoff who was behind Anna. Anna couldn't see what exchange happened, but then Sif smiled again and waved Anna up to the diesis that Kristoff was sitting on.

Elsa and Anna both approached King Kristoff who now had a large golden crown on his head that didn't look much different than the one there father use to wear. They both curtsied very low "May your reign be long and prosperous," they both said, in unison and stood and Kristoff nodded his head to both of them before they went down the diesis and up the walkway into the castle flanked by their two guards. The celebration went on all day and well into the night.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke the next morning in bed with Anna still holding her. After seeing children no more the ten years old playing with limps, missing eyes and other problems was more than Elsa could bear. The weight of guilt almost sent her back into that dark place, but Anna was there to hold her up and give her sweet words of encouragement that made everything easier. Anna blamed the people behind the murder for everything that had happened to Anna, Kristoff, herself and all these people, but Elsa couldn't put all the blame on them. Elsa could have done so many things differently to help these people, but instead Elsa gave into the darkness. Anna said 'you can't change the past' and Elsa was trying so hard to move on, but with everything staring her in the face she couldn't help but think about the past.<p>

Elsa got up and went to wash her body with the bowl of cold water then summoned up some new cloths fit to meet a King. It had been so long since Elsa wore any cloths that weren't made by her magic; Elsa kind of wondered if they felt any different.

"You ready?" Anna asked, through the dressing screen and Elsa jumped out of her day dream about cloths and walked out from behind the screen "You look amazing." Elsa looked down and saw that her usual gown had more designs than usual with what looked to be light orange embroidery of different kinds of snowflakes. The long train was gone now with just a short train and the dress was not as tight, but flared out at the bottom.

"Do you think is too much to see a new king in I don't want to look to queenly," Elsa thought about what she had just said; thought it sounded idiotic, but Anna just smiled with a little laugh and said

"You look wonderful and it will be fine." Anna then opened the door and Elsa was a little sad to see the same two guards waiting outside their door. Anna didn't even hesitate as she turned and started walking down the hall and Elsa just fallowed behind. Anna walked through the halls and to a set of doors that two guards were standing outside. The guards announced Anna's request to enter which was accepted and they both went in. Elsa saw that Kristoff was sitting in a large chair that was a lot like the old throne in Old Arendelle, still wearing the crown from yesterday and he looked like he hated every moment.

Anna and Elsa both curtsied deeply to Kristoff and said in unison "Your Majesty," and Kristoff coughed at the title.

"Everyone leave the three of us alone if I need anything I'll call," Kirstoff called out, and everyone in the room left. Elsa then walked forward and knelt and lowered her head to the ground in front of Kristoff and Anna gasped at the site.

"King Kristoff I am here to apologize for my actions that left you and your people in such dire straits. There is nothing that I can do to make up for the pain and suffering I have caused you and your people and further more you saved my life only days ago. I can only swear my life to you and hope that one day your people and you may forgive me," Elsa had tears running down her face by the end. Elsa had prepared and went over what she was going to say for the last few days and even though nothing could truly convey her guilt and sadness over what was done this was the best she could come up with.

Elsa was going to stay prostrated on the ground like that until Kristoff would say something and then suddenly hands that were large, callused and one was missing two fingers reached down and pulled Elsa to stand. Elsa kept her eyes on the floor and was expecting some sort of violence when those hands pulled her closer into a hug and Elsa's tears went from a stream to a torrent.

"You were lost and now you have returned home," Kristoff whispered, into Elsa's ear "I don't blame you and I wish I had never allowed the first council to vilify you so." Elsa continued to cry on Kristoff's shoulder for a while.

Elsa continued to say 'I'm sorry' until finally Elsa had no more tears left and pulled away from Kristoff and saw that although he hugged her and tried to make her feel better the stern weathered face still remained. Kristoff then nodded his head at Elsa then returned to the throne "I even envied you from time to time Elsa so I can't blame you. I planned on leaving after the funeral and then after this crisis and then after one thing or another until I needed to make the call for us to leave or stay and die," Kristoff sat on the throne and gestured for Elsa and Anna to sit. "I didn't even realize that I had stayed when I meant to leave until one day I was holding a child on my back and Sven had a sled full of kids and I turned and looked and saw all those people fallowing me and I couldn't abandon them. So I stayed or else I might have gone mad just like you." Elsa looked at Kristoff's injured hand and had a thought about all those times that Elsa had tried to make Anna a new body. The body worked, but the person inside was not Anna and only mirrored Elsa's own madness.

"I can't change the past, but I can help today," Elsa gestured towards Kristoff's hand "I can replace what you have lost." Kristoff looked at his hand with missing fingers and then looked at Elsa with confusion on his face. Kristoff extended his hand and Elsa started to reach for it when she started to explain "All those years I tried to recreate Anna, but the mind wasn't hers. It was just a reflection of my own madness. The body was made of ice, but it was warm to the touch and worked. This will be cold for only a second," Elsa stopped there as Kristoff jerked his hand away from hers.

"No cold. I hate being cold. Thank you, but no thank you," Kristoff answered, with a little fear in his voice that stabbed at Elsa's heart.

"I understand, but if you change your mind," Elsa pulled at her magic inside her and formed two ice fingers that connected at the base. If Kristoff wanted to fuse with his skin and become permanent working fingers again. The magic would feed of his own body just like any other part of him. "All you have to do is place this against your skin and the fingers will work just like your old ones. I can't fix your eye unfortunately, but if you want this will fix your hand." Elsa then summoned a box to hold the fingers and presented them to Kristoff "the box will not feel cold to you even though I made it from ice."

Kristoff took the box and looked at it before setting it on a table next to him "What do you two plan on doing next?" Kristoff asked.

Anna answered "We are going to head to Corona and try and help them as much as possible."

"At least you can free them now," Kristoff said, almost off handed, but Elsa looked at Anna and she mirrored her own confused look. Kristoff must have realized that they were both confused by his comment "You said Corona had an Army is right?" Kristoff asked, and Anna nodded her head. "Well Elsa can freeze the harbor and then the Corona army could storm the ships. Take over their navy and have a prebuilt navy ready and waiting," Kristoff finished, and Anna's eyes were huge.

"I never thought of that Kristoff you are amazing. We can free Corona," Anna said, unable to hold her excitement in. Anna started to move up the stairs and looked like the Anna of old when she use to jump into Kristoff's arms. When suddenly Anna stopped short and looked at the ground "I'm sorry I just," Anna started, to say, but Kristoff put his arms out and Anna jumped into them in a hug. "Thank you for everything," Anna said, and then pulled back and looked at Kristoff "You think you could have someone give us a ride?" and for the first time since Elsa had seen the new Kristoff he flashed a small smile.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	27. Chapter 27

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 27: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,973

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna and Elsa get to sit down and speak with King Kristoff and we get to see that the man that Anna knew is still in there.

* * *

><p>"Of course," Kristoff replied, when there was knocking at the door and a voice sounded through it.<p>

"Your Majesty I'm sorry to interrupt, but your next meeting is going to start soon." Anna quickly retreated from the hug and went down the stairs.

"It is ok we are finished here everyone can come back in," Kirstoff called out, and several doors opened as guards and a few servants entered. Elsa angled her head towards the back door and Anna nodded and they both curtsied very low to Kristoff. Kristoff answered with "You both can go and I'll have the next captain that will leave port for the south take you with him."

Elsa fallowed Anna out of the throne room as the council of Arendelle moved past them into the room with Kristoff. They then went to the room that they have been staying in.

"Kristoff is right with you, we can free Corona with ease Elsa," Anna said, excitedly, but Elsa was not so sure. Although Elsa has been using her powers freely recently she hasn't done anything that big since the years of madness. Freezing a harbor so that soldiers could storm ships worried her that she might slip back into a dark place. Elsa was also concerned about one other thing, the last time people thought she was sane someone out there tried to have Elsa killed and got Anna instead. If something ever happened to Anna again Elsa knew that she would be lost to madness if not death. Elsa tried to hide her concern, but unfortunately Anna was able to read her face easily. "Don't think about that stuff this is your road to redemption. You will free people that have been conquered by a foreign country and you will be a hero."

Elsa grimaced at Anna "I think the lady in white will be the hero not the ice queen."

Anna threw her arms around Elsa and hugged her tightly and whispered "Everyone will remember the ice that froze the harbor and everyone knows that ice equals you."

Unfortunately Anna's exuberance was more than Elsa's injured ribs and all Elsa could say was "ouch ouch ouch," Anna immediately let go and had a lot of concern in her face "just be a little gentle with me," Elsa said, while holding her ribs and stomach with both arms. Anna had to help Elsa along the rest of way because her ribs hurt so badly.

Elsa lay down on the bed and tried to relax and Anna inspected the injured rib and said "I'm so sorry. I can still see it unlike last time were it looking like you were missing a rib," Anna then stood with a really guilty look on her face and repeated "I'm so sorry." Elsa had to lay there for most of the afternoon and had to really concentrate on her breathing and soon the pain started to fade.

"The King would like you two to join him for dinner," Kyle spoke, through the door. Anna looked at Elsa almost to ask 'you ok to go'. Elsa nodded her head, rolled out of bed and sent her magic to adjust and fix her dress so she would look presentable.

Anna opened the door and Elsa saw Kyle standing at the door. 'Kyle was a perfect copy of his father,' Elsa thought as she walked out of their room. Anna took Elsa's arm and they walked behind Kyle as he escorted them to the dining hall. Elsa didn't really need to be escorted since this castle was a copy of the castle she grew up in. Though, in this castle she was an outsider. Kyle opened the door to the dining hall and Elsa saw that it was only Kristoff at the head of a small table.

Elsa and Anna both curtsied to Kristoff and he gestured to the empty chairs at the table. Elsa and Anna sat at the table and servants brought three large plates of food to the trio. The plate had a modest slice of meat, some vegetables, a large slice of bread and cheese.

Kristoff raised his glass. Anna and Elsa fallowed suit and they all three said "To Arendelle." Elsa took a sip of the wine and was shocked at the taste. Bold, fruity with not too much tannin in it.

"That is a good vintage your Majesty," Elsa commented, "where is it from?"

"Arendelle," Kristoff answered, while slowly cutting into the meat "Kai made sure we saved a few bottles from the cellar." Elsa was shocked that a bottle of wine from home was able to travel this far and still be intact.

"How many bottles made it?" Anna asked, without touching her food.

"One," Kristoff answered, and Anna coughed.

"Are you sure we should be drinking it?" Anna asked, looking at the glass.

"Well can you think of a better time to drink it?" Kristoff asked, looking at Anna with his piercing brown eye. Elsa had to agree with Kristoff though. The last time the three of them had a meal together was lunch before the ball that took Anna's life.

"I don't know maybe a wedding or something?" Anna started to sputter.

"Well let's take a look at the situation we are in," Elsa started to say, "Kristoff is now King of Arendelle, Anna has come back from the dead and I am no longer drowning in darkness. Seems like a good time to me." Elsa put the glass to her lips again and too another sip. The wine had some of those Arendelle familiar herbs on the back end now that she was looking for it.

"Exactly," Kristoff said, and then looked to Anna "Are you not hungry?"

Anna looked a little shocked and then must have come to a realization "O I'm sorry Kristoff I don't eat or sleep." Kristoff eyebrows came together with bewilderment and Anna tilted her head as if thinking. Then her eyes bulged with a realization "I never said that did I? I don't eat, I don't sleep and I don't get tired from running all day."

"So does that mean you aren't really alive?" Kristoff said, with confusion in his voice.

"I guess yes and no," Anna answered. "I don't have a heart beat so technically I am dead," Anna said, while shrugging her shoulders. Kristoff eyebrows were still together when he returned to eating. Elsa had quickly finished her plate and Anna slid the plate that was in front of her to Elsa. Anna then moved her glass of wine closer to Kristoff. Kristoff had finished his wine and appeared to be deep in thought.

Kyle then came into the room and whispered something to Kristoff and handed him some papers. Kristoff took the papers and started to look at them while sipping on the glass of wine that Anna had moved in front of him.

"Here are your papers to get into Corona. They will allow you access into and out of the city if you need. Elise will be a delegate from a small country looking to make UKSI a primary trade partner instead of the Imperial Kingdom," Kristoff spoke, as he handed the papers to Anna.

Anna looked over the papers "Thank you Kristoff."

Kristoff simply nodded his head but "I want to help them. I really do, but my people must come first. So I will give you all the resources I can to help you, help them," Kristoff added.

"Kristoff you have given so much and your people have lost so much. We can't ask any more from you or them," Elsa stated, and both of them looked at her. "I know what Anna wants and I know what the world wants, but Kristoff I just want you and your people to be happy. So stay out of the coming war," Elsa had spoken from her heart. These people were innocent and they had that innocence stolen from them.

"Elsa I," Kristoff started, but Elsa interrupted

"Arendelle owes nothing to anyone. It was my magic that killed all those rulers. I will bring peace to this world or die trying if I need to, but I don't want these people to suffer anymore." Elsa looked at Kristoff and saw something new in his face. Elsa wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't matter "Maybe after it is all said and done I can come back here and these won't just be your people, but our people again."

Anna and Kristoff sat in silence for the rest of the meal Elsa knew they were both in thought about what Elsa said. Elsa stood and it brought both of them out of their own minds "Your Majesty thank you for a wonderful meal. My I have permission to retire for the evening?" Kristoff only nodded his head and Elsa curtsied deeply to him and turned to leave. Anna suddenly jumped to her feet and quickly fallowed. It wasn't until they had reached the room that they were staying in that Anna finally said something.

"I didn't even think about what I was asking for," Anna said, with guilt clearly in her voice.

"I know you had the best intentions, but if they go to war people will die. I think these people have had enough death for a while," Elsa answered, as she sent her magic into her dress and changed them to bed cloths. Elsa then went and crawled into bed and under the covers. Anna came and curled up next to Elsa and Elsa wrapped her arm and a leg around Anna. Elsa drifted off to sleep.

Elsa didn't want to wake up but there was someone rapping at the door. Elsa felt Anna get out of bed next to her and Elsa couldn't help but groan a little. The warm spot was suddenly gone. Then voices started talking.

"Lady Anna if you and your partner want to make the ship on time you will have to get up and get ready," one voice rang out and Elsa couldn't help opening her eyes. Anna was standing at the door with someone.

"Ok we will be ready soon," Anna said, and closed the door. Elsa knew that she would have to be up soon, but it had been an emotionally draining three days at New Arendelle. All Elsa wanted to do was sleep, but the tide would wait for no one. Elsa rolled out of bed, stretched and went over to the screen and washed her body and then froze the remaining water off her skin. Elsa then summoned up some fresh cloths and headed out from behind the screen.

Elsa saw Anna standing there with her large bag the held a large coat and several other things that Anna never really needed, but to keep up appearances Anna always had it. Elsa thought that she might need to get something similar in order for people to not get to suspicious. Now was not the time though so Elsa moved over to Anna and offered her an arm to take. Anna smiled and took it and then opened the door. Kyle was standing there with a large bag over his shoulder.

"Kyle what's in the bag?" Elsa couldn't help asking.

Kyle then handed the bag to Elsa. "The king had this bag made up for you. It has two dresses and some warm cloths," Kyle answered.

"That is a good idea," Anna said.

"I was thinking that I would need something like this thank you," Elsa answered. Kyle then bowed to them and opened his arm so that they would head out of the room. Kyle led them out of the castle into the city while it was still dark out. Elsa looked over at Anna and couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	28. Chapter 28

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 28: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1,674

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** We see that Elsa's depression is still affecting her and we get the first point of view from Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Anna looked over and saw that Elsa was looking at her. "What?" Anna asked.<p>

"I just sometimes can't believe you are here," Elsa said, with a smile. Anna just smiled back as they moved through the city to the dock. There was a large merchant ship that Kyle was leading them too. The captain was standing at the bottom of the gangplank and he was standing at attention.

"My ladies I welcome you aboard," the captain said with a deep bow. Anna and Elsa both curtsied in returned. Then the captain stood and then bowed again saying "Your Majesty how can I help you?" Elsa and Anna turned and saw Kristoff walking up behind them.

Anna and Elsa both curtsied again. "I have something for you two," Kirstoff said, as he approached. Anna then looked and saw that Kristoff was holding to large rings that looked like metal bracelets. "If you ever find yourself lost or in need of a ride go to the docks. If you find a captain that looks like he has had a rough few years show him these. He should say 'You seem to be a long way from home'. Then you say 'Yes but no matter how far you are you always want to return' and they will help you. Either give you a ride back here or a ride to where you need to go," Kristoff explained.

"And if they don't say anything about being a long way from home?" Elsa asked.

"Then they are a pirate and you should get away," Kristoff said, stiffly. "I hope you guys have a safe trip. Even though I never said it the two of you were my first real family," Kristoff explained, and when Anna opened to her mouth to say something about the trolls Kristoff held up a hand. "I know. I love the trolls very much, but they were different and didn't understand. With you two it was different," Kristoff just trailed off after that. "Anyway good luck and stay safe," Kristoff then turned and walked away.

Anna stared off after Kristoff. He always had trouble talking about his true feelings. Anna slipped the metal bracelet around her wrist. It was a tight fit, but that was a good thing that it wouldn't just fall off. Anna looked over towards Elsa and she had the bracelet around her wrist and she was staring at the bracelet.

"You ok?" Anna asked.

Elsa jumped like Anna had startled her. "Yea I'm ok. It's just. Nothing," Elsa then turned and head up the gang plank. Anna had no choice, but to fallow up the gang plank. "Elsa," Anna yelled out and she ran after Elsa. Elsa just moved down the stars into the passenger area. Anna was able to chase down Elsa at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Anna yelled, while she grabbed Elsa's arm.

"I don't know I just don't think I deserve a second chance," Elsa answered, with tears in her eyes.

"Fate gave me a second chance and it has given you a second chance," Anna said, as she pulled Elsa into a hug.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, as they heard the captain yelling orders on the deck above.

* * *

><p>Kristoff watched as the merchant ship sail out of port. Kristoff was shocked to feel warmth in his chest that he thought was gone forever. The only two women that Kristoff had ever loved were now leaving for war and he was standing here doing nothing. Kristoff wanted to run off and help, but he had to think about more than himself.<p>

"Your Majesty the council had assembled as you have requested," Kyle called out behind him. Kristoff turned and walked towards the door. Kyle opened the door and Kristoff entered and saw everyone gathered around the table and they all said "Your Majesty."

Kristoff sat at the table and slowly reached for a mug of ale that Kyle had just set in front of him. Kristoff had to reach for things much slower since he lost his eye. Losing your depth perception was just about as bad as losing his last two fingers. Kristoff nodded so that the meeting can start, but Kristoff didn't pay much attention. Kristoff couldn't help but think about Anna and Elsa sailing to Corona.

"Admiral what is the status of the Kings Hammer?" Kristoff interrupted the meeting.

"Your Majesty the Kings Hammer repairs are about half done," Admiral Regulus answered.

"When will it be battle ready?" Kristoff asked, after he took another sip of the ale.

"It will be ready to raid in three weeks at the latest," Admiral Regulus answered, again with his eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?" Admiral Regulus asked.

"Borne what is the status of goods for the city?" Kristoff asked, ignoring the question from Regulus.

"The coffers are full. Our farmers say that they will get one more harvest this fall. So we will have more than enough food for the winter. Everything else we have more than enough that we could even export some of it. Anything coming in from raids will just be profit," Minister Borne answered, and the whole council looked at Kristoff with confused looks.

"We are canceling all raids planned until after winter. I want every ship that needs repairs to be repaired. I want every sailor to start working on repairs on every ship. No repair is denied. I want the fleet battle ready by spring," Kristoff said, looking everyone in the face.

"Are we going to war after all?" Mistress Siff wrote and held up for everyone to see.

"The world maybe going to war and the seas are going to become a very dangerous place," Kristoff answered. "Today I just watched two women say they are going to war. One wanted us to help the other wanted us to stay out of it. One has already died for us and the other thinks that her only redemption is to die for us like her sister. If we get pulled into war I want to be ready," Kristoff explained.

"It will be as your majesty asks," Admiral Regulus said, while nodding. Kristoff looked around the table at each of them to see if anyone disagreed.

General Merrick eyes suddenly bulged and stood up looking at Kristoff "Die like her sister. Are you saying that one of those women was the ice queen?" Kristoff realized that he just over played his hand.

It was too late to deny it. "The two women were Anna and Elsa of Arendelle. It appears that somehow Elsa was cured of her madness. They have both swore allegiance to me. I have pardoned Elsa and she is no longer queen," Kristoff answered, with his most authoritarian voice he had. It must have worked because everyone around the table seemed to have dropped that Elsa was here. "Let us continue," Kristoff called out and the meeting resumed.

Kristoff didn't use that tone very often. Kristoff didn't like to be authoritarian very often, but when the battles that mattered most to him he would make sure they were won. Kristoff half paid attention to the rest of the meeting, but his mind was with the sisters.

When he saw Elsa at first fear gripped his heart as she embodies cold. When Elsa passed out though, it was like the nightmare when Anna died in front of him again. This time in Anna's place it was Elsa. Kristoff couldn't let her die in front of him. Kristoff loved both sisters as his only family. Maybe if Kristoff had gone to Elsa he could have brought her back before ten years of pain and suffering. Maybe all she needed was love of another.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting cross legged on the bed of her cabin. The captain said that they would be pulling into Corona in the morning. Sunrise was probably just an hour or so away. Anna started to think about everything that made her angry. It was probably better turn red now so that the rest of the crew wouldn't be too shocked when they came into port. A knock came at her door and Anna yelled "Enter" a little louder and angrier then she meant to. Anna cracked an eye open and saw Elsa peaking in at her with concern in her eyes. All sparking in Anna's core was smothered.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I yelled I was just trying to change to red," Anna explained. Having Elsa smile at her made all anger disappear. "Why aren't you asleep?" Anna asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I had a nightmare. You think you can make the change with me around again?" Elsa was referring to the time that Anna was screaming at Elsa for being a little down. Elsa came in and sat cross legged next to Anna.

"When I'm red I want you to realize that I might say some terrible things or some specially mean things. I might be a little snappy too," Anna explained, as she closed her eyes again and started thinking about all those things that infuriate her. Anna started with her own murder this time. Anna hated thinking about it, but it seemed to be the fastest way to turn red. Thinking about it caused her core to start sparking again. Anna moved her thoughts to all the pain that her death caused. Having Elsa lose control and killing all those royals including Melody's and Rapunzel fathers. Her core sparked with a new found fury. Then Anna moved on to the fact that peaceful countries found themselves under foreign control. Finally Anna's core burst into flames and she couldn't suppress a growl.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Elsa said, as her eyes were wide open.

Anna had to start moving or she was going break something "I'm going up on deck before I break something," Anna hopped to her feet and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long time between updates. With the coming holiday and everything being so busy I won't be able to keep up my usual every other day chapter updates. I plan on getting back to that after the holidays. <em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	29. Chapter 29

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 29: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,646

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna and Elsa reach Corona and find out that there is a problem with the Corona Royal family.

* * *

><p>Anna reached for the latch when someone knocked at her door.<p>

"Miss we are starting to pull into port," Anna threw open the door and the first mate's eyes bulged as he saw Anna in her red form. Anna just pushed by him and went upstairs. Anna came on deck and saw Corona was quickly approaching. Suddenly Anna felt someone behind her and Anna turned to see who it was. Elsa was trailing behind Anna and she had both her own back and Anna's. Anna cursed out loud as it was stupid to leave her bag. "Thank you," Anna hollered, as she grabbed the bag from Elsa.

"You're welcome," Elsa smiled as she moved past Anna. Anna could feel a little cold radiating from Elsa as she moved past. Anna anger raged at Elsa and whet to say something when the captain started yelling out as they pulled into port.

"I'm the body guard I should go first," Anna called out, as she walked over to the gang plank. Elsa just nodded her head as the ship was tied down and the men lowered the gang plank onto the deck. Anna recognized the port, but it looked very different. There were several guards standing at the end of the docks looking at everyone's papers. Before Anna walked off the ship and just walked into the city without being bothered, but now it's not the case.

Anna walked forward and reached and pulled out the papers that Kristoff had prepared for them. Anna fumed while they waited in line; patience was definitely hard when the flames in her core raged. Anna handed the papers to the guard. The guard looked at Anna and Elsa and then looked at the papers.

"I see you have a meeting with prince Raith about future trade rights?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Elsa answered.

"Ma'am you bear a striking resemblance to a wanted criminal. We are going to escort you to a guard house until we can confirm you are not the criminal," the guard answered, and waved several men forward.

"I don't think so that is ridiculous," Anna yelled out. "We have never been here before," Anna continued, but then Elsa's hand rested on Anna's shoulder.

"Of course guardsmen. You will have to excuse my body guard she is rather over protective. We have nothing to hide," Elsa then walked past Anna. Anna was furious that Elsa was going with them. This was a dangerous situation and she just walked into the hornets' nest. Anna kept looking around for potential ways of escaping, but there was no opportunity since Elsa was walking next to the guards.

"Madem your body guard will have to wait outside while we confirm you aren't the woman in white," the guards mentioned.

"That is not an option," Anna started, but Elsa interrupted.

"That is fine guardsman," Elsa answered, and glared at Anna. The fire inside Anna blazed white hot at Elsa. This is not a fine thing to do they shouldn't be separated.

"Your body guard has an anger issues," the guardsmen said, and Anna just about jumped on the back of the man and strangle him.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and looked at her in the eyes. "She is usually a very warm pleasant person, but with the problems with Weselton recently has her on edge. I'll be right back you stay here," Elsa touched Anna's arm and looked at her in the face. "We are fine," Elsa then went into the guardhouse.

Anna sat down on a bench outside and tried not to worry about Elsa. The fire inside her though just burned brightly and Anna kept looking at the house thinking about barging in to rescue Elsa. Anna counted to one hundred and then stood up to barge in when the door opened and Elsa walked out.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the guardsman said.

"It's no problem Guardsman it is all about keeping everyone safe," Elsa smiled, and touched the guardsman on the arm. Several other guardsmen came out behind Elsa and they were all smiling and laughing. "It was a pleasure gentleman," Elsa said, with a laugh.

"Ma'am the pleasure was all ours" the guardsmen all saluted Elsa as she walked over to Anna. Anna lowered her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. Elsa just walked up and grabbed Anna's arm. "I was once a queen and I know how to flatter men," Elsa whispered. "Now let's go find our friends," Elsa then walked towards the gate.

Anna had trouble keeping her flames going as Elsa did wonderful things. As they approached the main gate Anna started to lose her flames and the light inside her started to radiate again. Anna tried to pick up the pace, but Elsa kept walking rather slowly. "I'm having problems staying red and if I go white in the middle of this crowd we might have some explaining to do," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, Anna looked at her with a questing look. When suddenly Elsa looked at Anna and yelled "Learn you place." Elsa then slapped Anna across the face. Anna was shocked and then the flames inside her screamed to life. "If you value your life and job don't you dare consider it? Now do your job and that is it," Elsa yelled, at her. "Now we will head out of the city and you will do your job," Elsa then pointed towards the gate. Anna could barely contain her rage at Elsa hitting her, but it did the job. Anna started towards the gate and the crowd parted in front of her. Anna looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa walking behind her. Anna stopped at the gate and the guardsmen looked at her like he had been there.

"Papers?" the guardsmen asked.

Anna pulled out the papers and whispered to the guardsmen "These royal babies sometimes." The guardsmen just smiled at Anna with a nod of his head. The guardsmen barely glanced at the papers before waving Anna and Elsa through.

Once they walked a little way past Elsa caught up to Anna "I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think to do to help."

"It's ok. With you around I appear to have problems staying negative," Anna said, while her core started to smolder and change from red to white. They walked over the last of the bridge and Anna turned towards the bar Snugly Duckling.

Elsa suddenly jumped with shock. Anna's core returned to normal as she couldn't keep her fire burning. "I don't know if I will ever get used to it," Elsa said, with a smile.

"I'm barely used to it I don't expect you to, but we should be fine since I'm pretty sure were we need to go," Anna continued to lead the way. It was midday by the time Anna reached the huge oak tree.

"That is a big tree," Elsa said, as her eyes got really big. There were no trees this big around Old Arendelle. Anna then turned and saw the small creek that Eugene made them cross several times. Anna went to head straight towards were Anna thought that the cove was, but then stopped and looked around.

"Can you summon up some little scouts for us? We need to be extra safe they are wanted," Anna suddenly had visions of Anxelin crying over her parents bodies. Elsa nodded and summoned up some more butterflies and sent them flying every which way. Elsa closed her eyes and Anna just knelt down and waited.

"There is a man watching us in a tree to the south," Elsa whispered, to Anna.

"Wait here. I'll be back," Anna said, as she walked away from where the man was in the tree or where Rapunzel and Eugene's cove was. As soon as Anna felt like she was far enough away she broke into a sprint around. Anna suddenly saw one of Elsa's butterflies flying next to her. The butterfly started to lead Anna around the man watching them. Elsa might be waiting by the oak, but she was with Anna in spirit.

Anna came around a tree and the butterfly rose up and Anna saw the man in the tree. Anna was able to silently scale the tree behind the man and came up behind him. "Don't look but one of them is behind you with a knife."

The man froze all movement "Why are you in this part of the forest?" Eugene's voice rang out in front of Anna.

"Actually I was coming to see your beautiful wife and new baby," Anna whispered, and Eugene turned and looked at Anna.

"Thank god it's you," Eugene sighed. "Who is the other woman with you?" Eugene asked, as he started scaling down the tree.

"I have a secret weapon that is going to get your city back," Anna said, while fallowing him down. Anna couldn't helpm but look at Elsa's butterfly with a smile. "It's ok it's Eugene," Anna called out, to Elsa.

"I know," Elsa called out, as they came around another tree.

Eugene stopped and stared at Elsa. Elsa just shrugged and smiled to him. "I was able to heal Elsa's madness. Now she is here to help me heal this damaged world," Anna said, as she walked up to Elsa.

"It's good to see you back," Eugene said, as he held a hand out to Elsa. Elsa grabbed Eugene's hand and shook it.

"So, how's the new baby doing?" Elsa asked.

"Not here yet. He or she seems to like it in there too much to come out," Eugene said, with a smile. "So you guys have a plan I assume?" Eugene asked, as he led the way.

"Yes, but let's get to a safe place to talk first," Elsa answered, before Anna could say anything. Eugene led them in a very direct path to the cove this time. As soon as Anna got close to the small town she knew something was wrong. Then the screams that echoed through the cove cause all three of them to sprint into town.

Eugene came barging into his house and the screams got louder. "Daddy the baby is coming," Anxelin screamed out through her tears. Eugene charged to Rapunzel's side and she grabbed him while Anxelin hugged Anna.

"Something is wrong Eugene," Rapunzel screamed out, and the midwife dabbed her head.

"Midwife what's the matter?" Eugene asked.

"The baby is too big. We can try and pull it out, but that might cause some tearing that could cause permanent damage," the midwife answered calmly. "The other option is we try to cut the baby out, but that has the same risks," the midwife laid, out the options.

Elsa and Anna just stood there holding Anxelin as Eugene and Rapunzel whispered to each other about what to do.

"Let's try and cut the baby out," Eugene answered, and Rapunzel nodded her head. The midwife then grabbed a small bottle and poured some liquid on a cloth. As soon as the midwife placed the cloth over Rapunzel's nose she drifted off to sleep. The Midwife then pulled out some knives and went to work. Soon the baby's cries filled the house.

The Midwife gave the baby to Eugene "It's a boy." Eugene and Anxelin both started talking about names.

Anna watched the Midwife work more and more and soon started to look fearful.

"I can't stop the bleeding," she said and kept trying to save Rapunzel, but the pool of blood below Rapunzel grew and grew. Anna watched as Eugene came to realize what Anna was afraid of.

"Whats wrong?" Eugene asked.

"I'm losing her because I can't stop the bleeding," Eugene handed the baby to Elsa and walked over to Rapunzel with Anxelin. Suddenly Rapunzel started to convulse and then went limp and stopped breathing. "I'm so sorry your majesty," was all the Midwife could say. Both Eugene and Anxelin cried out and started talking to Rapunzel.

Anna watched in horror as Rapunzel's light floated out of her chest. Anna's mouth dropped opened as the light from Rapunzel was as bright and golden as the sun. The golden light floated around Eugene, Anxelin and then around the new baby. The light started floating towards Anna "NO," Anna screamed, as she grabbed the golden light and pushed it back towards Rapunzel. The golden light tried to pass through Anna like Kai's did, but Anna refused to let it go.

"No Rapunzel you have a beautiful family and a new baby that needs you. You can't leave," Anna cried out, as she pushed the golden light back into Rapunzel's chest. Anna then poured her love into her core and then poured the light from her core into Rapunzel. The golden light flared in response to Anna's light. Anna wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and hugged her close as she once did with Elsa. Suddenly the light took hold in Rapunzel's chest once again. Rapunzel's golden light flared in response to Anna's white light and the combination of golden and white light filled the room

Suddenly Rapunzel's chest started moving again as she started to breath once more.

Anna pulled away and looked down and saw Rapunzel's stomach had returned to a normal flat look and no scar was visible.

"It was just like when her hair was golden and could cure things" Eugene said.

"Thank you," Rapunzel's voice rang out next to Anna as her eye's opened.

"I was so tired Anna and I started to fallow my parents voices, but then I heard you yelling at me. It reminded me that I had something to live for and I called upon a light inside me that I never even realized was there. When my golden hair faded I thought I had lost that power, but it was always inside me the hair was just the visual effect. We were able to heal me," Rapunzel explained, as Elsa brought the new baby and laid him on Rapunzel.

Anna pulled away and let the family celebrate. Elsa fallowed Anna out of the house and the Midwife also fallowed. "I never thought I would see a miracle with my own eyes. Thank you. Please if there is anything I can do for you?" the Midwife asked.

"Actually could you find a place for my sister to sleep," Anna asked, as she looked up into the sky and saw that it was well past sunset.

"Yes of course," the Midwife led them to her house where she had a spare bed for Elsa.

"You are amazing," Elsa said, to Anna as she changed her cloths after the Midwife showed them to Elsa's room.

"I was given these gifts. I don't even know what I'm doing most of the time. I didn't even know I could do what I just did until after I did it. I'm not amazing I'm just fumbling around in the dark and hoping for the best Elsa," Anna explained. How many lives could Anna of save if she had tried. All those Arendelle men at Elsa's fortress and Kai could be alive right now if Anna had tired. Anna felt guilty about all those lives she could have saved.

Elsa must have realized that Anna was not right and wrapped her arms around Anna. "You can't change the past just the future. You don't know if you could have truly saved Rapunzel without her own magic," Elsa tried, to rationalize with Anna. Anna however couldn't help, but sit down and cry for those she might have been able to save. Elsa sat down and held Anna until the tears stopped flowing. "Come lay down with me," Elsa pulled Anna over towards the bed. Anna lay down with Elsa and Elsa wrapped and arm and a leg around Anna. Elsa quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for such a long wait between updates. I was out of town for the Xmas Holiday and the internet at my in-laws is spotty at best of times.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	30. Chapter 30

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 30: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,198

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Elsa and Anna meet Rapunzel and Eugene's new baby and start the mission to retake Corona.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes and was shocked to see Anna still next to her. "I'm amazed you stay laying with me all night," Elsa whispered.<p>

"It is kind of nice after all those years apart," Anna answered, as she rolled out of the bed. Elsa stood up and did a quick stretch and summoned a new set of cloths.

"Let's go see that baby," Elsa said, with a smile. Elsa could barely remember when Anna was born, but other than that she hadn't spent much time around babies. The idea of a new life made Elsa smile. Anna and Elsa moved over to Rapunzel's house and as they tip toed in they saw Eugene and Anxelin sitting at the table. Eugene smiled at them and waved them in.

"They are in the other room eating. They will be back out shortly," Eugene said, as he took a big bite of bread. Anxelin was eating breakfast as well.

"Did you make momma's hair change color?" Anxelin asked, Anna. Anna just shrugged and looked to Eugene.

"It appears that whatever you two did to heal Rapunzel caused her hair to return to gold," Eugene explained. Elsa had to sit down and Anna fallowed suit. "It has returned to the color that it was before I cut it years ago. Like she said the magic was always inside her she just didn't realize it," Eugene said.

Suddenly the door to the other room opened and just as Eugene had said a blonde haired Rapunzel walked out with the baby. "Hay you two," Rapunzel said, as she sat at the table with them. "It is good to see you well and happy again Elsa," Rapunzel said, with a smile as she handed the baby to Eugene.

"I'm surprised you acted so relaxed to see me," Elsa said, with a smile.

"After last night, the fact that I look like I was never pregnant the day after having a baby nothing will surprise me where Anna is involved. So what are you girls doing here?" Rapunzel asked.

"After your last letter I figured we were on our own," Eugene said, while rocking the baby.

"Well that was before I knew that Elsa was all better. With Elsa we can freeze the harbor and then your army could take the ships. Then you have a pre-built navy and then we can retake the city. Then you can protect the city with the navy that southern isles provided you," Anna laid out the plan.

Eugene and Rapunzel just stared at them. Elsa wasn't nearly as confident with her ability as Anna was, but Elsa was here to fix the world that she helped send into chaos.

"Well that is a plan. It will take time to assemble our men," Eugene stated.

"How long?" Elsa asked,

"They are spread out. Probably a month at max," Eugene answered. "Do you want to hold him," Eugene asked Elsa. Elsa hesitantly reached out and Eugene handed the baby to her. Elsa couldn't believe how light the baby was. Elsa laid him down in the crook of her arm and could only stare out how beautiful he was.

"Amazing isn't it," Rapunzel said, over Elsa's shoulder.

"I never really wanted children, but seeing him kind of changes my mind," Elsa couldn't help, but speak from the heart. This was a miracle and Elsa wanted to feel what Rapunzel and Eugene was feeling. Elsa looked over and saw that Anna didn't share in her new happiness. Elsa reached out and touched Anna's shoulder. Anna jumped and put on a smile that Elsa knew was fake.

Rapunzel hugged Anna from behind "Remember what I said last time. Maybe you will get your second chance after you have finished whatever you were sent back for." Elsa tilted her head in confusion but Rapunzel just shook her head a little. Elsa felt a little hurt that Rapunzel knew what was bothering Anna and Elsa didn't. Elsa continued to hold the new little one and watch as Anna started to color with Anxelin. Rapunzel started cleaning and Eugene started writing out orders. Elsa thought about how easy it would be to just stay in the cove and not worry about the outside world.

Days and weeks quickly went by and all too soon Eugene came back into the cove escorting two men that had a very military look about them.

"I am General Hemrick," the taller of the two men said with a bow to Anna and Elsa. General Hemrick was a very large man with large broad shoulders. He wore everyday cloths, but the clothing looked like it had been neatly folded and pressed. General Hemrick had salt and pepper hair with large bushy eyebrows over large brown eyes.

"I am Admiral Lorand," the shorter of the two men said with a bow to Anna and Elsa. The Admiral was very think and narrow. He has a black hair and a beard that just covered his chin and lips. He has green eyes like Rapunzel's, but his eyes are hard to see because he had a permanent squinting look about them.

"We both agree with the plan at hand and the troops have assembled near the harbor," General Hemrick started.

"Once we take the ships though how do we take the city?" Admiral Lorand asked.

"The Corona wall is tall and thick. Then there is the castle and the only way up to the main gate is wide open for the attackers from above," General Hemrick then spoke.

"I have a plan about the castle, but getting into the city is another problem," Eugene said.

"Why can't we march the army across the harbor just like when we take the ships?" Anna asked. "The harbor doesn't have a wall to stop attackers," Anna said. Elsa started thinking and Anna was right. When they pulled into port there was no wall to stop and army from marching from the water. Elsa was still concerned about freezing the harbor, but she was going to help them no matter what.

"Now that is an idea!" General Hemrick exclaimed. "Now then what about the castle?" the General questioned.

"I have some friends on the inside. If we assault and take the city they will make sure to open the gates," Eugene answered.

Elsa felt like this all sounded too easy, but she decided to stay quite because she didn't want to be a naysayer.

"I'll assign a special guard to protect Elsa and Anna while both attacks happen," General Hemrick called out, but Anna shook her head.

"Give me a sword and a shield and I'll keep anyone from touching Elsa," Anna said with a smile. Elsa smiled back, but Anna saw something in Elsa and she tilted her head. "You ok?" Anna asked and everyone stopped to look at Elsa.

"I'm just a little worried about freezing the harbor I haven't used my powers to that extent since before," Elsa just trailed off there and everyone looked at her with a little sadness. "I'm also worried that someone may want to come finish the job that they started ten years ago," Elsa said with a frown.

"I'm sure it will be ok. Worrying is part of life," Rapunzel said, from the kitchen. Elsa just nodded her head and they continued to work out the small details of the plan.

* * *

><p>Anna was standing next to Elsa near the tree line looking at the coast of Corona. Behind them stood an army assembled and ready for battle, all they were waiting for was the last trails of sun light to disappear. Anna looked over and smiled at Elsa. Elsa returned her smile, but Anna could see the worry behind the smile. Elsa confessed that she was worried that she wouldn't be able to freeze the harbor or that doing it would cause her to slide back into the darkness. Anna believed that Elsa was stronger than that and did everything she could to reassure her.<p>

The last rays of sunlight faded and the whole area turned black. Elsa then nodded to Anna and they walked out onto the rocky beach. Elsa then took a deep breath in and walked out onto the water. Suddenly Anna felt a sudden rush of power from Elsa as the ice started to spread from where Elsa was standing. Elsa made the ice look like there where bubbles on the surface instead of her smooth as glass ice. They hoped it would make traction for the soldiers a little easier. Anna moved out next to Elsa and stood next to her. "Ok," Elsa said, and Anna waved her arm.

Troops silently started marching carefully out onto the ice. "You ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is easier than I expected," Elsa said, with her eyes closed still. Anna then saw small butterflies appear around Elsa and they flew off. Anna suspected that Elsa was checking the harbor to make sure it was all frozen.

Anna was happy to hear that no alarms were sounded as the first wave of troops started climbing the side of the four galleons that were frozen in the harbor. The second wave of men went out onto the ice as a signal from the galleons showed that they were under Corona control. Anna felt a presence behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Eugene, the General and the Admiral walked out onto the ice next to them.

"It is going smoothly," Eugene said, as he stood next to Anna.

"The entire harbor is frozen over," Elsa said, suddenly. "Your troops should be able to move to the out laying frigates and take them as well," Elsa said, as she opened her eyes.

"Should we move to the docks and start taking the city?" the General asked.

"No we should make sure the navy is secured before moving into the city," the Admiral answered.

"I agree with Lorand," Eugene answered.

Anna looked over at Elsa and saw she had once again closed her eyes "There is a problem on one of the frigates to the south," and no sooner did Elsa finish talking that an alarm bell started ringing. "The troops were spotted" Elsa called out as she must be receiving information from her butterflies.

"Well the surprise is up. How many ships are not under our control?" the Admiral asked.

"Three frigates I think," Elsa replied. Eugene then turned to the General and nodded his head. The General brought a horn up to his lips and blew. Then the rest of the army moved out onto the ice and started marching towards the city. Anna felt useless just standing there with a sword and shield, Anna wanted to rush out and help. "Leading is sometimes hard," Elsa commented, to Anna as if she could read Anna's mind. Anna just sighed while she stood there waiting.

Soon ringing bells started echoing through the city. The troops started to move up out of the docks area and into the city. Anna continued to watch as the main gates opened and someone was waving a torch signaling that Corona held the main gate.

"The last three frigates are under your control," Elsa said, suddenly causing Anna to jump.

"Ok Ma'am if you want to release the ice on the harbor we can move to the bridge," the General spoke, from behind Anna. Elsa nodded her head and they moved off the ice. Elsa closed her eyes once again and Anna saw the ice started to evaporate into thin air.

"It is done," Elsa said, as she turned and looked at Anna. Anna thought she looked like something was wrong.

"You look tired do you want to wait the rest of it out here?" Anna asked, hoping that Elsa would maybe wait out the rest of the battle.

"No I just saw some things that I wish I didn't see," Elsa said, with sadness in her voice. Anna and Elsa fallowed the men to the bridge and they walked crossed it into the main city. An officer was standing near the gate.

"My lord we have secured the lower city, guardhouses, town hall and most of the civilians are staying in their homes. The castle doors however have not opened," the officer called out, to them.

"Hopefully they just need more time," Eugene said "let's go take a look though general."

Anna and Elsa followed Eugene and the General up the ramped pathway that led up to the castle. The Corona army controlled nearly all the way to the castle using the buildings for cover it appeared. Elsa pulled Anna to a stop as the castle loomed overhead.

"We should wait here," Elsa said, with concern in her voice. Anna didn't want to, but was willing to wait as Eugene and the General moved closer. Suddenly a bunch of large bags sailed over the castle walls and started rolling down the road. Anna stepped out into the street to stop one with her foot and saw a large red stain on the bottom. Anna looked up and Eugene had stopped and opened one and had a grave look on his face.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	31. Chapter 31

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 31: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,149

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Elsa starts to freak out after seeing the horrible things that happen during War. Anna tries to console her sister when Anna makes a mistake and we find that Anna is not invincible.

* * *

><p>"Well that why the doors aren't opening," Eugene said, as he set down the bag. Anna turned and looked at Elsa. Elsa was even paler as she stared at the red stain on the bottom of the bag.<p>

"Elsa," Anna repeated herself until she screamed at Elsa, but Elsa never took her eyes off the bag. Anna let the bag go and pulled Elsa into a hug. "You are ok, don't think about it," Anna kept repeating over and over again.

"I'm ok," Elsa finally said. "I know its war, but," Elsa just stopped there.

"War is terrible I know," Anna said, while they moved back down the hill.

Then something hit Anna in the back and pushed her down. Anna tumbled down the hill and Elsa screamed out "Anna." Anna put her hands out and stopped her tumble. Anna looked down and saw an arrow head sticking out from her right chest. Luckily it didn't hurt or anything. Elsa ran over and dragged Anna out of the street. Anna started to feel sparks suddenly in her core. It was so stupid to walk out onto the street.

"I'm ok," Anna called out. Elsa bent over Anna with fear in her eyes. Anna grabbed Elsa's face and held it softly "I'm ok. I don't feel pain. What was I thinking," Anna then moved to stand up. The sparks in her core flared brightly as Anna was cursing her own stupidity.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I'm just gone completely mental," Anna screamed more at herself than anyone else.

"Is she ok? Are you ok?" Eugene came running over to them. Anna felt even more stupid now that everyone is making a fuss about her. The sparks became white hot.

"I'm fine. Get this arrow out of me," Anna grabbed the arrow shaft and gave it a yank. The arrow came free and Anna gave it a toss.

Suddenly Eugene eyes went wide as sauce plates. "Anna no," Elsa screamed, Anna looked down to see what the problem was and out of the new hole in Anna's chest sparks were flying.

"You have got to be kidding me" Anna couldn't help screaming as her sparking core started to ignite. The sparks out of the arrow hole became less like sparks and more embers. Anna's skin around the hole started to blacken. Anna closed her eyes and felt her core. Everything felt different when Anna use to feel her core there was a definite barrier around it. Now however she could feel that barrier was broken.

Everyone was saying things, but Anna's rage was well beyond her control now. "Elsa Ice me," Anna screamed out. Everyone stopped and Anna opened her eyes to have everyone standing around her. "Elsa fill the hole with your ice before I completely lose control and incinerate myself" Anna tried to speak calmly, but she just spoke threw her gritted teeth.

"But what if I freeze your heart or core or whatever?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know Elsa, but I'm about to turn red and when I do that my core bursts into flames. I don't think I should have flames pouring out of a hole in my chest" Anna screamed out. Elsa looked at Anna with terror in her eyes. Elsa placed her hands on Anna's chest and ice started to fill the hole. Anna closed her eyes and her core felt whole again, but the fire and ice started to clash. Anna couldn't suppress her scream with rage as her core burst into flames.

Anna felt everyone back away and retreat from her. "Anna are you ok?" Elsa asked, hesitantly.

"No I'm not ok I'm so freaking stupid that I might have just killed myself. I'm so angry I just want to destroy something" Anna screamed out as she got up.

"Well we do have a gate problem" Eugene said, and Elsa glared at Eugene.

Anna looked up at the castle and smiled. The smile must have been unusual because Eugene said "I was kidding." Anna didn't care as she sprinted past everyone up the hill. The men on the wall tried shooting arrows at Anna, but she just danced around them. The arrows seemed to go in slow motion and the main gates were right ahead. Anna ran as fast as she could as she screamed and threw herself against the gate.

The loudest bang rang out through the whole city as Anna hit the gate. The gate groaned like it was just hit by a battering ram. Anna backed up and threw shoulder into the gate again with another loud bang. A small hole appeared in the wood and Anna punched her fist through the hole and grabbed the other side. Anna tore off a large part of the gate. Anna started laughing hysterically as she pulled large chunks of wood off of the gate. This gate was made to withstand attacks of siege engines and it was crumbling apart in Anna's hands. Anna felt unstoppable as the hole that started smaller than her hand was now large enough for Anna to walk through.

Men tried to shoot arrows at Anna through the hole that she created, but Anna just put a large piece of wood that she just tore off in front of her to block them. Anna then moved through the hole and saw the gate mechanism was just off to the right. The only problem was that between Anna and the mechanism were about ten soldiers. Anna felt unstoppable even though she felt water dripping down her arm. Anna was sure that the inferno inside her core was melting Elsa's ice, but Anna didn't care at the moment as she charged the troops.

Anna used a large chunk of the door as a shield and as a weapon. Anna swung her door weapon and hit one of the soldiers in the chest and the impact sent him tumbling across the pavement. Anna spun around and put her door piece in front of her as more arrows impacted it. Anna moved quickly around the back of the mechanism and struck another soldier and he just simply collapsed into a heap. Anna then turned and saw the rest of the men guarding the door mechanism running away. Anna kicked the mechanism into gear and the doors started to open. Corona soldiers charged though the opening doors and instantly the troops in the courtyard threw up their arms and surrendered.

Anna started laughing again as Anna saw Elsa, Eugene and the General come charging up to her. "Now that was fun. Did you see that? I am unstoppable. Eugene do you need me to break down the door of the castle I know I can" Anna turned and saw that the doors to the castle were already open and men were coming out with arms up.

"Anna you need to calm down. You're melting the ice that is keeping your flames from consuming you," Elsa yelled, at Anna. Anna looked down and saw that her whole dress was wet from the melting ice. Anna looked up to Elsa and saw the fear in her eyes not fear of Anna, but the fear of losing Anna. Anna started to feel the fire in her core smolder. "That's it calm down and relax the battle is over. They are surrendering," Elsa spoke again much calmer herself. Elsa placed her hand on the whole in Anna's chest and filled it again with ice. Anna breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Anna's core had a much cooler feeling then it once did. As Elsa's ice sealed the hole in Anna's core. It helped smother the flames and Anna's white light once again shined.

Elsa hugged Anna tightly "I thought I was going to lose you again."

"I'm going to be ok. I just lost control of my rage after doing something so stupid," Anna said, feeling exasperated. Anna looked over Elsa's shoulder and saw that a tall red haired man just handed Eugene his sword. "Well it looks like Corona is now free," Anna said, while pointing at Eugene.

"Yea the first step of many to fix this world," Elsa said, with a smile and an arm around Anna still. Anna could help, but lay her head on Elsa's shoulder. Eugene and General walked back over towards them.

"I was wrong you aren't just scary when you are red you are terrifying. Plus I was joking about the gate" Eugene said, with the surrendered sword under his arm.

"Well what next?" Anna asked.

"We keep the UKSI thinking they are controlling Corona for a little while longer," it was the General that spoke, "We need to keep this ruse up for as long as possible so that maybe when they do figure it out we will be ready for a real defense."

"I agree, keep it up for as long as possible and keep trading with UKSI and Empire until you can't hide anymore. Maybe we can get Atlantia freed as well. Then maybe we can get the UKSI and the Empire to have to divide their forces," Elsa said.

"Actually how is the other plan that we came up with going, Eugene?" Anna asked.

"Well we have reports that the Empire and UKSI are nearly at each other's throats. We might not have to worry about them teaming up against us again" Eugene explained, "especially if you free Atlantia as well. Then they will have to fight about which one to come after first."

Suddenly the first rays of sunlight started to shine over the eastern horizon. Anna put an arm around Elsa's waist and kept her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"General we will have to address the citizens of Corona and I want a guard sent to escort the queen and our children home," Eugene said.

"Your Majesty my soldiers would never find the cove –" the General started, but Anna interrupted.

"We will show the soldiers the way to Rapunzel. Right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She will need help I'm sure," Elsa said with a smile. The General assigned twenty of his best men to follow Anna and Elsa to the cove to escort the Queen, Princess and Prince home.

Anna and Elsa walked the guards to the cove. As soon as they entered Rapunzel and Anxelin looked at them with a hint of fear in their eyes. It wasn't until they all knelt and Anna called out "Your Majesty. We have been sent to escort the Queen, Princess and New Prince home to Corona."

Anxelin screamed and ran down the hill and jumped into Anna's arms. "Am I really a Princess?" Anxelin asked with a huge grin on her face.

"You were always a Princess. Now you have the castle that goes with being a Princess," Anna said, and everyone around them laughed.

Rapunzel walked up and hugged Elsa and then Anna. "Anna what is this cold spot on your back?" Rapunzel moved around to look at Anna's back.

"I had an accident it's nothing, Elsa was able to patch me up," Anna said, and Rapunzel saw the hole of ice.

"Well let's try something," Rapunzel then laid Anna's hands on her hair and began to sing. Rapunzel's hair lit up to a shining golden color and the golden light flooded Anna's vision. The golden light surrounded Anna's core and filled every crack and crevice. Soon though the golden light faded and Anna was forced to open her eyes. "There that's better," Rapunzel said, with a pat on the arm.

Anna looked down and saw that the hole in her chest was gone just normal looking skin remained. "What if you cured more than that hole?" Anna couldn't help but get hopeful as she pushed her fingers into her neck to feel for a heartbeat. Anna felt nothing. Anna turned away from everyone and reached down her dress. Still in the center of her chest was a long thin hole that the dagger left all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Anna, I think even my healing powers have limits," Rapunzel answered, Anna felt deflated and slouched down a little. Suddenly arms large and small wrapped around Anna. Elsa's cool skin, Anxelin held on to Anna's leg and Rapunzel's warm skin all hugged Anna close.

"It was a fool thing to think," Anna said, as she closed her eyes and felt her core. The core inside Anna was once again whole, except in another corner a faint cold feeling and pale blue light resided. A sliver of Elsa's ice remained in Anna's core. Anna didn't think much of it because as soon as Anna's anger enflamed her core again the ice would be gone. It did make Anna smile a little to think that no matter how far away Elsa was there would always be a small part of her in Anna's core.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	32. Chapter 32

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 32: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,222

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** The battle at Corona is finished and winter is coming. The sisters now have to decide where to spend the winter.

* * *

><p>Soon the entire cove had things packed up. Anna didn't realize it, but everyone that lived in the cove with Rapunzel and Eugene were once servants in the castle. They all fled with Rapunzel and made a home together just like the castle. Eugene must have spoken to the citizens of Corona because as soon as Rapunzel set foot inside the main gate, the city erupted in celebration. People lined the streets, flowers sailed down from the upstairs of buildings and people cheered the whole way up to the castle.<p>

When they walked into the castle Eugene was standing in the courtyard. The General and Admiral on either side of him, Anxelin and Rapunzel both walked up and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home my ladies," Eugene said, as Eugene then took them into the castle. Anna and Elsa spent the rest of the day helping the new royal family get settled back into their new old home.

After spending several weeks working with King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel to keep Corona's freedom as secret as possible. Finally Anna and Elsa had to decide to stay in Corona for the winter; or head to Atlantia for the winter. After a long discussion it was decided that Atlantia's needs were greater than Corona's. So Elsa was standing next to Anna on the docks waiting for one of the USKI ships headed to Atlantia. Elsa was looking around the docks and saw a captain at the end of the dock that had a bad limp.

Elsa walked over to the captain. The captain stopped and looked at Elsa with a skeptical look on his face. Elsa scratched her nose with her left hand, which was wearing the bracelet that Kristoff gave her. The captain's eye brows went together and he said "You seem to be a long way from home."

Elsa couldn't help, but smile at the captain before saying "Yes, but no matter how far you are you always want to return."

"How can I help you lass," the captain said.

"Tell our lord that his plan to help Corona was carried out and successful. Corona is keeping things quite." The captain's eyebrows went together again and then simply nodded. "Be safe captain," Elsa said, with slight nod of her head. Elsa then turned and walked back towards Anna.

"We have our ship and we are ready to go," Anna said, as she turned and saw Elsa walking from across the dock. "Where did you go?"

"I saw a captain that was a little worse for wear so I thought he might be able to deliver a message to our friends" Elsa said, with a smile. Elsa hopped that she wasn't too subtle, but Anna just smiled back with a nod.

"Good idea," Anna said, "Well let's go see my other friends at Atlantia." Anna seemed a little hesitant about heading to Atlantia.

"Everything ok?" Elsa asked.

"Yea, just Atlantia has a lot of really good and really bad memories for me," Anna explained.

"Well you keep saying to me 'we can't change the past'," Elsa started.

"We can only change the future, but I stole the light and maybe the souls of eight men," Anna said, with sadness in her voice. As they walked on the boat and down into the passenger area.

"You did what you thought was necessary at the time," Elsa said, with a smile. As she unloaded her bag onto the bed and sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes, but I also did some very evil things. I told someone they were no use to me and to die. Then the other torturer I had him jab hot pokers in his eye sockets. I never saw the bodies, but I can picture it in my head," Anna said as she flopped down on the bed.

Elsa got up and lay down next to Anna and pulled her close. "We are going to make up for both of our mistakes I promise that," Elsa just continued holding Anna until she fell asleep some time later that night.

The trip went very smoothly as no pirates attacked like the last time Anna tried to head to Atlantia. The ship was going to be pulling into dock first thing in the morning and Elsa was lying on her bed looking at the metal ring that Kristoff had given them. Elsa had realized that she had nothing from her old life left. Everything was in old Arendelle and from what Anna said was most likely gone looted or under rubble. So when Kristoff had given them this single piece of jewelry it made Elsa miss all those lost things more.

Elsa then rolled over and looked at the bag that Kristoff had prepared for her. Just the other day Elsa had wondered if it would feel any different to wear cloths again. Elsa grabbed the bag and opened it up on the bed she was laying on. First thing was a cold weather shirt that was made from wool with matching pants. The second was a similar set of cloths underneath the two warm cloths sets were two neatly wrapped bags. Elsa sat up and pulled one of the packages out and untied the twine that held the package closed. Inside the package was a perfectly folded dress. The fabric felt soft and smooth like Elsa had only seen once before. It was called silk from some animal far to the east and Elsa's mother had a scarf that was made from it. The fabric was so rare that mother had only worn it for very special occasions and it was very expensive.

Now Elsa was holding a dress that the entire bodice was made of a blue version of the fabric. This dress must have cost a small fortune to make. The lower half of the dress was made from a blue and white pleated fabric that Elsa was used to, but the bodice alone was way too expensive. Kristoff could have sold this dress and fed his people for a good long while. Why did he give it to Elsa? Elsa just held the dress for a while when she noticed a small note fell out of the package when she opened it.

_Elsa,_

_Let this dress be an apology from me. I should have gone up the mountain and helped you the way Anna did all those years ago._

_Kristoff_

Elsa looked at the dress and got up out of bed and hung it on the dressing screen. Elsa went behind the screen and started washing her body when a knock came at her door. "Elsa its Anna" Anna hollered through the door.

"Come in Anna" Elsa answered as she froze the remaining water from her skin. Elsa then grabbed the dress.

"Good you are up. The captain said that we will be docking in minutes so I thought I would come get you," Anna said, from behind the screen. Elsa had pulled on the dress, but she was having problems with the buttons in the back. It seemed that years of using her magic to dress herself made her fingers forget how to do up a bodice. "What is taking so long back there you are usually done in seconds," Anna called, as she came around the dressing screen and stopped short.

"I apparently am no longer able to button up a bodice behind my back anymore," Elsa said, with frustration. "Can you help?" Elsa asked, as she turned around to offer Anna the back.

"Where did you get this?" Anna asked, as she started to button the dress up the back. Elsa just grabbed her braid and moved it out of the way.

"It was in the bag that Kristoff gave me. I kind of like it," Elsa said, "I had thought that it might feel weird wearing cloths again, but this dress is so beautiful that it would be a crime not be to wear it." Elsa felt the last button get in place and turned around and looked at Anna "How do I look?" The dress had a modest neck line with the blue silk that felt very nice on her skin. The silk hugged Elsa's body down her waist until it started flaring out at her hips. Where Anna's wedding dress was smooth all around the bottom Elsa's had pleats that resembled Anna's dress during Elsa's coronation. Instead of the two tone of green they were blue and when the pleats straightened the white was exposed.

"You look beautiful as always," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa smiled back and moved back over and packed everything back up in her bag and turned to Anna. Anna smiled and offered Elsa her arm. Elsa pulled her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Anna's arm. They went on deck and Elsa couldn't stop looking down at her new dress. The dress was much heavier than her dresses made out of magic, but it did feel nice.

When they got on deck Elsa noticed that the ship was already in dock. Anna had her bag as well so they just walked down the gang plank and headed into town. Elsa had never been to Atlantia even though they had been trade partners for years before Elsa became queen. The city had a different type of beauty then Old Arendelle. Elsa was just looking around when suddenly someone called out at a distance. Elsa looked and saw a blacksmith striding towards Anna.

"Alex it is nice to see you again." Anna called out.

"I'm shocked to see you back. I'm glad you are in white," Alex said, with a pat on Anna's arm. Alex appeared to be joking, but Anna looked down at the ground in guilt.

"Who is your friend Anna?" Elsa asked, trying to get Anna off the subject of her past here in Atlantia.

"This is Alex the blacksmith," Anna then bent close to Elsa's ear "She is with the ALT."

Elsa couldn't stop the shock at hearing that Alex was a she. The blacksmith cloths and her build made Elsa think she was a man. "And this is Elise," Anna said, using Elsa's incognito name. Alex extended a hand towards Elsa and Elsa grabbed it and gave it a shake.

"Melody will be very happy you are back. I was headed up there for a meeting I'll get you past the gate a lot quicker than just showing up," Alex turned and headed towards the castle. Anna pulled Elsa along to make sure they kept up with Alex's big strides. Elsa saw the castle get larger and larger. This castle was up on a large precipice and was very round looking when compared to Arendelle. Alex was true to her word though as soon as they got to the castle gate she simply said "they are with me". Then the guards moved out of the way and they were in.

They quickly moved through the castle and up several flights of stairs. Finally they headed towards a large door with a very large guard standing at attention at the door. Kristoff was large in most parts of the world, but this man would have made Kristoff look small. Alex walked right up to him and said "Mistress Melody is expecting me."

The guard said "You are expected alone not with others," The man's voice was hollow sounding as if it had no life or heart behind it. Then the guard stopped suddenly and looked Anna in the face. The man suddenly knelt and said "Mistress has been gone a long time. What do you desire?" Elsa was so shocked at his sudden movement that she took a step back, but Anna was frozen in place staring at the man.

Elsa then realized that this must be one of the men that Anna took the light from as she called it. "You ok?" Elsa asked, as she reached up and touched Anna's face.

Elsa's touch made Anna jump a little and then Anna looked at Elsa. The sadness in Anna's eyes made Elsa's heart ache and the only thing Elsa could do was pull Anna into a hug. After a minute or two Anna pulled away from the hug and quietly said "Resume all prior orders." The man stood and resumed his guard position.

Alex then opened the door and a woman's voice called out "Alex you are late. I need your help over here." Anna then moved through the door and Elsa saw that it was a large room with a lot of windows all around. In the room was a large desk with a little man sitting behind it. There was a smaller desk with a black haired woman behind it with several chairs around it. The woman didn't even look up from the desk as they entered the room.

"I was on my way when I found some riff raff that I thought you would want to see," Alex said, with a laugh. The woman looked up and when she saw Anna her face changed from a tired face with worry creases all over it to a bright and smiling face. It was like the woman was looking at a bright sunny day for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	33. Chapter 33

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 33: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,260

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Anna and Elsa head back to Atlantia. We find out how Melody feels towards Elsa and just how ready Atlantia is for rebellion.

* * *

><p>"Hello Melody," was all Anna could get out as the woman ran over and hugged Anna tightly.<p>

"I'm so glad you came back to me," Melody said. Elsa couldn't help, but tilt her head to the side in confusion. The way Melody said came back to me sounded strange. "Who is your friend?" Melody asked.

"Well that is a complicated question Melody. I don't want you freak anyone out, but this is Elsa my sister," Anna said, Elsa expected a much different reaction then she received. Alex jumped away from Elsa like she was carrying some disease, but Melody just paled at the mention of Elsa's name. "I was able to bring Elsa back from a very dark place and now we have come back seeking redemption," Anna always made it sound like it was both of their sins that sunk this work into chaos, but Anna was just a martyr.

Elsa was the only one to blame for her own actions. Elsa curtsied as low as she could to Melody and said "I'm very sorry for everything that I have done in the past that caused you harm and caused the fall of your country. I hope you can forgive me and allow me to repay you in some way." Elsa hadn't prepared the speech like with Kristoff and just winged it. Anna had told Elsa that Melody's father was at the ball and was struck with Elsa's magic. Anna also said that Melody bore no ill will towards Elsa or the incident, but those are just words. Sometimes words that you say in one context are true, but now that Melody is faced with her father's killer Elsa wanted to make sure that there will not be any ill will.

Elsa was going to keep her head down and in the curtsy until Melody said or did something. "I um," Melody started and stopped several times and Elsa knew that even though she had said one thing Melody felt something else.

"Elsa was lost in the darkness much the same way I was when I was here last Melody. Elsa however didn't have anyone that loved her enough to help pull her out of the darkness in the same way I had you," Anna spoke this time. The way Anna spoke made it sound like these two where more than friends and Elsa wasn't sure how that could be possible.

"I accept your apology, but I can't forgive your actions with just words alone," Melody started "Only your actions will provide as an adequate apology for your past actions."

Elsa rose when Melody finished "Then I will stay until my actions allow your forgiveness even if it may cost me my life," Elsa rose and looked at Melody. Melody had a mixture of looks on her face and Anna had sadness in hers. Elsa knew that Anna wanted Melody and Elsa to get along, but the fact of the matter was that Elsa had committed an atrocity towards her family. Things like that are not so easily forgiven like Rapunzel and Eugene had.

"So we want to help and have news," Anna said, suddenly as she tried to change the subject.

"I hope it is good news," Alex said, with a laugh. It seemed that Alex also wanted to lighten the mood.

Melody had them sit near her desk as Anna recounted the story about freeing Corona and how they are trying to keep it quiet. Anna left out a few parts mainly about being injured and curing Rapunzel. Finally when she finished she said "So how can we help?"

"Well unfortunately it won't be quite as easy freeing Atlantia as it was to free Corona. I have learned quite a few things about Weselton since the last time you were here. It seems that Weselton's greed extends far beyond what they currently hold" Melody started, as she stood and went back behind the desk to retrieve a few papers.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. Elsa thought it was best if she just stay a quite wall flower for the time being.

"Weselton has been pouring money into the creation of the first Weselton navy. Now while in control of Atlantia Weselton had captured two dry docks capable of making Galleons. They also captured four additional dry docks in the other smaller countries that it conquered, one of which could also make Galleons. In the last five years Weselton has built, trained men for and can float a navy of six Galleons, and fifteen or more frigates," Melody just dropped an avalanche of information on them.

"With a navy that large Weselton could challenge the Southern Isles for control of the seas, maybe even conquer the Isle themselves," Elsa suddenly blurted out. Melody looked at Elsa and Elsa froze and lowered her head.

"That was their plan actually. I received a letter from the Arch Duke that made me ask the Magistrate that exact question. He then told me that the Arch Duke wants to rule the world and what better way than making an ally and then destroying it later after they lost their usefulness," Melody then sat down next to Anna and laid her head on Anna's shoulder. "I think that Weselton is to powerful now. It is only a matter of time before they take control of everything." Elsa could see that Melody was battling her own darkness.

"You can't give up you are so close now. How large is your army now?" Anna asked.

"Compared to Weselton? Tiny," Melody said, as a small tear fell down her cheek, "I don't know if I can do this anymore." As she buried her face in Anna's shoulder. Anna turned and hugged Melody as she started to cry in earnest. Elsa had an idea on how they could help, but she wanted to wait until Melody had a little more control over her emotions.

* * *

><p>Anna was just holding a crying Melody. Anna's heart ached for her, but Anna was sure they could find their way out of this hole. Anna looked at Alex while Melody cried and even Alex had a small tear roll down her own face. It seemed like after Anna left things didn't get better like she expected. They got worse.<p>

Now though they know how strong one of their enemies is, the other is weakened and didn't even know it yet. If only Kristoff and Arendelle would get involved then this could very well be a fair fight maybe even a little in their favor. Soon Melody had cried herself out and was just holding on to Anna.

"You are going to be ok. We will figure this out together I promise," Anna whispered in Melody's ear.

Melody pulled away from Anna and her face was all red and her eyes were blood shot. "I'm sorry," Melody said, with a guilty tone. "I didn't mean to break down like that. I just missed you so badly and I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders," Melody started wiping the tears from her face and sniffed a few times.

"That is what it feels like to rule some times, but that is why you try and trust in your advisors or friends to help relieve some of that weight," Elsa spoke this time as she looked off in to the distance. Elsa must be remembering times she had come into Anna's room and broke down crying saying the same thing.

Melody just nodded her head "No wonder my father always looked so stressed out." Melody ran her hands through her hair and gave it a quick fluff before repositioning herself on her chair. "So how about I give you a run down about what we know and where we stand on this country?" Anna simply nodded as Melody laid out a map and then started to list the things that have gone on while Anna was gone.

When Melody finished it seemed to Anna that Weselton might have grown to an unstoppable force. It seemed like Atlantia was primed to rebel most of the guards were loyal to Melody over Weselton, Fort Grimsby is nearly repaired and Melody had a large volunteer core that have been training for several months with her soldiers. Unfortunately just like when Anna got here last time there is no way to truly stop Weselton from coming back up and reconquering Atlantia after they rebelled.

"If we block the Weselton navy from being able to debark behind Fort Grimsby, do you think your people could hold the land bridge to Atlantia?" Elsa asked. Elsa had been very quiet the whole time. Anna knew it was because Melody had said that she couldn't forgive Elsa right away. Anna had hoped that Melody would react like Eugene and Rapunzel when faced with Elsa. Anna couldn't help feeling a little hurt when Melody said she couldn't forgive Elsa right away. Anna loved both of them very much and the fact that they could be at odds with each other made Anna's heart ache.

"I think once Fort Grimsby is completely repaired we have a fighting chance. Why?" Melody asked.

Elsa then bent over the map of the area around Atlantia. "I believe I could stop any navy from attacking Atlantia. I would freeze the waters surrounding the ships. If they try and unload ships onto the ice I would simply unfreeze that part and the troops would sink into the water," Elsa finished. Elsa's plan to stop the Weselton navy was sound, but it depended on repairing and holding Fort Grimsby.

"That is the best idea I have heard yet" Alex chimed in.

"Well then we will place the repairs and refitting of Fort Grimsby on our top priority list. With winter coming it might be slow going, but I hope by spring we will be ready to fight for our independence," Melody said, with a slight smile.

"We will help where ever you need us," Anna said, and Elsa nodded her head in agreement.

"Anna there is something else," Melody said, very hesitantly.

Anna tilted her head to the side in confusion "What is it?"

"I was looking through the Magistrates things the other day and I found medal that was solid gold with a letter. The letter said even though his original mission was a failure and the original target might have lived, but the actual target caused more chaos then planned,'" Anna started to feel her anger rise. "When I asked the Magistrate he said 'It was because I made the plan for the rise of the Imperial Kingdom and the United Kingdom of the Southern Isles,'' Anna could hardly believe what she was hearing and her core started to spark with anger. "I asked if he planned the assignation attempt on Elsa and he said 'No I believe that was another's plan I just capitalized on their failure,'" Melody placed a hand on Anna's face. Anna closed her eyes and tried to calm her anger, but the sparks in her core were quickly turning to flames.

"So he didn't know who ordered the assassination, but the letter showed that they knew about the assassination," Elsa said, while Anna tried to keep herself under control. Anna tried to concentrate on her good memories in order to keep herself from losing control. Anna looked at Elsa and saw that she was looking at Anna with concerned eyes. Suddenly Anna felt a chill come over her. Anna closed her eyes and felt her core can in the corner a small shard of blue light flooded Anna's core. The blue light surrounded Anna's sparking core and the sparks immediately stopped.

"Wow" Melody said, as Anna opened her eyes and saw Melody's hand pull away from Anna's face. "You feel like ice all of a sudden," Melody looked towards Elsa.

Anna couldn't stop herself from looking at Elsa as she looked at Elsa as well. "I didn't do anything," Elsa said, a little defensively. Anna closed her eyes and felt her core once again. The blue shard that was sitting in the corner of her core was now flooding her core with ice. The ice started to cover her core and it kept her core from igniting. When it felt like the ice was going to completely surround her light, Anna started to shiver, the ice became too thin. Anna's white light shattered the ice and it once again withdrew into her core. "What happened Anna?" Elsa asked, bringing Anna out of her core.

"It seems that a small part of your ice is left in my core and I was able to keep myself from turning red," Anna said, as she took a deep breath. Anna then ran her hands through her hair and tried to shake off her newly discovered power in her core. "Ok let's try and move on and get this rebellion going."

With the help of Anna and Elsa Melody was able to form a small council of sorts that were able to take several small jobs that didn't always need Melody's direct attention. This lightened Melody's work load by a few hours a day. Melody and Elsa talked at length about advisors, trade agreements and foreign relations once they declared independence. Anna took over Melody's job of decoding ALT reports from around the country. Even though the country was primed for rebellion against Weselton, the ALT wanted to make sure that Weselton wouldn't get wind of it before the actually rebellion happened.

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	34. Chapter 34

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 34: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,260

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** Elsa sends another note to Kristoff. Kristoff might be reconsidering Arendelle's roll in the coming war and finially we find out Anna and Elsa's location in the coming battle for Atlantia's freedom.

* * *

><p>Elsa found herself standing at the Atlantia docks looking north towards home at least every other day. Elsa had started wearing the dresses that Kristoff had given her at least once a week. Elsa also found herself fiddling with the metal bracelet that Kristoff had given both Anna and Elsa. Throughout life Elsa could have any item she really wanted, except for people. I made it so Elsa kind of took for granted the things she used to have. Now though after Old Arendelle collapsed and all those things were now gone Elsa had started to cherish the things that were technically hers.<p>

The only thing about those things now is that every single thing the Elsa now owned were gifts given to her by Kristoff. Sure Elsa could create anything she wanted out of ice with her magic, but those things could just as easily cast away into nothingness. The dresses and the bracelet she was fiddling with were here and not gone in a thought. Elsa found herself thinking a lot about Kristoff, because of the things he had given her and about her people. Elsa tried to make amends with Kristoff by replacing his lost fingers, but he hated cold now. That also meant that he would hate everything to do with Elsa, because she was the embodiment of cold.

Since the winter rains came the docks were normally empty and very few ships traveled in this weather, but Elsa could see a small merchant ship sailing into port. It had a small flag on the mast showing it was from a smaller country that must be allied with Weselton. The only problem was that Elsa recognized the ship. It was a merchant ship that she saw sitting in New Arendelle port when Elsa and Anna left for Corona, which meant that it must actually be one of Kristoff's ships in disguise. Elsa waited for the ship to finished pulling in to the docks, it to be tied down and the men walk off the ship and the captain started talking to the dock master. Elsa silently watched as the dock master noted what the ship had to trade and then moved back into the dock masters house.

Elsa walked over to the captain while he waited to hear from the dock master. The captain looked at Elsa with a look that normally would have driven most women off, but Elsa didn't care as she brought her arm up and scratched her nose. The captain then saw the bracelet on Elsa's arm and said "Lass you seem to be a long way from home."

"Yes but no matter how far you are you always want to return," Elsa replied, and the man smiled at her.

"What can I do for you madam?" the Captain asked.

"I was wondering if you could get a message to our lord?" Elsa asked, the Captain nodded his head. "I'll be right back with a letter that I want you to get our lord." Elsa turned and walked behind the dock masters building and summoned up a quick butterfly.

Elsa then spoke to the butterfly "

_Kristoff, _

_Freeing Atlantia will be more diffecult. We are planning the rebellion for the spring. Weselton is suspected to have a fleet that rivals the Southern Isles. Make sure your captains are safe. The plan is for me to block the water way and defend the nation at the newly rebuilt Fort Grimsby. We also found information that makes us think that Weselton ordered the assassination attempt on me. _

_Thank you for the dresses I love them,_

_Elsa_

Elsa then sealed the butterfly into a box and brought it to the captain. The captain looked at the box oddly. "It is to make sure that only Kristoff can open and read the letter. I hope you have a safe trip captain," Elsa gave the captain a quick salute and then turned and walked back up the dock. Elsa wanted to keep Arendelle out of the war and maybe by keeping Kristoff informed he will feel involved. Hopefully that way he won't feel like he has to come and rescue Anna.

* * *

><p>Kristoff stood at the balcony of his room. The balcony overlooked the city and the docks. Kristoff could see all three of Arendelle Galleons anchored in the lake. The Frigates were now undergoing every sort of repair and ahead of schedule the fleet will be ready before spring. Kristoff hated winters anymore. The winters down here had snow, but also a lot of rain which was more miserable then snow. At least with snow there would be days that the sun would shine and people could go out and play in the snow. With this miserable rain there was a whole new level of being cold when you are wet and cold.<p>

Kristoff then started thinking about Elsa and Anna. Thankfully, several weeks ago one of the captains reported a message from a blond woman who said that 'his plan to free Corona had worked and Corona was free.' Elsa made sure to send some sort of information, but she didn't say that both of them were ok. It was almost maddening thinking that those two could be going into danger and here he was sitting on his laurels.

"Your Majesty there is a message for you," Kyle called, from the doorway.

"Bring it in," Kristoff said, as he walked back into the room. Kyle laid a small blue box on the table and then went to close the balcony doors. Kristoff looked at the box and realized that he had seen one just like it. Kristoff looked over to the wardrobe and on top of it sat a similar blue box that Elsa had given him that contained fingers if he wanted them.

Kristoff opened the latch of the small box and a solid blue butterfly flittered our and around Kristoff. It than landed and then Elsa's voice rang out with the message. "Wow Elsa has learned some new tricks," Kyle's voice rang out behind Kristoff.

"It seems she has," Kristoff said, as the butterfly and the box just seemed to evaporate into the air. The magic must have run its course and the items could no longer last. Kristoff looked back at the wardrobe and thought about the fingers. Kristoff didn't really miss the fingers it just proved to be more of annoyance then anything. "Have the council assemble we have some new things to discuss," Kristoff said, and waited for Kyle to leave.

Kristoff walked over and reached up and touched the box on the top. Just as Elsa promised it didn't feel cold or anything. Kristoff pulled the box down and set it on the table were the other box had sat. Kristoff flipped the latch and looked inside. A ring and pinky finger sat inside attached together at the base where the joint should be on his hand. Kristoff hesitantly reached in and touched the fingers. They felt like flesh and they didn't feel cold to the touch. Elsa warned that it would feel cold only for a second and at the time Kristoff didn't trust Elsa. Now though Kristoff was curious and had trouble not thinking about the sisters.

Kristoff reached in and picked up the fingers. They were stiff in one position right now, but Elsa had said that it would replace what he had lost. Kristoff brought the base of the fingers and touched it to his skin and a sudden burst of cold shot up his arm. Kristoff closed his eye and gritted his teeth as he hated the cold now. Soon though it faded and Kristoff opened his eye and looked down at his hand. Where there was once an empty space there was now a whole hand again. The last two fingers on his left hand were just a slight bit paler then the rest of Kristoffs hand. Kristoff moved his fingers and was surprised to see that all five fingers moved in unison. Kristoff rubbed his new fingers against the ruff table and felt the abrasiveness of the wood through them.

"Elsa might not be able to repay for the lives lost, but she could repay the living if she can recreate more than just fingers," Kristoff said, to himself. The first thing to bring back all those hands, arms, legs and feet was to make sure that Elsa survived the coming war.

"My lord the council is assembled," Kyle called, from the door again. Kristoff rose and moved out of his room still flexing his new fingers. Kristoff walked in to the meeting hall and saw all four councilors stood at the table as he entered.

Kristoff walked to the front of the table and set his hands on the table. "I have received a message from Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa has found evidence that Weselton may have ordered the assassination attempt on Elsa that instead took Anna. We can finally have vengeance," Kristoff started as he sat at the head of the table.

* * *

><p>Anna stood at the rail of the balcony and watched as volunteers worked with bows and arrows to help defend Fort Grimsby. Melody had called for volunteers to help defend Atlantia and the call was answered by hundreds. Through the winter the volunteers started with sword work and as the rains stopped they started working on archery. All over the nation there were similar groups training and they will all be heading to Fort Grimsby soon. Anna turned back into the room where Elsa and Melody where sitting.<p>

"I still don't think you should go out there to defend the sea lane alone," Anna said.

"I can't guarantee that I can keep ice under you if I am trying to keep an ice wall up or fighting. Your skills with weapons are better use at the Fort," Elsa replied, Anna was so frustrated with Elsa. Anna just got Elsa back why doesn't she understand. "I know you just want to keep me safe, but I want you to be safe too. You in the middle of the harbor and having the ice melt from under you isn't good for your health either," Elsa stood and walked over to Anna as she spoke. Elsa put her arms around Anna's shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"We just got each other back and now we are going off to war. I can't shake the feeling that if we separate that something bad will happen," Anna said, as Elsa pulled her into a hug.

Elsa then whispered in Anna's ear "It will all be ok." Anna just held Elsa tight for a while still unable to shake the feeling. They have had this discussion several times as they made the plans for the defense and every time they reached this part Anna and Elsa would argue over weather Anna should accompany Elsa onto the ice to help defend the water way. "So do we agree?" Elsa asked, after pulling away and looking into Anna's eyes.

Anna stared into Elsa's vivid blue eyes and finally said "Ok, but you have to take some guards with you. Only then will I help defend the Fort."

Elsa then kissed Anna on the forehead and turned back towards Melody. Melody was sitting on at the table and was silent the whole time. "So Anna will be at Fort Grimsby and Elsa will defend the water way is there anything else that we need to do?" Melody asked, as Elsa returned to the table. Anna started walking towards the table when the door to the room opened with a loud bang.

"Your Majesty we have received a message from Corona and it says a large Weselton fleet was seen passing by," Guardsman Damon blurts out, as he walked into the room. "I have sent messages out to have scouts start scouring the country side past the land bridge," Damon set copies of the letters on the table.

"Alright this is what we have been preparing for we all know what we need to do. I want every ship in the dock to be sent away. The gates to Fort Grimsby closed and no one is allowed near the gates," Melody called out, as she stood.

"We couldn't keep this quiet forever," Anna said, as she sat down at the table.

"It took us five days to sail here from New Arendelle, how long until the fleet gets here from Corona?" Elsa asked.

"A little over eight days," Melody answered. "If they are planning a double attack we should be hearing about the army in about two or three days."

* * *

><p>Deviant Art: loomisj72<p>

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


	35. Chapter 35

**Ice, Darkness, Fire and Light 35: **I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 2,422

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and many more characters.

**Summary:** The war for Atlantia's freedom starts. Can Elsa hold off the Weselton Fleet? Will Fort Grimsby be able to hold off the huge army attacking it?

* * *

><p>Melody's prediction was accurate as reports of a large army were marching towards Atlantia. Elsa and Anna had to say goodbye as Anna had to head to Fort Grimsby. Anna couldn't shake that sense of dread that she might never see Elsa again. Anna now found herself standing at the Fort overlooking a massive army forming just outside of arrow range. Anna looked at Melody and she looked back.<p>

"I have never seen anything like that before. It looks like an ink stain on a shirt as the spread out over the land. I hope that I wasn't mistaken and just got all of us killed," Melody whispered, to Anna.

Anna put an arm around Melody. "We have done everything we can. They can only bring battering rams up to the gates and the reinforced gates should be able withstand a lot of damage. We will be ok specially if Elsa can perform some sort of miracle and take out the fleet to come to our rescue," Anna said, while she hugged Melody to make her feel better.

Melody wrapped her arms around Anna and grabbed on tightly. "I'm scared," Melody whispered, in Anna's ear.

"Go home Melody," this was another argument that the three of them had while planning. Melody wanted to be at the fort with her people. Anna and Elsa wanted her to be at the castle in case the rebellion failed the royal line could still live on.

"No Anna I know you want what is best for me, but I need to be here for my people. I won't let anyone die for me while I'm miles away," Melody said, with sadness in her voice. Anna pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on Melody's cheek. Melody placed her hand on the back of Anna's. "Please stay with me," Melody asked.

"I'll stay with you unless they get to the gate. If they do I'll go and defend the gate," Anna said, as the sun started to set in the distance. "It seems that it will all wait until morning," Anna said as Melody turned and headed into the fort.

* * *

><p>Elsa spent the night with a fisherman's family in their house near the coast. Melody's guards stood watch throughout the night watching for the fleet. Elsa was able to get a full night's sleep as the guards didn't see any sign of the fleet. Elsa moved out of the bedroom that she was able to procure for the night and the fisherman's family.<p>

"Ma'am my son just got back from his fishing trip," Elsa tilted her head in confusion. Melody had a complete lock down on the docks and no one was supposed to sail until after the battle. "I know we weren't supposed to, but this is prime fishing season and my son saw that the fleet. They should be here before midday," the fisherman said. Elsa had brought several different types of pastries and fruit from the capital to help bribe people for a bed. The fisherman's family was more than willing to help even without the goodies, but they were more than willing to accept the food.

Elsa then moved out of the house to the coast and was flanked by the guards that traveled with her. Elsa watched as she saw the first of the fleet turn down the water way towards the capital. The front ships where the Frigates and the Galleons were still out of sight. Elsa walked out onto the water and into the middle of the water way. When she reached the middle the leading Frigates were nearly to her position, Elsa sent her magic out and the waterway frozen instantly. The frigates stopped so suddenly that Elsa saw one of the men in the crow's nest fall out. Elsa summoned large ice lances that pierced the hulls of the ships. Elsa then pulled the ice back and was satisfied to watch the ships start sinking and the men started bailing out of the ship.

Elsa summoned up an ice wall to keep the men away from her. Then Melody's voice rang out that Weselton might have killed Anna. She made all the water ice again and trapped the men under water. Elsa sent the ice farther down trapping more Frigates. Elsa moved past the sinking ships as they disappeared below the water. Elsa sent more ice lances up into several more frigates and watched as the men started shooting arrows and crossbows at her. Elsa summoned up a wall of ice to block the weapons. Behind the wall of ice Elsa could see men jumping out into the water thinking that she couldn't see them. Elsa started laughing as she once again froze the water over the men.

Suddenly loud bangs started ringing out into the air. Elsa had to stop laughing to try and identify the sound and where it was coming from. Elsa walked to the side of the sinking ships when the ice where she was just standing vanished as something destroyed her ice wall and the ice covering the water. Elsa then saw that the Galleons had entered the water way, turned and started firing their cannons on her location. The explosion sounds happened again and she had to dive out of the way as once again the ice she was standing on disappeared. Elsa started running away from the cannon fire hoping that she could out range the Gallons. Then she turned and saw several cannon balls heading her direction. Elsa summoned a large ice wall that suddenly disappeared and the impact blast hit her in the chest and she couldn't stop herself from flying backward into the water.

Elsa swam up to the surface and summoned up some ice to climb up onto the ice. The impact of the force and the water made her body ache. Elsa froze the water off her and saw that the remaining Frigates turned to fire on her location. Elsa sent ice out towards all the remaining ships and they all started to fire at once. Elsa summoned up several walls of ice to protect her, but the cannon balls shattered through Elsa's ice. The impacts sent a shockwave that hit Elsa and sent her off her ice again into the water. The Elsa had trouble swimming up to the surface again as her entire body hurt.

Elsa came to the surface and had trouble summoning up more ice. Her body hurt from the cannon fire and she couldn't concentrate hard enough to summon any ice. Elsa saw that the ships were moving towards the capital and the Fort. Elsa tried to summon ice again and only was able to summon up small butterflies that fluttered around her. Elsa looked up to her butterflies and said "Anna I held them off as long as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Elsa sent her butterflies off towards the fort and saw that the ships must have seen her in the water. Elsa tried again to summon the ice to stop them, but nothing came as a Frigate turned to fire on her.

Elsa closed her eyes and heard the explosions of cannon fire once again. Elsa just waited for her inevitable death.

* * *

><p>Anna stood watching the enemy army the whole night. Anna felt someone walk up behind her and Anna looked over her shoulder. Melody walked up next Anna and grabbed her hand "Any movement?"<p>

"They look like they are waking up and there has been some odd movement in the rear of the group. Otherwise nothing really," Anna turned and looked at Melody. Melody had dark circles under her eyes and only looked worse after they had spent a night in the dungeon. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm sure a little here and there, but I couldn't stop my thoughts on who might not go home today," Melody whispered, while staring at the men lining up on the wall below them. Anna grabbed Melody's hand tighter when she squinted out towards the attackers. Anna looked and saw what Melody was looking at. The army started to arrange and move forward towards the Fort.

"It's starting," Anna said, as she went over to the edge of the balcony and waved down to the guards below. They had already started moving and men filled the wall with weapons. There was a second group that filled the courtyard, that group would send waves of arrows over the wall once the army get close enough. There was also a group that stood near the gate to defend it if the enemy got through and also to ensure there was no sabotage.

Anna watched as the men got closer to the walls of the Fort. The men on the wall started to loose arrows into the attackers. She watched as the arrows fell into the mob of men attacking the fort and that is when the screams started. Screams of men being injured or killed by falling arrows, the sound was unnerving to Anna, but she had heard it before. When she looked over at Melody she had gone completely pale and her eyes were wide open unblinking. Anna grabbed Melody and turned her away from the battle. "Melody you have to ignore the sounds," Anna screamed at Melody and she continued to stare at Anna unblinking.

Anna did the only thing that she could think and that was slap Melody across the face. It caused Melody to blink and stare opened mouth at Anna.

"How could you?" Melody asked, than she stopped. "I'm sorry I just need a second." Anna turned back towards the first wall and saw that there were men fighting on the wall.

"There are men fighting on the first wall," Anna called out.

Melody turned back around and saw the fighting "They must have ladders. A group of the Weselton soldiers are moving towards the gate controls."

"That's my call," Anna turned, and started moving. Melody grabbed Anna's hand and Anna turned to look at Melody.

"Please stay my love," Melody asked.

"I go to keep you safe. I'm more resilient then you think," Anna kissed the back of Melody's hand and left. As soon as Anna got out of the room that overlooked the wall Anna sprinted out and around to the bottom of the wall. Anna was able to make her way to the gate controls when she heard the sound of fighting in the rooms above. Anna hurried up stairs and saw that Melody's personal guards were barely holding the Weselton attackers at bay.

Anna drew her sword and charged an attacker that was about to strike a killing blow. Anna blocked the blow with her sword and then kicked the attacker away from the downed Atlantian guard. She then drove forward with a sweeping slash that Anna expected to be blocked. Amazingly enough the attacker didn't expect such a skillful attack from Anna and her sword slashed through his armor and deep into his chest. Anna kicked the wounded solider off her sword and moved on to the next.

Anna was once again able to dance through battle effortlessly. Soon Anna looked around and saw that no more Weselton attackers. She then moved up stairs and out the door onto the wall. Anna saw that most of the wall was covered with blood and there were several battles going on. She moved over towards a lone defender fending off several attackers and more were coming over the wall from a ladder. Anna ran forward and kicked an attacker that was crawling over the wall. Anna kicked the ladder off the wall and ducked under an attacker that was too late to defend the ladder. Anna brought her sword up to test the attacker's ability and he defended Anna's attack effortlessly. It appeared that this man didn't underestimate Anna.

Anna blocked an attack that she could feel was a probe to test her ability. Anna then drove forward with a quick strike to the attacker's left and then switched her grip to change the direction of the attack. Anna then brought the attack along the blade of the attacker and slid the blade just past the hand guard and across the arm of the attacker. Her blade bit deep into the attackers arm that he dropped his sword. Anna took the opening to drive her sword through the man's chest. She then started dancing through attackers, but Anna didn't seem to be making any difference as more and more attackers climbed onto the wall.

Anna was over the main gate having just dispatched another attacker when the wall beneath her seemed to move under her. She was barely able to stay on her feet and the sound of the gate cracking rang out all around. Anna looked over the wall and Weselton had the most unusual device against the gate and it was slowly being cranked back. Anna watched as an enormous metal spear like thing struck the gate and the whole wall shifted under Anna again and the gate gave a sickening crunch. Anna turned and saw that the Weselton attackers were trying to move off the wall. They were headed away from the gate and down into the courtyard below.

Anna went to pursue the attackers when a blue butterfly flew in front of her. Anna knew it was Elsa's instantly. Elsa's voice rang out "Anna I held them off as long as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Anna's nerves just started on fire as she turned and looked north towards were Elsa would be and hoped that she was ok. The gate gave another lurch and this time Anna was to distracted to keep her feet under her. Anna was tossed from the wall and she was falling through the air. Anna was able to get her feet under herself and when she landed on the ground Anna was able to roll and absorb most of the impact.

A defender ran over to Anna and said "Are you alright?" Anna stood up and did a mental check and found that she wasn't injured.

"Yes. I want you to send a message to Princess Melody that the Weselton fleet is free to attack. Elsa couldn't hold them back any longer," Anna said, as the gate was hit with another huge crash and a hole appeared in the gate. Anna knew that the gate wouldn't take much more than one or two more attacks.

* * *

><p><em>I have gotten some constructive criticism that I have been using proper names to much instead of her and she. So in this chapter I have tried to cut back on the proper names. I have also had several people say that I would benefit from a beta reader from . I have looked at getting a beta reader a lot and I just haven't found someone that feels like a right fit for me. I will say that my confidence in my writing is low and if I find the wrong beta reader I could see myself giving up. So if you are reading my stuff and enjoy it with all the problems and you happen to be a beta reader then contact me. I'm open and willing to learn just be patient and gentle so that I get better and not worse.<em>

Deviant Art: loomisj72

Fanfiction: ~kain772

Tumblr: kain772


End file.
